


Гравитация не в ответе

by Ampaseh



Category: Doctor Who, Football RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Dates, Books, Crossover, Doctor Who References, Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Makeup, Marriage, Medical Examination, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Possibly Unrequited Love, Romance, Sexual Dysfunction, Sexual Frustration, Size Kink, Texting, Therapy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Workplace Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>В течение жизни омега встречает в среднем семерых идеальных партнеров. Альфа встречает пятерых. Джейми в свои тридцать три не встречал ни одного — до сегодняшнего дня.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Встреча двух людей подобна соединению двух_  
химических элементов: реакции может и не быть,  
но если она происходит, меняются оба.  
(Карл Густав Юнг) 

 

На гарнир к стейку хотелось взять второй стейк, однако это мигом стало бы новостью дня. «А вы слышали, слышали? — говорили бы все. — Джейми Каррагер сегодня явился в столовую и ел мясо с мясом». Он и так чувствовал на себе короткие жаркие взгляды со всех сторон, из-за которых и предпочитал обедать с клиентами или с ребятами на стройке или же перекусывать в офисе тем, что принесет Ник. Смотрели на него не из-за должности, а потому что здесь он был редкой птицей, а Джейми избегал столовой, потому что тут на него глазели — замкнутый круг. Не то чтобы он не любил внимание. Но иногда хотелось просто поесть. 

— Поверить не могу, что ты вылез из норы, — уже во второй раз сказал Стиви. Он выглядел одновременно и обрадованным, и огорченным, как и всякий в первый после отпуска день. За две недели он сильно загорел, и когда с порога полез обниматься, Джейми уловил старый, едва различимый запах алкоголя — скорее всего, позавчерашнего. Должно быть, Стиви ждал признания, что Джейми так скучал по нему, что не смог дождаться вечера и встречи один на один в их любимом баре.  
— Не дождешься, — буркнул Джейми.

Брэд, стоявший почти у кассы, оглянулся. Приветственная улыбка, несомненно, была адресована Стиви, а вот Джейми предназначался многозначительный короткий кивок. Джейми ответил ему тем же, и от его друга это не укрылось.  
— Да ладно, Брэд? — неверяще пробормотал он. — Брэд — Мистер Июнь?  
— Июнь только начался, — пожал плечами Джейми. — И прекрати их так называть.  
Стиви хмыкнул, таким его было не купить. Оба знали, что даже если Джейми и не использовал свой прим, кто-то в этом городе мог стать в лучшем случае Мистером Второй-половиной-июня, и то не факт.

Джейми взял себе овощи-гриль без хумуса, вслед за Стиви поставил на поднос бульонницу с супом дня и поморщился от запаха домашнего чесночного хлеба.

Когда они уселись за стол между колонной и кадкой с раскидистой пальмой, Стиви не выдержал:  
— Серьезно, Брэд?  
— Да что такого-то? Он же из логистики.  
— Он ведь только что потерял своего альфу.  
— И я выразил ему свои соболезнования, — сухо ответил Джейми, насаживая на вилку кольцо болгарского перца. — Что? По-твоему, это аморально? Это _естественно_. У него есть двадцать девять дней, чтобы носить траур, потом природа берет свое. Заметил, кстати, что он выглядит лучше? Связь начала рушиться. Не благодари.  
— Ах, то есть, это благотворительность…  
— Это обычная визиточная встреча, — отрезал Джейми. Разговор стал его раздражать. — Он предложил, я согласился. А ты что думал, мы предназначены?  
— Предназначения нет, — торжественно, явно поддразнивая его, сказал Стиви. — Есть только совместимость.  
— Именно.  
Покончив с супом, он наконец сменил тему:  
— Как новый босс?  
— Нормально. Рога и хвост, пока тебя не было, он себе не отрастил.  
— Тихо ты! — зашипел Стиви.  
— Да что?.. Я ведь сказал, _не_ отрастил, — ухмыльнулся Джейми. — Говорю же, нормальный мужик. Не пойму, чего ты беспокоишься, он же перед тем, как отправить тебя в отпуск, сказал, что место остается за тобой.  
— Ну да, — с сомнением протянул Стиви. — А говорят, он от сына родного отказался, потому что тот бета.  
— А я слышал, за то, что живет с бетой.  
— Тоже, знаешь ли, не успокаивает.  
— Ерунда, люди всегда болтают.  
— Лучше бы коттеджный поселок оказался сплетней.  
— Нет, всё, утвердили, — помрачнев, сказал Джейми. — На последнем собрании почти все разговоры только о нем и были. В следующем квартале это наше приоритетное направление. Роджерс дал понять, что потому и решился на сделку — новый вызов, продвижение на рынке… Будто это не было пунктом контракта. Сомневаюсь.  
— Как Кенни и хотел.  
— Я понимаю, для компании это к лучшему. Будет, когда все утрясется. Но втравить нас в это и тут же продать блокирующий пакет? Я любил старика, но он подложил нам большую свинью.  
— Это точно. До вас-то очередь пока не дошла, сначала технологи, потом проектный… А у нас все на ушах стоят с этим слиянием. Телефон разрывается, я еле вырвался. И еще лифты эти… Обещали починить в течение часа, но почему все звонят к нам? Мы же не ремонтники, мы управление персоналом! Сумасшедший дом, можно мне обратно в отпуск? Тебе, кстати, тоже пора.  
— О нет.  
— В следующем месяце по графику, ты же не забыл?  
— Стиви, пожалуйста, — простонал Джейми. — Отмени это как-нибудь.  
— Не могу.  
— Брось, все ты можешь. Ну хоть перенеси, мне сейчас никак, ты же видишь, что творится.  
— Не могу.  
— Черт бы тебя побрал, ты же чертов директор департамента!  
— Ты тоже. Закон есть закон.  
— Господин _младший партнер_ , будьте так любезны…  
Стиви, набивая рот рагу, отрицательно промычал и помотал головой.  
— Эх ты, — скорбно сказал Джейми. — А я-то обедать с тобой потащился, до вечера не дотерпел.  
— Возьми хоть несколько дней, потом отзовем тебя экстренно, — смилостивился Стиви. — Но в октябре — железно, понял? Ну вот, опять ты мне руки выкрутил. А завтра встреча с профсоюзом. С тех пор, как они Шкртела председателем выбрали, я вообще не знаю, как с ними договариваться. Когда я ему отказываю, чувствую себя настоящим… примогеном, — пожаловался он.  
— Это что еще значит? — возмутился Джейми, перестав понимающе кивать. — Это ты-то угнетаемый? Да я второе заявление подал, чтоб меня так же поугнетали.  
— Видел, видел. На этот раз, надеюсь, подпишут, — смягчившись, ответил Стиви.  
Джейми решил, что настала его очередь побыть любезным.  
— Я пожалею об этом, но как дела у Хаби? — Вздох Стиви был столь тяжелым, словно он сдерживал его несколько лет, и Джейми закрыл глаза рукой. — Черт, да я уже жалею.  
— У Хаби все замечательно, — по его тону можно было подумать, что Хаби умер. — И Надзаре тоже замечательный.  
— Кто?  
— Его жених.  
— Кто-о?!  
— Свадьба осенью. Они обручились на День святого Жорди. Так романтично, — поделился он, окончательно скиснув.  
— День святого Жо… Так он же вроде… — Джейми помолчал, сдвинув брови к переносице. — Знаешь, что? Я не зря говорил, что вам пора завязывать с этой игрой в «просто друзья».  
— Но мы действительно…  
— Ну конечно. Он больше месяца помолвлен, и не сказал тебе. Никакие вы, на хрен, не друзья.  
— Он хотел сделать это лично.  
— Просто скажи, это был подарок на твой день рождения или на отпуск? Готов поспорить, отдохнул ты отлично.  
— Лучше б и не приезжал, — Стиви снова вздохнул.  
— Ладно, утешься. По статистике, у вас один развод на три брака. Ты же знаешь, я на референдуме голосовал за и проголосовал бы снова, но вы подтерлись своими супружескими правами.  
— Карра.  
— Что, правда глаза колет? Да, у нас тоже есть разводы. Два процента. Два процента! А вы бежите в мэрию, ориентируясь ни на что! Как можно обещать, что проведешь с кем-то всю жизнь, если у тебя ни единого доказательства, если у вас даже взаимности _может не быть_? Сердце подсказывает, вы говорите. Хреново оно вам подсказывает.  
— Карра.  
— И не говори мне, что не мне об этом говорить, потому что не тебе говорить, что не мне об этом говорить! Вы просто плюете в лицо семейным ценностям, и вот именно поэтому, Стиви, вам не получить парламентское большинство. Зато твой Хаби, вполне возможно, недолго пробудет замужем.  
— Женатым, — натянуто сказал Стиви.  
— А, так у них он за альфу?  
— Карра, да заткнись же ты, черт тебя дери! — процедил Стиви почти шепотом. — На тренинг по корпоративной этике захотел?  
— Да что я там не слышал, — усмехнулся Джейми, но голос все-таки понизил.  
— Вот именно поэтому, — с сарказмом отметил Стиви, — тебе и завернули первое заявление.  
— Ах ты мудила.  
— Сам урод. В отпуск пойдешь первого июля.  
— Ты такой мозгоклюй, я понимаю Хаби. Надо будет послать ему открытку с поздравлениями.  
— Сдохни, — от души пожелал Стиви, допивая чай. — И… сдохни второй раз, пожалуйста. Все, мне пора.  
— До вечера.  
— До вечера.

Вскоре Джейми тоже доел и двинулся к лифтам, но на полпути, вспомнив об аварии, круто развернулся. У эскалатора была очередь, как на ковчег. Оказавшись в толпе, в облаке всевозможных чужих запахов, которые представлялись, рассказывали секреты, звали, притягивали и отталкивали, Джейми привычно выдохнул, задержал ненадолго дыхание, а с вдохом отрешился. Теперь он был здесь и не здесь, в невидимом герметичном футляре; он видел и слышал, но не обонял, вдыхал и не чувствовал. Это давалось ему легко, автоматически. Ни один запах более не мог вывести его из равновесия, разве что какой-то однозначный сигнал опасности вроде крови или гари, или эпинефринового пота, пронизанного ужасом с ноткой мочи. Или аммиачного запаха безумия. Нездоровые примогены пахли скверно, особенно от альф несло тухлятиной, но лишь психически больные несли на себе яркий предупреждающий шлейф: берегись, берегись, не подходи. 

Тут его что-то кольнуло.  
Нет, не так — что-то коснулось его и одновременно толкнуло изнутри. Ощущение было странным, но не болезненным, почти приятным.

Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Джейми понемногу приближался к движущимся ступеням, и чем меньше до них оставалось, тем сильней нарастало это чувство возбужденной и радостной тревоги, предвкушения, которое он испытывал ребенком, наперегонки с братьями скатываясь по лестнице кубарем к рождественской елке. Что-то манило, настойчиво влекло его вниз. Постепенно зов обретал форму, становился ароматом, только шел наоборот, словно распускался в легких Джейми, тек выше, ударял в голову и, выходя из ноздрей, тянулся к своему источнику.

Короткостриженый паренек стоял на нижней площадке, в противоположной очереди, и немигающе смотрел на Джейми.  
Это был он.

Футляр, защитный купол, выстроенный и укрепленный за много лет, пошел трещинами и рухнул. Теперь Джейми вдыхал и чувствовал в полной мере, но не все запахи — только один. И он был божественным. Джейми доверял фактам и своему чутью, он уважал цифры, однако зачастую принимал решение на инстинктах, а вот сантиментам он был чужд, но теперь, впуская в себя этот аромат, он испытывал ровно то, что описывали в книгах, что воспевали в стихах, что, как он давно решил, является преувеличением или чистой выдумкой. Этот запах не был вкусным, о нет. Его не хотелось съесть или выпить, как запах привлекательного, высокосовместимого омеги. Этот запах был оазисом в пустыне, от него горела, ссыхалась, томилась кожа, его хотелось втирать в себя, хотелось нырнуть в него с головой — уплыть, утонуть, не важно. Главное романтическое клише оказалось правдой, и Джейми был потрясен ею. Он застыл у поручня, не в силах оторвать взгляд от незнакомого омеги с лучшим запахом на земле, и тот смотрел на него в ответ. Они сближались, сближались, встали почти вровень, и волна аромата захлестнула Джейми с такой силой, что он на какое-то время потерялся, забылся, а вернув себе твердую почву под ногами, испытал облегчение и тут же — ноющую тоскливую жажду, почти боль. Парень уехал вверх и уже сошел с эскалатора, Джейми больше не видел его, но еще мог учуять. Он бросился к очереди и, работая локтями, наступая на ноги, извиняясь бессчетное количество раз, прорвался к полотну и поднялся на один пролет. Но даже то, что он в обход инструкции, бежал по ступеням, не помогло — омега исчез, и даже следа его в воздухе больше не осталось.

***

— Департамент ка… — начал Ник с заученной, профессиональной учтивостью и закашлялся на полуслове — именно в этот момент в приемную ввалился его босс, взъерошенный, взмокший, как после пробежки, глаза его горели, а уж пах он… Ник сжал колени. На некоторые вещи невольно реагировал даже связанный омега. Впрочем, импульс был коротким, и Ник тут же вернул самообладание. — Прошу прощения. Департамент капитального строительства, добрый день. Да… Минуту, соединяю.

Завершив разговор, он с интересом воззрился на Джейми, который навис над его столом, оперся на него обеими руками и дышал тяжело. Не может быть, а он ведь и впрямь бегал!  
— Что ты такое брал в столовой? — весело спросил Ник. — Я хочу то же самое.  
— Ники… — выдохнул тот, и капля пота с его виска упала на раскрытый ежедневник. — Я, кажется, только что встретил своего идеального.

***

Наваждение, по счастью, длилось недолго. Джейми пометался между этажами, уже почти без надежды, и когда яростное, слепое стремление уступило место отчаянью, он понял, что со стороны выглядит взбесившимся альфой. Чудо, что никто до сих пор не вызвал охрану. Тогда он вернулся в свой офис, заперся в кабинете и провел остаток дня, погрузившись в бумажную работу — что было весьма кстати, поскольку обычно Джейми терпеть ее не мог, всегда откладывал на потом, и лотков для документов на его столе было втрое больше положенного. К вечеру от встречи с предположительно идеальным омегой остались в основном приятные, светлые воспоминания и легкая грусть, как после пережитого приключения, которому не суждено повториться. Искать этого парня Джейми не собирался, да и вряд ли это было возможным. К тому же, строго говоря, идеальным незнакомец не был, не мог быть математически: формула, по которой рассчитывалась совместимость примогенов, не давала ни ноль, ни единицу, только промежуточные значения. Соответственно, не существовало абсолютно несовместимых альфы и омеги, но не было и подходящих полностью. Шкала Рейнолдса заканчивалась на девяносто девяти процентах. Девяносто девять и никогда не сто, предназначение было столь же недостижимо, как вечный двигатель, и разговоры об идеале велись с известной долей условности. Считалось, что в течение жизни европейский омега встречает в среднем семерых идеальных партнеров. Альфа встречает пятерых — альф в Европе больше, чем омег. Джейми в свои тридцать три не встречал ни одного. До сегодняшнего дня.

Спустившись вниз на благополучно заработавшем лифте, Джейми пересек холл, отделанный мрамором, кивнул охраннику и уже дошел до вращающейся автоматической двери, как вдруг вернулся к посту секьюрити.  
— Привет, Сэмми, — сказал он.

Сэмюэла никто не называл полным именем, его даже Сэмом было представить сложно, хотя Джейми он в отцы годился. Сэмми, слабенький альфа, типичный охранник, нравился ему — по крайней мере, куда больше своего сменщика Рэя. Тот был бетой и, соответственно, не имел запаха, приходилось оценивать его иначе, а глазам Джейми не доверял. Внешность ни о чем не говорила, даже сами беты признавали ее обманчивость. Рэй, скажем, был, как и Сэмми, крепким и приземистым, но лысым как колено, и на его однотонном лице без верхней границы черные глаза смотрелись внушительно, даже устрашающе. Говорили, что он из военных. Говорили также, что он бывший полицейский. Еще ходил слух, что Рэй прежде работал мясником. О нем не могли судить наверняка, и его боялись. Сэмми же был добряк и выпивоха, простой мужичок, из низов, но исполнительный — это и не только Джейми мог понять даже зажмурившись, не видя седые волосы, розовые щеки Сэмми и его маленькие, смеющиеся, глубоко посаженные, чтоб не сказать поросячьи, глазки. 

— Здрасьте, мистер Карра! — поприветствовал он в ответ. — Как ваше ничего?  
— Ничего ничего, — ответил Джейми, и охранник разулыбался незатейливой шутке. — Скажи-ка вот что, если человек сегодня был в этом здании около половины второго, можно его найти, теоретически?  
— Омега?  
— Омега, да.  
— Никак пару свою встретили?  
Джейми цокнул языком:  
— Недаром ты хлеб свой ешь, Сэмми. Насквозь меня видишь.  
Сэмми довольно подбоченился.  
— Имя, конечно, не знаете, а то б не спрашивали.  
— Ни имя, ни где работает, ничего. Был на наших этажах в полвторого. Может, без четверти два. Поднимался на эскалаторе с пятого на шестой.  
— Какой он из себя?

Джейми задумался. Если бы можно было сделать слепок запаха, проблемы бы не возникло, он помнил его весьма детально, но вот как выглядел…  
— Лет двадцать, двадцать с небольшим, — неуверенно начал он. — Ростом… где-то с меня. Но футов шесть в нем есть точно. Глаза темные. Большие такие глаза, заметные. Волосы короткие, цветом… да средние какие-то. Одет в джинсы и футболку. — Он нахмурился, силясь вспомнить: синюю, серую? Черную, может быть? Джейми даже прикрыл глаза, вызывая ментальную картинку: вот они едут друг к другу, омега смотрит на него, его рот слегка приоткрыт, его пальцы теребят шнурок… — Бейдж! — торжествующе воскликнул Джейми. — На нем был бейдж на шнурке.  
— Именной? С фотографией или без?  
— Кажется, без.  
— Плохи дела, — приуныл Сэмми. — Именные дают стажерам, этих найти легко. У пришлых, с улицы, разовый пропуск — посетители, курьеры там всякие, этих мы регистрируем, тоже можно. А чистые бейджи внештатникам дают, кто часто приходит, постоянно почти. Они номерами проходят. В системе, то есть, номерами. По номеру я вам только фирму скажу, а списки уже внутри, кто да как.  
— Ясно. Ну что ж, все равно спа…  
— Погодите, погодите, знаете, что? Давайте я съемки с камер над эскалатором гляну. Вдруг номер разгляжу. Уже хоть что-то да будет.

За последние пару минут Джейми обрел надежду, потерял и вот обрел вновь.

— Спасибо, Сэмми, — сердечно сказал он. — С меня причитается.

***

— Где документы к совещанию? — рявкнул Джейми, выскочив из кабинета. — Я послал их на принтер.  
— В принтере, полагаю, — хладнокровно ответил Ник. — Департамент капитального строительства, слушаю, добрый день. Мистер Каррагер? — Джейми чиркнул ногтем большого пальца по горлу. — Он на совещании. Оставите сообщение?.. Где-то через час, полагаю. Всего доброго.

За ту дюжину лет, что они проработали вместе, он адаптировался к темпераменту своего начальника, и Джейми ни разу не пожалел, что нанял его, хотя идеальными секретарями традиционно считались беты. В биологическом смысле они с Ником были так несовместимы, что Джейми почти не чувствовал его запаха, это и стало решающим аргументом, однако как коллеги и даже в некотором роде приятели подходили друг другу прекрасно.

— Где?! — Джейми несколько раз выразительно ткнул пальцем в сторону принтера, стоявшего справа от секретарского стола.  
— А как ты посылал на печать, по умолчанию?  
— Э-э… да?  
— По умолчанию уходит на широкоформатный. Ты же сам на прошлой неделе возмущался, почему ни один чертеж нормально не распечатывается.  
— Широкоформатный — это который в коридоре?  
— Сейчас принесу.  
— Некогда, захвачу по дороге. Что у меня после совещания?  
— Доуи на три тридцать.  
— О, опять этот придурок… Перенеси.  
— Уже перенес.  
— Перенеси на завтра.  
— Как знаешь, но ты же помнишь, что завтра у меня прим?  
— Ники, ты без ножа меня режешь, — простонал Джейми.  
Ник, встав и перегнувшись через стол, разгладил складки на плечах его пиджака.  
— Да, и Джонсон на месте только до шести. Зайдешь к нему сам, или вызвать его сюда? Лучше до Доуи, а то после норадреналин будет зашкаливать.  
— Как будто после совещания не будет, — проворчал Джейми. — Все, пора.  
— Порви их, тигр, — пожелал Ник. — Департамент капитального строительства, здравствуйте…

Фраза была расхожей, однако у Джейми отчего-то появилось хорошее предчувствие, и он на всех парусах вылетел за дверь, взяв курс к принтеру. Тот стоял в нише, напротив кулера, из которого, неловко согнувшись и удерживая под мышкой огромную стопку файлов, набирал воду молодой омега с чистым бейджем на шее. _Тот самый_. Джейми остолбенел. Повернувшись, парень невольно уткнулся в него и от неожиданности рассыпал все документы. Вода из стаканчика разливалась по файлам; глядя на это, он расстроенно охнул и присел, пытаясь спасти хоть что-то. Джейми же продолжал стоять как вкопанный. Он не радовался тому, что казалось невозможным, не посмеивался над иронией момента: тот, кого он искал по всему зданию, работал у них. Мысль, полностью захватившая его, звучала примерно так: «О».  
— Ты… — изумленно сказал он и положил омеге руку на плечо, скользнув выше, по щеке и контуру уха, словно не мог поверить собственному носу.  
Тот вздрогнул, вскинул взгляд, и Джейми наконец догадался, что должен помочь собрать бумаги. Он резко подался вниз, а дальше земля в буквальном смысле ушла у него из-под ног. Звон, искры, темнота, вспышка, боль, темнота, звон, запах, темнота, темнота, темнота…

***

— Джейми. Джейми, — монотонно повторял голос. — Джейми. Вы слышите меня? Джейми.  
Джейми потянул носом. Он был в медкабинете. Медкабинет, сегодня же анализы… Нет, другое. Челюсть. Чертовски болит челюсть, и еще слева от темечка, вот почему он здесь. Должен быть на совещании, а слушает Глена Джонсона, которого, судя по всему, заклинило. В любой другой день это бы заставило Джейми нервничать, но сейчас он был спокоен, поскольку первым, что он почувствовал, был другой запах. Тот омега был здесь. Рядом. Хорошо.  
Он выдохнул и открыл глаза.  
— Да слышу я, слышу.  
— Знаете, кто я?  
— Двадцать пальцев, Глен. Это я ради экономии.  
— Себя помните?  
— Издеваетесь? Вы мое имя повторили чертову тысячу раз.  
— Тошнит, голова кружится?  
— Нет и нет.  
— Что случилось с вами, знаете?  
Джейми не глядя ткнул пальцем в сторону стула у двери:  
— Он.  
— Простите, — промямлил омега. — Мне так жаль, я не хотел…  
— Все нормально, — прервал его Джейми поспешно, но без грубости. — Мы просто… столкнулись, верно?  
— Мне показалось, вы зовете меня встать. А вы присели. И — бам. Мне действительно очень…  
Подняв ладонь, Джейми дал ему знак замолчать.  
— Я же сказал, я в порядке. Это просто случайность.  
— Он терял сознание? — спросил доктор, обернувшись к омеге.  
— Нет, кажется… Был немного заторможенный и молчал, но дошел сюда сам.  
Глен посветил Джейми фонариком в глаза и обратился уже к нему:  
— Раньше сотрясения были?  
— Не думаю, — соврал Джейми. В конце концов, он же не сказал «нет».

В кабинет постучали, и тут же, не дождавшись ответа, на пороге возник сам Брендан Роджерс.  
— Прошу простить за вторжение, джентльмены, — улыбнулся он, шагая к кушетке, на которой сидел Джейми. Их новому боссу, как он успел заметить, была присуща обходительность, в ней даже не чувствовалось фальши — а значит, она точно была. Было ли его извинение искренним хотя бы для формы вежливости? Разумеется, нет, но он произнес бы его, даже распахнув дверь пинком. Роджерс не выдавал себя ни голосом, ни лицом и, что главное, он контролировал свой запах. Альфа, научившийся вести себя, как омега, был очень опасным человеком. Будь он иным, встать у руля «Бут Рум Билдерс» всего в сорок лет ему было бы не по зубам. — Как вы, Джейми? Я слышал, вам крепко досталось.  
— Ерунда, я в норме и готов к совещанию. Вот только бумаги…  
— Нет уж, посовещаемся как-нибудь без вас. — Роджерс ласково похлопал его по руке. — Доктор, что скажете?  
— Возможно, легкое сотрясение. Ближайший час пусть проведет здесь, а потом кто-то должен отвезти его домой. Сон и покой, никакого телевизора, компьютера, чтения вообще лучше избегать. Спиртное исключить, соль по возможности сократить, и через сутки он будет как новенький, но если появятся какие-то симптомы, сразу…  
— Док, да бросьте, со мной полный порядок, я не собираюсь…  
— Не обсуждается, — осадил его Роджерс все с той же интонацией. — Кто секретарь вашего департамента?  
— Ник. Николас Харт.  
— Джон, сообщите мистеру Харту, чтоб позаботился о машине с шофером для мистера Каррагера.  
— Да, мистер Роджерс, — откликнулся омега.

« _Джон_. Его зовут Джон».

— И чтобы завтра я вас на работе не видел, — предупредил Роджерс, вновь с улыбкой. — Всего хорошего, джентльмены.

— Прилягте, Джейми, — сказал доктор, споро перевязав ему голову. Видимо, при падении Джейми заработал не только шишку, но и небольшое рассечение. Он рассеянно подумал, что альфы обычно если и идут в медицину, то в хирургию, но у альфы-терапевта есть преимущество — с ним не поспоришь.  
— Лягу, но сначала возьмите у меня кровь.  
— Зачем?  
— Сегодня мой день. Можете проверить по спискам.  
— Ах да. Вы — подождите пока за дверью.

Дождавшись, когда Глен снимет жгут и, велев согнуть локоть, удалится в смежную лабораторную комнату, Джейми свободной рукой подхватил пиджак и как можно тише выскользнул из кабинета.  
— Вы!.. — воскликнул Джон, но Джейми прижал палец к губам, прося не выдавать его. — Вы же должны лежать.  
— У меня в кабинете отличный диван, — ответил он и испытал запоздалую неловкость от того, что это прозвучало как намек. А потом быстро, словно мелькающими кадрами, представил себя с Джоном на означенном диване, и неловкость удвоилась.  
— Вам даже читать запретили.  
— Ну, найдутся дела и без чтения. Сегодня у меня одна встреча… Голова в бинтах будет о-очень кстати.

Тут он заметил, что они преодолели почти весь коридор до лифтов, а Джон следует за ним шаг в шаг.  
— Ты меня провожаешь?  
— Конечно. Как еще мне искупить вину.  
— Пообедай со мной, — выпалил Джейми, решив идти напрямик.  
— Что, сегодня?!  
— Нет, сегодня уже… — он был готов отвесить себе хорошую затрещину. Ну что за тупость, откуда взялось это «пообедай», когда нужно было сказать «поужинай»? Приглашают ведь на ужин. Если без визиток. Кажется. — Завтра.  
— Мистер Роджерс велел вам провести день дома.  
Джейми рассмеялся.  
— Э, нет. Он сказал, что не должен меня видеть, а он меня и не увидит. Так ты согласен? Я, ты, обед?  
— М… Хорошо. Если только вы не…  
— Если что? — весело спросил Джейми. — Если не помру до завтра?  
— Если не передумаете, — ответил Джон, сохраняя серьезность, хоть это давалось ему с трудом, и после короткого взгляда искоса он наконец не выдержал и улыбнулся. Джейми влюбился бы в него в тот самый миг за одну эту улыбку. Если бы не был уже влюблен.

***

Сэмми приготовился ждать мистера Карру до глубокого вечера. Обычно тот подолгу засиживался, ночная охрана успевала смену принять, но сегодня явился в холл аккурат в шесть с перевязанной головой и под ручку с Харти. То есть, это сперва так показалось, но пока они шли от лифтов к выходу, заметно стало, что мистер Карра вырваться пытается, ну так, без шуму, а Харти, хоть в нем и ростику-то было футов пять, вцепился в боссовский локоть решительной хваткой терьера и тащил его за собой, как на буксире.

Про них поговаривали, но не больше, чем про любого начальника и секретаря. От Харти же за милю несло его альфой, а связь штука такая, ее не обойдешь, будь ты хоть… ну… как мистер Карра, в общем. Говорили, на таких альф узы не действуют, но Сэмми не верил. Кабы не действовали, как бы тот своего идеального разнюхал? То-то же.

Сэмми взмахнул рукой, привлекая к себе внимание.  
— Харти! Мистер Карра! Эк вас угораздило, каску забыли надеть?  
— Здравствуй, Сэмми. — Тот остановился рядом, к явному неудовольствию Харти. — Да пустяки, царапина. Я, гм, поскользнулся.  
— Видать, теперь и в офисе каски нужны, — пошутил Сэмми и перешел к главному, поскольку ему не терпелось поделиться: — Мистер Карра, я нашего его. Вашего омегу.

Мистер Карра широко улыбнулся и прямо весь расцвел. Ей-богу, от него так пахнуло счастьем, что если б на ползущем по стенам декоративном плюще вдруг начали распускаться цветы, Сэмми бы особо не удивился.  
— Я тоже его нашел, — ответил тот и спешно добавил: — Но спасибо за труды, Сэмми, я все равно твой должник.  
— Да будет вам, мистер Карра. Берегите голову. Хорошего вечера. И тебе, Харти.

Как ни крути, Сэмми был малость разочарован. Он радовался за мистера Карру и все же жалел, что не смог поделиться с ним подробностями: как он отсматривал записи, сначала без толку, а потом сообразил искать не парня по приметам, а самого мистера Карру, и тут-то его омежка и нашелся — так уж они друг на дружку глядели, едва шеи не свернули. Бейдж у того был наполовину скрыт, но последние цифры Сэмми записал: тридцать восемь. Еще жалел, что не первые, по первым бы сразу фирма выплыла. А сегодня ему на оформление принесли новенькие именные бейджи, и в «2338» он сразу признал этого паренька, Джона, Джона Фланагана. Нескладеха такой, больше на бету похожий, ну да с лица воды не пить. Ну и, главное-то, их же стажер был, бутрумовский, вот потеха. Недаром говорят, что пара твоя всегда ближе, чем ты думаешь.

Сдавая смену Рэю, Сэмми не удержался и поделился всем этим с ним.  
— Сомневаюсь, что он его пара, — сказал тот, выслушав до конца.  
— Тебе-то откуда знать?  
— Отсюда, — Рэй кликнул в одну из верхних граф личного дела, которое открыл несколько минут назад, едва услышал имя с фамилией. Это у него было врожденное, он же только на данные ориентировался. Бета ведь.  
Сэмми сощурился, приглядываясь, и огорченно охнул.  
— Опа… Да, дела… Но… Сейчас другие времена, — без уверенности забормотал он. — И мистер Карра все ж таки…  
— Вот именно, — веско сказал Рэй, явно намекая не на должность или влиятельность.  
— Знаешь, что, — окрысился Сэмми, — ты о нем плохо не говори. Мистер Карра хороший человек, душевный. Одинокий только. Жаль, что у него и здесь не сладится.


	2. Chapter 2

Джон выбрал для их встречи «Кафе Спортс Ингланд», и Джейми счел это добрым знаком. Бар с непритязательной вывеской, но хорошей кухней находился в паре кварталов от бизнес-центра, в котором располагались офисы их компании, и сюда они со Стиви наведывались на ланч, если было время размять ноги. Вечерами же здесь было слишком людно. 

— Как ваша голова? — сразу после приветствия спросил Джон, уже ждавший его внутри.  
— Не отвалилась, — ответил Джейми. Это было правдой. — Отлично, всё прошло, — а вот это правдой не было, челюсть еще ныла будь здоров, и утренняя стыковка расчески с шишкой на затылке была крайне болезненной. — Те… — начал было он, чтобы сказать: «Теперь, когда ты здесь…» — но одернул себя, хотя, какой бы ужасной банальностью это ни было, в обществе Джона становилось легче в самом прямом смысле: его феромоны, точней ответная реакция на них, заменяла Джейми обезболивающее.  
— Выбери мне что-нибудь, — сказал он, жестом отослав официанта со вторым меню, и развалился на стуле, садясь поудобнее.  
— Но я даже не знаю, что вам нравится, — растерялся Джон.  
«Ты, — подумал Джейми. — Ты мне нравишься. О, заткнись».  
— Мне же нельзя читать, помнишь? — ответил он вслух. — Просто закажи мне то же, что и себе.

Пока Джон сосредоточенно изучал меню, Джейми в свою очередь изучал его — чуть нахмуренные брови, высокий лоб, крупный нос, линию из двух родинок от подбородка к полным губам. Теперь, когда запах омеги, не потеряв ни толики притягательности, из сшибающей с ног сенсации стал чем-то более или менее знакомым, можно было обратить внимание и на другие, второстепенные вещи вроде внешности. Джон был одет, как и прежде, в джинсы и футболку, но сегодняшняя была с воротником. Джейми попытался разглядеть под ним цепочку, нитку бус или хотя бы кожаный шнурок, — омеги любили украшать себя, — но нашел только еще одну родинку, на шее. Определенно, типичным омегой Джон не был — об этом сразу говорили его рост, его телосложение, да и лицо, пожалуй. В нем не было той миловидности, даже смазливости, присущей его полу, как у Ника или Фернандо, или Майкла, например. И что с того? Тот же Брэд был выше, чем любой альфа. Гены смешивались, стандарты внешности менялись, субтильные альфы перестали быть редкостью, так же как и омеги-рестлеры или даже омеги-сумоисты, хотя это надо было очень постараться, чтобы набрать столько лишнего веса — омеге-то! У Джона лишнего веса, разумеется, не было, в нем вообще не было лишнего или недостающего. Джейми не обольщался, он знал, как работает совместимость. Находились еще мечтатели, считающие, будто идеальным природа назначает того, кто действительно подходит тебе от и до; как раз такие люди и любили порассуждать о предназначении. Однако наука давно обосновала неприглядную правду: кто наверняка обеспечит тебе здоровое потомство, тот и есть твоя пара, а чтоб размножаться было приятнее, гормоны настраивают на избранника, помогая видеть каждую его черту, лица или характера, в выгодном свете. Конечно, никакой фенилэтиламин не заставит тебя, глядя на черное, утверждать, будто оно белое, но вполне реально было увидеть белизну в сером. По опыту Джейми знал, что так и есть, но сейчас ему было наплевать: он смотрел на Джона, любовался Джоном, в Джоне ему нравилось всё. Оттопыренные уши, подсвеченные полуденным солнцем, казались прозрачно-розовыми на просвет, разве это было не восхитительно?

— Ну… — сказал он, когда официант, приняв их заказ, удалился, и настало время для разговоров, ведь на обед приглашают именно ради них, а не чтобы поесть и уж точно не чтобы глазеть на спутника, подперев щеку рукой и вгоняя его в краску. — Так э… Где ты работаешь? Где именно в «Бут Рум», я имею в виду.  
— То там, то здесь, куда направят. Я всего вторую неделю. Но чаще — в управлении персоналом.  
— А, да, у персональщиков сейчас ад, им свободные руки нужны. Как ты к нам попал?  
— Прохожу университетскую практику. Я из ЛУДМа, изучаю бизнес-управление. Заканчиваю через год.  
— Так тебе… — Джейми быстро прикинул в уме, — двадцать один? Двадцать?  
— Восемнадцать, вообще-то. Я дважды «перепрыгивал» через класс, — объяснил Джон. — После начальной школы был год на домашнем обучении, поступил сразу в девятый. И еще в старших классах оформил экстернат.  
— Умный, значит, — прозвучало это как поддевка, хотя планировался комплимент. Джон пожал плечами. — Стиви тоже учился в ЛУДМе. На этом, как его… «Технологии и что-то».  
— И окружающая среда. А у меня «Бизнес и право». Фактически, я из ЛШБ. — Джейми вопросительно поднял бровь. — Ливерпульская школа бизнеса. Но когда спрашивают, всегда говорю, что из ЛУДМа. Так круче, — Джон смущенно улыбнулся. — И ректор у нас Брайан Мэй.  
— Любишь «Квин»?  
— Конечно.  
— Лучшая группа всех времен, а?  
— Ну, лучшая все же, пожалуй, «Битлз».  
— Ты точно идеальный, — счастливо вздохнул Джейми.  
Джон явно не знал, куда девать глаза. Кожа у него была светлая, еще не покрытая летним загаром, и румянец на ней проступал быстро. 

Тут принесли их заказ. Джейми с утра был на ногах и, несмотря на вынужденный выходной, уже успел выпить кофе с проект-менеджером одного из субподрядчиков и заглянуть на объект, где ланч был традиционно ранним. Словом, он был сыт, а все эти мысли о Джоне, простом и естественном, который уж точно не следует чудовищной современной моде на эпилированные подмышки и пах, — уничтожать свой запах? пфф, только беты могли такое придумать! — настраивали на голод иного рода. Казалось, он не сможет проглотить ни кусочка, но сэндвич с цыпленком, беконом, салатом-латуком и томатами черри на сдобном черном хлебе с толстой хрустящей корочкой пах крайне аппетитно. Джейми быстро пересмотрел свои планы, включив в них и сэндвич, и чашку грибного супа, и салат из свежих овощей, — и лишь ломтики картофеля по-деревенски благоразумно отставил в сторону. Когда их принесли, масло на них еще скворчало.  
— Хочешь мой? — спросил он, заметив, что свою порцию картофеля Джон умял в первую очередь. Ну, ему-то что, он о транс-жирах может еще лет сорок не беспокоиться. — Возьми.  
— Хочу, спасибо.

Джейми пару секунд зачарованно понаблюдал, как эти лоснящиеся от жира губы обхватывают ломтик картошки, обмакнутый в белый соус, вскользь подумал, что сам он предпочитает красный, и спохватился. А главный-то, единственно важный вопрос так и не был задан!  
— «Ливерпуль» или «Эвертон»? — гаркнул он. Джон, вздрогнув, выронил картошку изо рта.  
Его выговор не оставлял сомнений в том, что он живет здесь с раннего детства, если не с рождения, так что вариантов было всего два, и один обрекал Джейми на вечные муки. В теории был еще ничтожный шанс услышать: «Не люблю футбол», что тоже было бы скверно, ну а в фантастику, то есть скаузера, болеющего за «Манчестер Юнайтед», Джейми отказывался верить.  
— «Ливерпуль», — ответил Джон, после того как прожевал и сглотнул.  
Джейми шумно выдохнул от облегчения и вернулся к еде. Когда минут через десять, уже перейдя к чаю, он услышал:  
— И это всё? — то подумал, что Джон говорит о порциях.  
— Можем заказать еще.  
— Я имею в виду, это все, что вы хотите обо мне знать? Что я слушаю и за какой клуб болею?  
— Я еще про картошку спрашивал, — неловко пошутил Джейми. — Нет, ну если ты хочешь рассказать о себе, давай, я только за. Но, честно говоря, все необходимое я уже знаю. — Встретив недоуменный взгляд, он постучал пальцем по кончику носа.  
— А, ну да, — без особого энтузиазма согласился Джон. Обоняние омег было не столь острым, они могли оценить запах партнера, но не всегда умели читать его, различая природу компонентов.  
— Не веришь? Ну, гляди. Ты из среднего класса… верхнего среднего класса, — поправился Джейми, чуть принюхавшись. — Сюда ты добрался пешком.  
— На велосипеде, вообще-то.  
Джейми отмахнулся — ошибка была несущественной.  
— Пахнешь улицей. Можно? — он взял Джона за руку и поднес к носу тыльной стороной вверх. Здесь, где под кожей голубые венки сливались друг с другом, запах был четче, гуще и нешуточно кружил голову. Джейми с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы прижаться к запястью губами. Из всех проявлений нежности это была его любимая ласка, однако слишком интимная, не для общественных мест и уж точно не для того, кто формально пока еще не твой.  
— На завтрак ты ел что-то с малиной… сладкое, — сказал он, выпуская его руку.  
— Пудинг, — вот теперь Джон, наконец-то впечатленный, смотрел на Джейми во все глаза. Это было чертовски приятно. — Вам… тебе нравится мой запах? — спросил он тихо, робко, будто даже с замиранием сердца, и Джейми растаял. Его спрашивали о таком, и очень часто, но обычно вопрос задавался кокетства ради: «Я вкусно пахну? Правда-правда? Честно-честно?» Джон же спрашивал искренне. Должно быть, для него эта высокая совместимость тоже была в новинку.  
— Конечно, нравится, — так же тихо ответил Джейми. — Очень, очень нравится. Это же как рация, знаешь. Я слышу, то есть чую тебя так же сильно, как ты меня. Мы настроены друг на друга. Потому что у нас будут здоровые дети.  
— Здоро…? — Джон беспомощно застыл с открытым ртом.  
— Гипотетически, — быстро добавил Джейми, ругая себя. О черт, черт, ну не так же сразу! Говорили, это первоначальное одурение постепенно проходит, после установления связи точно все выравнивается. Не ослабевает, нет, в некотором роде даже усиливается, но когда носишь на себе частицу запаха своей пары, когда ваш запах становится общим, это помогает чувствовать друг друга ясней и не вести себя по-дурацки. То, что Джон сейчас испытывал тот же стыд, слабо утешало. — А… А ты ни о чем спросить не хочешь? Ну, знаешь. Про меня.  
— Я читал твое досье, — ответил Джон, пожав плечами. — Это же… не запрещено? Они открыты для всех сотрудников.  
— Да, без проблем.  
Джейми был немного уязвлен — не расчетливостью подхода, а тем, что ему аналогичный маневр не удался. Он еще вчера, на работе, первым делом после возвращения в кабинет вопреки запрету залез в базу и поискал всех Джонов их компании. Его Джона там не было. Наверное, еще не успели внести.  
— Впечатляющая карьера.  
— Для биозависимого, ты хочешь сказать? — небрежно спросил Джейми, прекрасно зная, что его резюме в снисхождении не нуждается. Он просто проверял, внимательно ли Джон читал.  
— Почему? — тот удивился, но лишь немного, диагноз явно не стал для него бомбой. — Для кого угодно. В двадцать три — начальник объекта, в двадцать семь — ведущий специалист, в тридцать два — директор департамента. Это впечатляет.  
— Это всё Кенни, — упомянув бывшего президента компании, Джейми улыбнулся. — Кенни Далглиш. Роджерс же у нас меньше месяца, а Кенни был, о-о… Очень долго. С семидесятых. Он на какое-то время отходил от дел, оставлял вместо себя управляющих, нанимал иностранцев, и шло неплохо, даже отлично. Все-таки обмен опытом — великая вещь. Некоторые поначалу так говорили, что лучше б переводчика звали, но вот методика их… Ты не представляешь себе. Что там техника или документооборот, мы даже питаться стали иначе! Н-да… Но потом случилась рецессия, и по нам ударило ощутимо. У управляющего нервы стали сдавать, он ввязался в тяжбу с конкурентами. Публичные обвинения в коррупции, шумное было дело. Мы иск проиграли. Тогда-то Кенни и вернулся, ну и сразу начал чистку — управляющего снял, некоторых директоров сменил на тех, кто, может, и не с таким опытом, зато не за зарплату работает. Что толку от кабинетных крыс. Кенни доверял молодым. Триумф школьников, так это называли, — Джейми фыркнул. — Хороши школьники! Да я пятнадцать лет здесь пашу. «Бут Рум» мне как… — он задумался. Как дом, как семья? — Как всё, знаешь. 

Джон кивнул, облизнул верхнюю губу и, помявшись, произнес:  
— Вообще-то, у меня есть один вопрос. У нас… это свидание?  
— Если ты не против.  
— Я не против, просто я… Я не очень-то знаю, как вести себя на свидании, — признался он. — Что говорить, чего не говорить, ну и прочее.  
— Слава богу! — улыбнулся Джейми. — Потому что я тоже.  
Джон вытаращился на него в изумлении.  
— Да ты шутишь.  
— Нисколько.  
— Нет, ты не понял, наверное… Я… Не думаю, что я вообще был на свиданиях. Определенно, не был.  
— А я в последний раз был, дай подумать… Нет, наверное, тоже не был. По крайней мере, не на таких, где знакомятся.  
— Не может быть!  
— Отчего же?  
— Но ты же… Ты свободный альфа и совсем еще не старый…  
— Ну спасибо, — хмыкнул Джейми.  
— Ты финансово независимый и веселый, и такой _привлекательный_ , — стушевавшись, Джон забормотал: — То есть… у тебя такие плечи… наверное, качаешься…  
— Ты считаешь, я привлекательный? — глупо повторил Джейми. Ну и кто тут был распоследним кокетливым омегой?

Джон, зябко поежившись, хотя даже при работающих кондиционерах в баре чувствовалась июньская жара, кивнул. Сначала медленно, первый раз дался ему словно со скрипом, зато остальные три или даже четыре — быстро и легко.  
«Ты очень, очень, очень привлекательный», — как бы говорил он.  
«Поехали ко мне и займемся любовью», — чуть не брякнул в ответ Джейми. Однако у него еще были назначены встречи — день вне офиса следовало провести с максимальной пользой, — а Джона ждали на работе, и главное, как бы сильно их друг к другу ни влекло, возбуждением от него не пахло. Мускусный запах омежьего сока было ни с чем не перепутать, его знал любой альфа, а чуткий нос Джейми легко улавливал даже сквозь одежду. В ранней юности это приводило его в восторг, затем стало доставлять дискомфорт — ей-богу, хотелось бы как-то обойтись без знания, что кассир или банковский служащий, или сосед в кинотеатре тебя хочет. Сейчас Джейми по возможности не обращал на это внимания. Сложновато с каменным лицом наблюдать, как агент 007, которого впервые за историю франшизы играет омега, отстреливается на бегу, если парень слева течет из-за тебя, а твой чертов запах сигнализирует ему: «Да, да, я тоже не прочь». Но Джейми справлялся. Как и все примогены, он был цивилизованным человеком и умел обуздать инстинкты. Например, завязал с кинотеатрами.

— Раз или два в неделю хожу в зал, — сказал он. — Тренажеры и бокс. Так типично, да? Биозависимый занимается боксом. Но уж поверь, там самые тяжелые тренировки, мне есть с чем сравнить. Но когда твой лучший друг бета, а у него пресс как чертова стиральная доска, то приходится держать себя в форме, иначе он проходу тебе не даст своими издевками. Ты же знаешь, как они помешаны на внешности.  
— А еще правильное питание и занятия спортом улучшают запах, — добавил Джон, и Джейми сразу как-то вспомнились слова об экстернате.  
— Да, это тоже, — согласился он. Можно было, конечно, заявить, будто последнее, в чем он нуждается — это улучшать свой запах, но Джейми были не по нутру эти статусные игры, а правда состояла в том, что нельзя пахнуть слишком хорошо.  
— Друг-бета — это Стивен?  
— Откуда?.. Ах да, ты же из персональщиков. Он.  
— Он играл за «Ливерпуль», — сообщил Джон с гордостью, будто Джейми мог этого не знать.  
— Я тоже, между прочим.  
— Серьезно?!  
— Что за народ пишет эти досье, — проворчал Джейми. — Про биозависимость так, поди, красный штамп поставили поперек листа, а про это даже не упомянули. Серьезно, да. С восемьдесят седьмого по девяносто шестой. За академию и за резерв, и две игры за основной состав. Выходил на замену в Кубке, — добавил он, чтоб быть предельно честным. — Но потом мне исполнилось восемнадцать, а контракт мне не предложили. Были варианты в лигах пониже, но, знаешь, если уж играть, то за «Ливерпуль», верно? И я пошел на стройку.  
— А почему не вернулся в школу?  
— Деньги были нужны, — сухо ответил Джейми и, увидев раскаяние на джоновском лице, поспешил увести разговор от неудобной темы: — Но вот Стиви, он-то целый сезон провел в первой команде. И еще бы поиграл.  
— Говорят, какая-то жуткая травма.  
— Скажем так, — усмехнулся Джейми, — у него был палец на ноге. А теперь нету.

Да уж, их со Стиви черный юмор был просто находкой для первого свидания.

— Это его шутка, на самом-то деле, — поспешил оправдаться он. — Ты не подумай, что я смеюсь над ним. То есть, я, бывает, да, но… Он сам много шутит про эти вилы, ты еще услышишь. Над моей генетикой тоже стебется. В жизни слишком много дерьма, нельзя воспринимать его без юмора.  
— Вилы — это в смысле «вот ведь вилы»?  
— Да нет, вилы и есть. Ржавые вилы. В межсезонку пошел на пустырь погонять мяч с братьями, выпинывал его из крапивы и напоролся. Чтоб не было заражения крови, палец пришлось отнять. Такие вот вилы. Компенсацию ему муниципалитет выплатил очень приличную и клуб помогал, и ПФА, но играть он уже не мог. Сдал экзамены, поступил в университет по льготе, а потом к нам, уже не подхалтуривать на стройке со мной, а к риэлторам. Там у него что-то не пошло, и его перевели к персональщикам. Ну а дальше ты знаешь. Самый молодой младший партнер в истории «Бут Рум Билдерс». Все, что ни делается…

В этот момент его вдохновляющую речь прервали сразу двое — официант со счетом и смуглая рука с визиткой. Обычной визиткой, самой простой: имя, число, обозначающее дату, и телефон. Серьезные добавляли фамилию, смелые — адрес, тщеславные — должность. У одного омеги на визитке было написано «эсквайр», Джейми сохранил ее только из-за этого, запах-то был так себе. Молодые, особенно из тех, кто при деньгах, печатали цветные карточки со своим фото, но красивая мордашка на визитке обычно означала, что хозяин или слишком юн и не до конца избавился от бетанских предрассудков, или он законченный нарцисс, или же от него попахивает. Запечатанная оборотная сторона, где могла быть схема проезда или календарь с отмеченным в каждом месяце числом, являлась настоящим криком отчаянья. Чем популярнее был омега, тем меньше информации несла его визитка. А этот мальчик, едва ли старше Джона, пах настолько вкусной смесью кровей, что даже оскорблял свой запах примесью сигаретной вони, хотя с джоновским его аромат было не сравнить, конечно. И в любом случае — как он осмелился? Свободным альфам можно было оказывать знаки внимания, только если они находились одни или же в компании друг друга; к Джейми часто подкатывали, когда они где-нибудь сидели со Стиви, но вот такого неслыханного хамства, чтобы его беспокоили на встрече с омегой, он не помнил. Видимо, за те годы, пока он встречался с омегами преимущественно за закрытыми дверьми, многое поменялось, и не в лучшую сторону. 

Джейми поднял голову, уставился омеге прямо в глаза и процедил уничтожающе:  
— Я. Здесь. Со спутником.  
Омега с высоко поставленной черной челкой и серьгами в ушах взглянул на него в ответ недоверчиво, отчасти даже брезгливо, и ушел не извинившись. Джейми порвал визитку. Допустимо было просто отодвинуть в сторону, чтобы снять вопросы, но он позволил себе грубость — пацан его разозлил.  
— Извини, это было совершенно неуместно, — сказал он, имея в виду вторжение.  
— Ничего, — спокойно ответил Джон, кладя кредитку в книжечку счета.  
— Эй, эй! — возмутился Джейми.  
— Место выбирал я, — напомнил Джон с лукавой улыбкой. — Еду тоже выбирал я.  
— Дай сюда. Я же пригласил тебя, я плачу.  
— Тогда пополам?  
— Нет, если пополам, то у нас дружеская встреча, а не свидание.  
— Почему я не могу угостить обедом парня, который мне нравится? — спросил Джон с невинной иронией и одновременно обезоруживающей серьезностью.  
— А я почему не могу? — вяло отбился Джейми, уже зная, что проиграл.

На улице, рядом с припаркованным велосипедом, он спросил:  
— Мы увидимся еще?  
— Конечно. Мы же вместе работаем.  
— Я не об этом. Серьезно, Джон, я думаю, ты должен мне свидание.  
— Вот как?  
— Да. Нормальное свидание. Ужин. Я отвезу тебя в хорошее место, а ты позволишь мне заплатить по счету. И мы не станем обсуждать Стиви и количество его пальцев.  
— Да, пожалуйста. 

Джейми наклонился к нему, чтобы поцеловать, Джон же подал ему руку, а когда запоздало разгадал намерение, то ужасно смутился. Джейми решил, что вторая попытка подряд будет полным провалом, улыбнулся, махнул на прощание и, независимо сунув руки в карманы, зашагал вниз по улице. То есть, в противоположную от своего автомобиля сторону. Разворачиваться было поздно. Он прошел целый квартал, не оглядываясь — вдруг Джон смотрел ему вслед.

***

— Если завтра в девять их машины тут не будет, сразу звони мне, ясно? Мне напрямую, я лично этих логистов вы… займусь проблемой, то есть. Из-за каких-то сраных унитазов день нам терять нельзя. Что молчишь, понял или нет?  
— Вчера приезжал, — ровно, как бы в пространство, произнес Шкртел. — Сегодня приехал. Когда большое начальство привезешь?  
— Слушай, ты, хамло словацкое, — дружелюбно сказал Джейми, переходя на универсальный язык, доступный даже Мартину Шкртелу. — _Я_ твое большое начальство, усек? Это меня ты должен бояться.  
— Я трепетаю, — невозмутимо ответил Шкртел.

Джейми умел быть грозным, мог наорать так, что волосы с головы сдувало, никакая каска бы не спасла, но этот брился наголо — возможно, дело было в этом. Хотя, скорее, в том, что он частенько бывал альфой. А еще, до принятия Европой конвенции толерантности, он работал в России, так что запугать Мартина Шкртела, начальника строительного участка, председателя профсоюза и стабильного полиморфа, было не так-то просто. Джейми лично повысил его из бригадиров. Такие люди ему были нужны.

— А где твоя лучшая половина? — поинтересовался он.  
Шкртел хмыкнул, но выражение его лица говорило, что с определением он согласен.  
— Отработал смену и ушел домой.  
— И кто он сегодня? — поддел Джейми.  
— Штукатур, — привычно окрысившись, ответил Шкртел.  
— Слушай-ка, а можно личный вопрос? Да нет, не про то. Мне, э, совет нужен. Когда ты Аггеру особый вечер хочешь устроить, что ты делаешь?  
— Особый вечер или особую ночь? — уточнил повеселевший Шкртел и подвигал бровями так, что даже каска сдвинулась.  
— Ну, допустим, ночь.  
— Говорю: не вставай, я сам покормлю Джека.  
Джейми расхохотался.  
— Ладно, а до? Ну, знаешь, давно. Когда ты еще за ним… ухаживал, — Джейми помялся. — Говорил же ты что-то романтичное?  
— Я подумываю о новом тату, — заявил Шкртел. — Что? Это и говорил.  
— Да уж, омега ты никакой… — покачал головой Джейми. — Ты вообще омегой-то бывал? Сколько работаем вместе, никогда не видел.  
— Бывал.  
— И как?  
— Недолго.  
— Тьфу ты. Хоть бы раз нормально ответил. Да, Карра, я был омегой, и мне нравилось, когда Аггер пел мне серенады на датском.  
— «Скиттлс».  
— Чего?  
— «Скиттлс» мне нравится, говорю. Конфеты такие. Фиолетовые особенно. Смородина, — лицо Шкртела приобрело мечтательное выражение. — Собаки еще. Маленькие такие шкодные. На них костюмы шьют. Когда меня омежит, я Дани начинаю разводить на щенка.  
— У вас же уже двое.  
— Ну.  
— А… Так когда ты им инстаграм завел, это…?  
— Ну.  
— Итого: татуировки, конфеты, маленькие собачки, — вздохнул Джейми. — Ну спасибо, удружил.  
— Обращайся, — с важностью ответил Шкртел и, порывшись в кармане комбинезона, сунул ему визитку тату-салона.

***

От: **Каррагер, Джеймс** <[james.carragher@bootroombuilders.co.uk](mailto:james.carragher@bootroombuilders.co.uk)>  
Дата: среда, 15 июня 2011 г.  
Тема: СРОЧНО  
Кому: "Харт, Николас" <[nicholas.hart@bootroombuilders.co.uk](mailto:nicholas.hart@bootroombuilders.co.uk)>

ЦЕЛЬ: ВТОРОЕ СВИДАНИЕ  
РОМАНТИКА: +  
ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНЫЕ ТЕМЫ: ?  
ЗАПРЕЩЕННЫЕ ТЕМЫ: ?  
МЕСТО: ???

Каррагер, Джеймс  
директор департамента капитального строительства  
«Бут Рум Билдерс»  
44, Холл Лейн, Эйнтри  
Ливерпуль, Мерсисайд  
L9 0EX, Великобритания

Тел.: +44(0)151 521 3080  
Факс: +44(0)151 524 0931  
E-mail: [james.carragher@bootroombuilders.co.uk](mailto:james.carragher@bootroombuilders.co.uk)  
Сайт: [www.bootroombuilders.co.uk](http://www.bootroombuilders.co.uk)

* * *

От: **Харт, Николас** <[nicholas.hart@bootroombuilders.co.uk](mailto:nicholas.hart@bootroombuilders.co.uk)>  
Дата: среда, 15 июня 2011 г.  
Тема: Re: СРОЧНО  
Кому: "Каррагер, Джеймс" <[james.carragher@bootroombuilders.co.uk](mailto:james.carragher@bootroombuilders.co.uk)>

 _> ЦЕЛЬ: ВТОРОЕ СВИДАНИЕ  
>РОМАНТИКА: +  
>ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНЫЕ ТЕМЫ: ?  
>ЗАПРЕЩЕННЫЕ ТЕМЫ: ?  
>МЕСТО: ???_  
Незачем так ОРАТЬ, я от тебя через стенку.

Буду рад ответить на ваши вопросы.  
Заранее спасибо и всего наилучшего, 

Харт, Николас  
секретарь департамента капитального строительства  
«Бут Рум Билдерс»  
44, Холл Лейн, Эйнтри  
Ливерпуль, Мерсисайд  
L9 0EX, Великобритания

Тел.: +44(0)151 521 3080  
Факс: +44(0)151 524 0931  
E-mail: [nicholas.hart@bootroombuilders.co.uk](mailto:nicholas.hart@bootroombuilders.co.uk)  
Сайт: [www.bootroombuilders.co.uk](http://www.bootroombuilders.co.uk)

* * *

От: **Каррагер, Джеймс** <[james.carragher@bootroombuilders.co.uk](mailto:james.carragher@bootroombuilders.co.uk)>  
Дата: среда, 15 июня 2011 г.  
Тема: Re: Re: СРОЧНО  
Кому: "Харт, Николас" <[nicholas.hart@bootroombuilders.co.uk](mailto:nicholas.hart@bootroombuilders.co.uk)>

 _> Незачем так ОРАТЬ, я от тебя через стенку. _  
просто ответь на вопрос

Каррагер, Джеймс  
директор департамента капитального строительства  
«Бут Рум Билдерс»  
44, Холл Лейн, Эйнтри  
Ливерпуль, Мерсисайд  
L9 0EX, Великобритания

Тел.: +44(0)151 521 3080  
Факс: +44(0)151 524 0931  
E-mail: [james.carragher@bootroombuilders.co.uk](mailto:james.carragher@bootroombuilders.co.uk)  
Сайт: [www.bootroombuilders.co.uk](http://www.bootroombuilders.co.uk)

* * *

— Серьезно? — спросил Ник, заглядывая в дверной проем. — _Свидание_? Это тот самый, да?  
— Николас, я очень занят, — ответил Джейми, не отрываясь от бумаг. — Ни с кем меня не соединяйте и пришлите данные, которые я просил, как можно быстрее. И чашку чая, пожалуйста.  
— Я секретарь отдела, а не твой личный ассистент.  
— Ромашковый подойдет.  
— И кто же этот счастливчик?  
— Если хочешь знать, его зовут Джон.  
— Джон…? А дальше?  
— Николас, я же сказал, я очень занят! — прорычал Джейми, захлопнув папку оглушительно громко.

* * *

От: **Каррагер, Джеймс** <[james.carragher@bootroombuilders.co.uk](mailto:james.carragher@bootroombuilders.co.uk)>  
Дата: среда, 15 июня 2011 г.  
Тема: ДОПОЛНЕНИЯ  
Кому: "Харт, Николас" <[nicholas.hart@bootroombuilders.co.uk](mailto:nicholas.hart@bootroombuilders.co.uk)>

секс: ОК?

Каррагер, Джеймс  
директор департамента капитального строительства  
«Бут Рум Билдерс»  
44, Холл Лейн, Эйнтри  
Ливерпуль, Мерсисайд  
L9 0EX, Великобритания

Тел.: +44(0)151 521 3080  
Факс: +44(0)151 524 0931  
E-mail: [james.carragher@bootroombuilders.co.uk](mailto:james.carragher@bootroombuilders.co.uk)  
Сайт: [www.bootroombuilders.co.uk](http://www.bootroombuilders.co.uk)

* * *

От: **Харт, Николас** <[nicholas.hart@bootroombuilders.co.uk](mailto:nicholas.hart@bootroombuilders.co.uk)>  
Дата: среда, 15 июня 2011 г.  
Тема: Re: ДОПОЛНЕНИЯ  
Кому: "Каррагер, Джеймс" <[james.carragher@bootroombuilders.co.uk](mailto:james.carragher@bootroombuilders.co.uk)>

 _> секс: ОК?_  
Если хочешь быть рыцарем, подожди до третьего свидания. Но целоваться можно. Ты ведь уже целовал его?

Буду рад ответить на ваши вопросы.  
Заранее спасибо и всего наилучшего, 

Харт, Николас  
секретарь департамента капитального строительства  
«Бут Рум Билдерс»  
44, Холл Лейн, Эйнтри  
Ливерпуль, Мерсисайд  
L9 0EX, Великобритания

Тел.: +44(0)151 521 3080  
Факс: +44(0)151 524 0931  
E-mail: [nicholas.hart@bootroombuilders.co.uk](mailto:nicholas.hart@bootroombuilders.co.uk)  
Сайт: [www.bootroombuilders.co.uk](http://www.bootroombuilders.co.uk)

* * *

От: **Каррагер, Джеймс** <[james.carragher@bootroombuilders.co.uk](mailto:james.carragher@bootroombuilders.co.uk)>  
Дата: среда, 15 июня 2011 г.  
Тема: Re: Re: ДОПОЛНЕНИЯ  
Кому: "Харт, Николас" <[nicholas.hart@bootroombuilders.co.uk](mailto:nicholas.hart@bootroombuilders.co.uk)>

 _> Если хочешь быть рыцарем, подожди до третьего свидания. Но целоваться можно. Ты ведь уже целовал его?_  
:(

Каррагер, Джеймс  
директор департамента капитального строительства  
«Бут Рум Билдерс»  
44, Холл Лейн, Эйнтри  
Ливерпуль, Мерсисайд  
L9 0EX, Великобритания

Тел.: +44(0)151 521 3080  
Факс: +44(0)151 524 0931  
E-mail: [james.carragher@bootroombuilders.co.uk](mailto:james.carragher@bootroombuilders.co.uk)  
Сайт: [www.bootroombuilders.co.uk](http://www.bootroombuilders.co.uk)

* * *

От: **Харт, Николас** <[nicholas.hart@bootroombuilders.co.uk](mailto:nicholas.hart@bootroombuilders.co.uk)>  
Дата: среда, 15 июня 2011 г.  
Тема: Re: Re: Re: ДОПОЛНЕНИЯ  
Кому: "Каррагер, Джеймс" <[james.carragher@bootroombuilders.co.uk](mailto:james.carragher@bootroombuilders.co.uk)>

 _> :(_  
Я ТАК ГОРЖУСЬ ТОБОЙ! 

Буду рад ответить на ваши вопросы.  
Заранее спасибо и всего наилучшего, 

Харт, Николас  
секретарь департамента капитального строительства  
«Бут Рум Билдерс»  
44, Холл Лейн, Эйнтри  
Ливерпуль, Мерсисайд  
L9 0EX, Великобритания

Тел.: +44(0)151 521 3080  
Факс: +44(0)151 524 0931  
E-mail: [nicholas.hart@bootroombuilders.co.uk](mailto:nicholas.hart@bootroombuilders.co.uk)  
Сайт: [www.bootroombuilders.co.uk](http://www.bootroombuilders.co.uk)

***

— Когда ты сказал, что мы поужинаем во тьме, я не думал, что это буквально, — вполголоса, но с различимым восхищением поделился Джон. — Как считаешь, они принесут свечку для романтики?  
— Тут же вся соль в том, чтобы друг друга не видеть.  
— Я пошутил.  
— Ха. Ясно.  
— «Во тьме»… — повторил Джон название ресторана, словно катал на языке вместе с глотком вина. Им принесли по бокалу, предупредив, что блюда подадут через двадцать минут. — Умно придумано. Где ты был вчера? Во тьме. Зря я не спросил, куда мы едем. Куда ты везешь меня? Во тьму.  
Джейми рассмеялся.  
— А ты бы не выскочил из машины от такого-то ответа?

Что было по-настоящему умно, так это то, что зал для примогенов обслуживали официанты-беты, и наоборот. В кромешной темноте оставшиеся чувства обострялись до предела, особенно обоняние, и сейчас Джейми чувствовал джоновский запах так четко, что даже иллюзорно видел контуры лица — не на самом деле, но мог с легкостью указать, где его рот, где волосы, где ямка между ключиц. Посетителей за соседними столиками сидело не так много — все же это был вечер четверга, а не пятницы, да и цены здесь кусались, зато и лишних запахов было по минимуму. Официант с собственным специфическим ароматом нарушил бы атмосферу интимности, зато клиентам-бетам было только на руку, что еду им приносит омега или альфа: он ни за что не перепутает столик, и его советам относительно вин и кухни можно полностью доверять. Те официанты ориентировались именно по запаху — Джейми так предполагал, он и сам бы смог, после того как запомнил бы расстановку мебели. А парень, провожавший их с Джоном за столик из освещенного бара, был слепым. Таким образом ресторан трудоустраивал слабовидящих бет, набирал баллов в рейтинге, и все были в выигрыше.

— На самом деле, мне свет не нужен. Я тебя и так вижу.  
— Да?  
— Смутно, но… Я же биозависимый.  
— Что я сейчас делаю?  
— М… показываешь язык?  
— Ты правда видишь! — поразился Джон.  
— Да ладно, теперь я пошутил.  
— А. 

Ник сказал ему: «Просто будь собой и помни, что ты ему уже нравишься». Действительно, они ведь были идеальной парой, что могло бы пойти не так? Было, конечно, кое-что настораживающее: например, когда Джон давал ему свой телефон, то продиктовал номер, а не предложил визитку. Или вот рукопожатие на прощание. Джейми успел поразмыслить на этот счет и решил, что тут дело а) в возрасте, б) в генетике: у Джона еще не так давно был парень-бета. Может, совсем недавно. Может, был до сих пор — эта мысль жгла ревностью. Те отношения строились совсем иначе, и было вполне естественным, что Джона смущала химия с полузнакомым альфой, от которого несло похотью. Биозависимым к тому же. Джейми чувствовал, что Джон стесняется, если не сказать побаивается его, и если причиной была не генетика, что же еще?

— Сначала я подумывал устроить нам вечер не в ресторане, а в спортзале.  
Джон издал смешок.  
— Знаешь, я начинаю верить, что ты давно не ходил на свидания.  
Джейми улыбнулся тоже.  
— Нет, это не просто зал. Он общий, понимаешь? Не альфы отдельно, омеги отдельно, а все вместе. Но там очень строго, никакого интима. Знакомиться не возбраняется, конечно, но хочешь уединиться с кем-то — веди домой, в зале ни-ни. Попался раз — плати штраф, попался два — абонемент аннулируют пожизненно. Честное слово, ты должен унюхать, что там творится, словами такое не опишешь. Мы еще сходим туда… — тут Джейми представил себе этот будоражащий коктейль запахов, разгоряченные, потные, искушающие тела… Вдруг кто-то из них окажется для Джона еще подходящей него? — Как-нибудь потом, — нахмурившись, закончил он.  
— …и?  
— Восемь лет там занимаюсь, и ни единого предупреждения. Я хочу сказать — я не животное, Джон.  
— Я так и не считаю, — тихо ответил тот.  
— Вот и хорошо. Я знаю, что о нас говорят. Да не напрягайся ты так, я это с детства слышал. У вас, мол, две дороги, на ринг или в порно — это если на свободе. Но порнобизнес не резиновый, — пошутил он. — Наши на всех должностях есть. У «Эвертона», вон, биозависимый тренер. Не думаю, что он их бьет или… н-да… И для справки: мой патер биозависимый, а младшие братья нет, и у меня это слабее, чем у него. Не подумай, он не на пособии, дееспособный вполне, и в психушке ни разу не был. В участке был, это да. На пяти стадионах Лиги в черном списке, — Джейми ухмыльнулся. — Видишь, это не усугубляется. Думаю, мои дети уже будут… нормальными. Обычными. Может, кого из внуков накроет.  
— Можно спросить?  
— Конечно. Спрашивай что угодно.  
— За что тебя арестовали?  
Джейми опешил от неожиданности.  
— Как ты узнал? Этого нет в моем личном деле.  
— У нас был альфа в школе, Энди. Тоже… как ты. Он угнал соседскую машину. Собирался покататься и вернуть, они просто развлекались так с мышкой, но их остановила полиция проверить документы… Короче, его забрали. Дело заводить не стали, он же был несовершеннолетним. Но поставили на учет. И он стал сдавать кровь каждый месяц. А ты тогда в кабинете сказал, что сегодня твой день. Извини, если не так понял.  
— Я разбил витрину, — сознался Джейми. — Швырнул в нее бутылку. Бухой был просто в жопу.  
Джон прыснул.  
— Не понравилось, как она вписывается в архитектурный ансамбль?  
— Скорее, мудак в отражении не понравился, — теперь посмеялись они оба. — Это было давно. Очень давно. Я оплатил ущерб и уговорил хозяина магазина забрать заявление, чтобы это нигде в моих записях не появлялось, но вот гормоны с тех пор на контроле. Катехоламины, кстати, в норме, на верхней границе, но в пределах. Ну а андрогены, конечно, высокие, одорион тоже. Имей в виду, ты можешь получить мою карту в любой момент. Не только перед… Когда скажешь.

Залпом допив все оставшееся в бокале вино, Джон выпалил:  
— Почему я?  
— Почему ты что?  
— Почему я? — повторил он настойчиво. — Ты же… Ты совместим со всеми.  
— Ну что ты. Я просто у всех в верхних пятидесяти. Почти у всех.  
— Универсальный любовник, — сказал Джон очень тихо, выбрав самое дипломатичное и самое лестное для Джейми определение его диагноза. Чаще доводилось слышать: «Ебарь, но не психопат».  
— Ты знаешь, даже если Дон Жуан и Квазимодо и впрямь были из наших, это не значит…  
— Казанова.  
— Как скажешь. Это не значит, что я такой же. У нас будет связь. Я никогда… Я думал, я из невосприимчивых, но нет, поверь уж, все будет по-настоящему.  
— Джейми…  
— Я люблю тебя. Вот почему.

Джон выдохнул, сердце его забилось так часто и громко, что Джейми услышал, а запах стал ярче, взрываясь красками эмоций.  
Что сказать еще, Джейми не знал. Вина ему не хотелось, пьяным он себя чувствовал и так.  
— А это правда, что у тебя в детстве не было связи с дэдди? — осторожно спросил Джон.  
— Да, это правда.  
— И пупка нет?  
— Нет.  
— А… как тогда? Просто ровно, и все?  
— Нет, там шрам. Пуповина же отторгалась, ее вырезали.

Он ощутил теплое прикосновение к своей руке — ладонь Джона легла поверх его, безмолвно сочувствуя и прося прощения. Джейми погладил ее большим пальцем.  
— Наклонись, скажу один секрет.  
И когда Джон послушался, Джейми его поцеловал — коротко, мягко, едва разомкнутыми губами, чтобы отпить его запаха, перемешанного с винным, и не ждать окончания вечера с еще одним прощанием, полным неловкости.  
— А где секрет? — спросил Джон, пряча улыбку в голосе, ну и как после этого можно было не поцеловать его снова?

Оторвавшись, но не отпустив его руку, Джейми спросил:  
— Джонни, а как твоя фамилия?

***

— Если я тебе больше не нужен, то я пошел.  
— Ники, ты мне всегда нужен.  
— Тогда я тем более ухожу. Перевести звонки на тебя?  
— Переведи на менеджеров.  
— Никого уже нет! К твоему сведению, вечер пятницы! А я-то думал, тебя хоть личная жизнь сделает нормальным человеком.

Джейми не стал упоминать, что его личной жизни на выходных не будет в городе, и сейчас она, наверное, уже садится на лондонский поезд, а он сам не столько занят, сколько ждет Стиви. Ждать его можно было хоть до утра, зато появилось время собрать документы к понедельничному совещанию.  
— Я ушел.  
— Привет альфятнику.

Когда Ник снова сунулся в дверь, Джейми, глядя в экран, проворчал:  
— Скройся уже.  
— Карра, тебя вызывает Роджерс, — по-деловому озабоченно сказал Ник.  
— Сейчас?  
— Сейчас.

Поднявшись из кресла, Джейми застегнул пиджак и щелкнул по клавиатуре, вызывая заставку с паролем.  
— Что ему нужно от тебя в такое время?  
— Хотел бы я знать.  
— Дождаться тебя?  
— Нет, иди. Вдруг это надолго.

Несколько минут спустя Джейми уже садился на невысокий кожаный диван в кабинете президента компании. Он предпочел бы стул, но Роджерс жестом пригласил его сюда, а сам встал напротив, прислонившись к письменному столу и выставив вперед ноги. Судя по всему, беседа обещала быть неофициальной, однако невозможно было забыть, кто здесь босс: низкорослый кряжистый Роджерс сейчас возвышался над Джейми, превосходя его ростом раза в два.  
— Что же вы так засиживаетесь, Джейми? — с добродушной укоризной произнес он. — Совсем не бережете себя.  
— Да и вы не дома, мистер Роджерс.  
— Просто Брендан, пожалуйста, — попросил тот, не забыв и про вежливый смешок. Отсюда, снизу, набрякшие мешки под его глазами казались еще темней, а стойкий запах кофе и гуараны говорил, что этот альфа хронически недосыпает. — Хорошо, не буду задерживать вас, позвольте сразу к делу. Я слышал, вы кандидат на место младшего партнера, и уже подали заявление. Снова. Стандартный срок для рассмотрения кандидатур — три месяца… — Джейми, не выдержав, усмехнулся. — Я сказал что-то не так?  
— Нет, все так, просто… По три месяца рассматривают только тех, кого завернут.  
— Вот как? — Роджерс уставился на него с любопытством.  
— Вы же знаете, как это бывает. Бумажная волокита для отвода глаз. Совет сразу знает, как будет голосовать, если только не случится какого-то форс-мажора.  
— Считаете, в прошлый раз вас заставили ждать, оправдываясь формальными проверками, хотя могли отказать сразу?  
— Считаю, да.  
— Джейми… — скрестив руки, Роджерс подался вперед, практически нависая над ним, хотя его лицо и голос были как нельзя более располагающими. — Могу я спросить, что в таком случае заставило вас попытаться вновь? В Совете сидят те же люди. Кроме Кеннета, но он, насколько я знаю, относился к вам с большой симпатией. Что заставляет вас думать, что сейчас решение будет иным? При всем уважении, ваш департамент не совершил чего-то экстраординарного за первый квартал.  
— Хотите честно?  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
— Я считаю, что я этого заслуживаю, — спокойно ответил Джейми. — К осени мы сдадим Парк Лейн, и сдадим в срок, будьте уверены. А потом начнем авантюру с коттеджным поселком, и это у всех попьет немало крови, но мы и его построим. Я уверен в своих парнях. Они знают свое дело, они будут ворчать, будут костерить втихаря…  
— Меня, — подсказал Роджерс.  
— Меня тоже. Но они понимают, что для «Бут Рум» это шаг вперед, и будут работать на совесть. Как и я. Я здесь всю жизнь, для меня слово «партнер» не пустой звук, Брендан. Я заслуживаю быть частью компании, не просто наемным работником.  
— Хороший ответ, — кивнул Роджерс. — Ну что ж, тогда вас заинтересует то, что Кеннет оставил мне. Вот, это месяц лежит в моем сейфе, — он протянул Джейми тяжелую кожаную папку с тисненым логотипом «Бут Рум Билдерс».

Джейми открыл ее, уставился в первый документ, пролистал оставшиеся и неверяще поднял глаза на босса.  
— Приказ о вашем назначении, — любезно подтвердил тот. — Совет проголосовал за.  
— Но…  
— Почему он не подписан? Кеннет предоставил это право мне. Видите ли, подпиши он его сам, работать вместе все равно предстояло бы нам с вами, так что это разумное, трезвое решение, не находите?  
— Пожалуй, — согласился Джейми, чуть нахмурившись.  
— Вы недовольны?  
— Удивлен, скорее. Не думал, что Кенни станет утаивать такое от меня.  
— Хотите откровенность за откровенность? — Роджерс вдруг озорно подмигнул ему. — Он очень хвалил вас, Джейми, я был уверен, что он вас переоценивает, но при этом Кеннет сказал сразу: терпения у этого мальчишки нет. Простите за фамильярность, его слова. Полагаю, он хотел напоследок преподать вам урок, но не проучить. Не желаете выпить?  
Джейми немного растерялся.  
— Это что, тоже какая-то проверка?  
Роджерс расхохотался и нажал кнопку интеркома.  
— Джозеф, будьте так любезны, принесите нам с мистером Каррагером виски безо льда. У меня есть еще около двух месяцев, — продолжил он, обращаясь уже к Джейми, — чтобы все взвесить. Изначально я планировал дождаться сдачи Парк Лейн и уже на основании этого принять решение. Но вот что я скажу вам, Джейми. Вы абсолютно правы, тянут только те, кто не знает, под каким предлогом отказать. Я знаю, вам, как и большинству, нелегко из-за того, через что проходит компания в связи со слиянием, и, как вы выразились, авантюра с индивидуальным строительством не станет прогулкой в парке. Но вы на моей стороне. На стороне «Бут Рум», — быстро исправился Роджерс. — А еще вы не замечаете моих рогов и хвоста, это лестно.

Джейми улыбнулся, с некоторым смущением почесав в затылке. О черт, Стиви был прав, тут везде были уши.

В кабинет с подносом вошел Джо, миниатюрный омега-валлиец, юный, но исполнительный и серьезный. У него был свежий душистый аромат, возбуждающий обоняние, как лимонная корка. Если бы не нос, похожий на птичий клюв, Джо можно было бы назвать красавчиком, но и это его не портило. Секретарь был одним из немногих, кого Роджерс привел с собой в «Бут Рум». Странно, что от него самого до сих пор не пахло лимонами, раз уж и другим омегой он не пах тоже.

— Спасибо, Джозеф. Поставьте на стол, пожалуйста, и останьтесь на минуту.

Время будто замедлило ход, пока Джейми смотрел, как его босс вновь берет в руки папку, раскрывает ее, достает из внутреннего кармана перьевую ручку и оставляет две размашистых подписи.

— Отнесите это в исходящие и можете быть свободны на сегодня.  
— До свидания, мистер Роджерс.  
— Всего хорошего.

Роджерс передал бокал Джейми, молча отсалютовал ему своим и сделал символический глоток, скорее намочив губы.  
— Поздравляю. Объявим об этом в понедельник на совещании, если вы не против.  
— Спасибо, — ошарашенно ответил Джейми, разом ополовинив свою порцию. Обжигающий вкус прокатился с языка в горло и вернул его в чувство.  
— О, не стоит. Кеннет был абсолютно прав насчет вас, теперь я это вижу. Что же до терпения… Не величайшая добродетель и, признаться, не моя. — Роджерс улыбнулся ему по-приятельски, как заговорщик. — Вы важная фигура для компании. О вас много говорят, к вам прислушиваются, у вас есть враги, но друзей больше. Вы понравились даже моему сыну, а это не так-то легко, он мало кого подпускает к себе.  
— Вашему сыну? — напрягшись, повторил Джейми, уже шестым чувством, нутром зная ответ.  
— Джонатону. Как я понял, вы с ним довольно близки.  
— Джон ваш сын? — шокированный, он никак не мог поверить в это, просто в голове не укладывалось.  
— Именно. Могу я, кстати, полюбопытствовать, какие у вас планы на его счет?  
— Самые серьезные, — прохрипел Джейми и допил свой виски.  
— Что ж, если так, я рад. 

Ни в какой вселенной Брендан Роджерс, североирландский магнат, основатель корпорации «Роджерс Девелопмент», президент «Бут Рум Билдерс», один из ста богатейших людей Объединенного Королевства, не мог быть и не был рад тому, что его сын намеревается связаться с биозависимым трудоголиком, у которого нет и десяти миллионов за душой. Джейми понимал это.  
— Но… Он ведь Фланаган.  
— Фамилия родителя. Он законный, если вы об этом, — вежливо, но с холодностью пояснил Роджерс. — Теперь законный. Мы можем признавать чужих детей, но не своих собственных. Нам еще многое предстоит исправить в этой стране, не так ли?

Джейми машинально покивал. Измены среди примогенов были нечастым явлением, обычно связь удерживала пару изнутри и извне, фиксируя на феромонах друг друга и приглушая их запахи для остальных. Однако всегда, особенно при невысокой совместимости, была вероятность встретить более подходящего партнера, чей букет активизирует твои рецепторы. Да и связь могла ослабнуть и даже разрушиться, если партнеры проводили несколько циклов порознь, а тем более — не одни. Еще бывали браки без связи — редкий, почти полностью изживший себя эквивалент бетанских союзов. Абсолютное большинство пар сначала вступало в связь, а уже потом в брак. Проще говоря, сначала ты получаешь благословение от природы, а потом несколько месяцев выбираешь цвет смокинга и рассылаешь приглашения на свадьбу. Связи особые приготовления не требовались. Разве что бульон. Ну и, говоря об этом, еще была течка. Запертые в одном помещении альфа и течной омега, будь они хоть оба связаны с другими, даже при одном рейнолдсовском проценте не станут говорить о погоде, потому-то нулевой совместимости и не существовало. Не то чтобы кто-то одержимо запирал честных граждан в самый неподходящий для них день, но это было до нелепости частым оправданием неверных супругов. Так вот, если в результате связанный омега рожал, ребенка имел право признать своим его муж — если хотел того, разумеется. Когда же связанный альфа делал ребенка свободному омеге, у малыша был шанс стать законным, если у него появлялся отчим или по достижении восемнадцати лет. До этого в его метрике в графе «патер» стоял прочерк. Незаконные примогены были изгоями, в школьной иерархии даже беты находились выше их. Что же до незаконных бет — иначе как ублюдками их и не называли. Поправки к семейному кодексу, защищающие права патеров, предлагались регулярно, но не проходили, как ни иронично, из-за голосов связанных омег.

Итак, Джон перешел в статус законного. Это делало его наследником и человеком иного, высшего круга, и хотя за Джейми играла совместимость — самый важный, если не единственно важный фактор, — он догадывался, куда сейчас свернет разговор. Роджерс не станет говорить: «Держись подальше от моего сына», как сделал бы на его месте сам Джейми; он явно избрал другую тактику: сначала кинул кость, дав то, что у Джейми фактически уже было, а сейчас будет просить его отступиться. Ловко. В такого рода делах Джейми был не силен, манипуляции оставались сферой омег, но оценить комбинацию он мог. 

— К двадцати пяти, если не раньше, он будет вице-президентом компании, — продолжал тем временем Роджерс, — и когда он встанет у руля, то столкнется с определенными трудностями. У него светлая голова, но он не такой, как мы с вами — не начинал с нуля, его знания теоретические. И не сочтите меня предвзятым, но он омега. Во многом это поможет ему, однако в чем-то и повредит. Я рассчитываю, что во время этой стажировки он наберется прежде всего уверенности, понимаете? Будет перенимать опыт руководства, учиться подавать себя, быть авторитетом. Я направил его в департамент Джеррарда, чтобы он немного поварился во внутренней кухне, узнал коллектив, но сейчас, думаю, пришла пора… Джейми, я прошу вас, пусть это останется между нами. Не хочу, чтобы множились эти слухи о моей нетерпимости. Честное слово, ничего не имею против бет, но как альфа альфу вы должны меня понять…  
— Вы хотите, чтоб у него был наставник с твердой рукой.  
— Именно, — с облегчением улыбнулся Роджерс.  
— Кто конкретно?  
— Вообще-то, я думал о вас. Вы удивлены? Мне нравятся ваши методы. Тоталитарная демократия под знаменами третьей республики. Вы умеете добиваться своего, не изменяя себе, вас боятся, но и любят. Когда ситуация требует того, вы находите правильный выход, и быстро. Это было бы идеально для Джона, если б он поработал под вашим началом хотя бы несколько месяцев.  
— Так… не вижу проблемы? Пусть переходит к нам с понедельника, я буду рад помочь.  
— Джейми, Джейми… — вздохнул Роджерс. — Видите ли, в чем дело… Вам ведь известна политика компании относительно связей между сотрудниками?

«Вот оно, — понял Джейми. — Началось».

— Только не внутри департамента, — сухо ответил он.  
— Верно. Он будет в вашем прямом подчинении, и он не ваш родственник, соответственно, это нарушение договора. Полагаю, для вас не секрет, что в таких случаях компания прощается с одним из сотрудников, и, как правило, с тем, кто ниже по должности. Джон пока всего лишь стажер, а вы уже младший партнер, все очевидно, не так ли? Но через два года, после магистратуры, он вернется сюда, уже на постоянной основе. Скажите, как он будет выглядеть в глазах сотрудников с пометкой «Был уволен» в досье? К сожалению, ничего не выйдет. Я хотел бы, чтоб Джон поработал с вами, потому что вы превосходный альфа, но ваши отношения будут очевидны для всех именно потому, что вы альфа.  
— Иначе говоря, вы хотите, чтоб мы с вашим сыном расстались.  
— Не совсем так, — болезненно улыбнулся Роджерс. — Не совсем так… Послушайте, вы думаете, я не знаю, что такое химия? Я лишь прошу вас о содействии и предлагаю вам вот что: либо вы помогаете Джону вырасти профессионально, стать в будущем достойным руководителем «Бут Рум Билдерс», но личные отношения ставите на паузу до осени, пока он не вернется в университет, либо же продолжаете ваш, гм, роман, а мне рекомендуете альфу, к которому я бы мог определить его в ассистенты. Вы здесь давно, и всех знаете. Как насчет Ховарда, кстати? — оживился он. — Тим Ховард, хороший вариант?

Джейми помрачнел. Тим Ховард, свободный альфа с этим своим распутным мулатским запахом? Шесть футов татуировок и три дюйма американской улыбки? Тот Тим Ховард, который, когда они играли департамент на департамент, им гол забил со своей половины поля, хотя, черт его побери, в противоположных воротах стоял? Вот этот Тим Ховард? Да ни за что.

— Нет, ну зачем Джону в проектный, — хмуро сказал он. — Вы сами говорите, ему нужно по-настоящему во все это окунуться. По-настоящему — это к нам.  
— То есть вы согласны…? 

Из-за алкоголя запах Роджерса стал слегка смазанным, не считывался четко, хотя он даже не допил до конца — на дне его бокала плескался виски. Именно что плескался, рябил. Рука, сжимающая толстостенный бокал, мелко дрожала.

— А вы волнуетесь, — заметил Джейми.  
Роджерс, на миг перестав быть воплощением дружелюбия, метнул в него яростный взгляд, и тут же словно обмяк, раскрылся.  
— Речь о моем сыне. О моем _сыне_ , — даже голос его изменился, став проще без этой елейной вежливости. — Разумеется, я волнуюсь. Он же мой маленький мальчик, а я, возможно, говорю с его парой. Никак не привыкну, что он вырос. Хотя в его возрасте я уже был женат. Да и вы, кажется, тоже.  
— Я никогда не был женат, — натянуто ответил Джейми.  
— О, простите. Должно быть, что-то перепутал. Так на чем мы остановились?  
— Дайте мне время подумать. В любом случае мы не должны решать это без Джонни.  
— Джонни? — с веселым удивлением повторил Роджерс. — Конечно же, верно. Обсудите всё с ним и сообщите мне, к чему вы пришли. И маленький совет, Джейми, если позволите. Идите домой. Сгореть на работе еще успеете.

***

Начать стоило с вопроса, как прошла поездка в Лондон и уик-энд вообще, но у Джейми было всего двадцать минут. С учетом дороги от кабинета до «Старбакса» на первом этаже, десять. За вычетом того, что ушло на добычу одного латте и одного чая, около семи.

— У нас с твоим патером в пятницу был разговор… — он сразу взял быка за рога, но все-таки отвлекся. — Почему ты не сказал, Джон?  
— Ты не спрашивал об отцах. И… я думал, ты тоже читал мое досье.  
— Я искал Джона, а ты Джонатон. — Джейми покачал головой. — Ладно, уже неважно. Так он передал тебе суть?  
Джон кивнул.  
— Или мы работаем вместе, — медленно выговорил он. — Или мы… вместе.  
— Чего бы ты хотел?  
— А ты?

Выбор был не таким уж простым. Само собой, он хотел Джона, но также он хотел познакомить его с компанией, как никто другой бы не смог. Хотел бы оказать услугу Роджерсу, поскольку не привык быть кому-то должным. Все это не стоило того, чтоб отказываться от своей пары, но речь шла лишь о двух месяцах. То есть, о двух циклах, которые Джон проведет с кем-нибудь другим — нет, это было невыносимо. Но, может, он принимал супрессанты… Или согласился бы принимать, чтобы подождать…

Эта круговерть мыслей измучила Джейми за выходные и ни к чему не привела. Однако сейчас, когда он видел Джона, его серьезные встревоженные глаза, слышал, вдыхал, чувствовал его, — сейчас он понимал, что не сможет два месяца быть с ним так близко, но не быть с ним. Значит, оставалось определить его в другой департамент, а потом, через год, у Джона будет еще одна практика, и вот ею они займутся вместе, потому что к тому времени уже наверняка будут…

— Выходи за меня, — выдал Джейми.  
Джон распахнул глаза и, кажется, начал сползать под стол.  
— Джонни, это же все решает! Члены семьи могут работать вместе. Твой патер не одобрит, но и запретить не сможет, мы взрослые люди. Мы… — Джейми глотнул воздуха и спохватился. — Я знаю, все слишком быстро. Это, получается, наше третье свидание. Мы встретились две недели назад, знакомы всего неделю. Наверное, ты все не так себе представлял. Тут должны быть цветы и конфеты, и маленькие собачки…  
— З-зачем маленькие собачки?  
— У меня даже кольца нет… Но кольца, считай, уже бетанская традиция, это все условности. Джонни. Послушай. Мы пара. Мы станем ею… ну, тебе виднее. Очень скоро. И тогда я все равно бы просил тебя… оказать мне честь… ну как там правильно, подскажи мне? Встал бы на колено и просил. Хочешь, сейчас встану?  
— Пожалуйста, не надо.  
— Я хочу сказать, мы все равно будем вместе. Мне никто, кроме тебя, не нужен. И ты… ты чувствуешь то же самое, так ведь?  
Джон закусил губу и несмело произнес:  
— Ты классный.  
— Так если мы знаем, что будет через год или полгода, почему не сейчас? Решение есть решение, и оно уже принято. Какой смысл тянуть? Если ты хочешь большое торжество, мы устроим его потом. И, обещаю, у тебя будет столько свиданий, сколько ты захочешь. Джон Фланаган… — торжественно начал Джейми, достал из кармана потертую, туго набитую визитницу и подвинул ее по столу к Джону. 

Следующие секунды были мучительны, потому что в ответ не происходило ничего.

— А… Ну да… — забормотал Джон. — Я же должен тоже отдать свою… Прости, у меня нет. Мне… пока не надо.

Закончить стоило традиционно: «Будь моим омегой», но у Джейми от волнения горло сжало спазмом.  
— Поженимся? — просипел он.  
— Ладно, — ответил Джон.

«Ты классный» и «Ладно», вероятно, были не теми словами, которые мечтает услышать каждый мужчина, делая предложение руки и сердца, но Джейми их было достаточно. Взяв Джона за запястье, он поднес его к лицу, потерся щекой о ладонь и поцеловал. Пожилой альфа за соседним столом, взглянув на них с осуждением, закрыл глаза своему внуку.  
— Он сказал «да», — объяснил Джейми.

Он сказал: «Ладно», — но какая разница.


	3. Chapter 3

«Признаться честно, я не в восторге от такого зятя, как вы», — вот какова была реакция Роджерса, точные его слова. Что ж, иного Джейми и не ожидал. На самом деле, он ожидал много худшего: возмущения, попыток вмешаться, надавить, но ничего из этого не последовало. Тот лишь дал понять, что отныне Джейми обязан делать его сына счастливым, — по этому пункту никаких возражений не было, — подчеркнул, что контракт составит его юрист, и осведомился, назначили ли они дату. Джейми наобум назвал ближайшую пятницу. Он понятия не имел, успеют ли они получить разрешение на брак, сделать необходимые приготовления, в чем вообще заключаются эти приготовления и что обо всем скажет Джон, но чувствовал, что затягивать нельзя — любую спорную ситуацию следовало решить в свою пользу как можно скорее. Роджерс с нескрываемо искусственной любезностью извинился за то, что дела не позволят ему прийти. Он даже не спросил, где и во сколько.

— Что-то здесь не то, — нахмурившись, изрек Стиви, едва услышал об этом, и Джейми сразу же полегчало. У него тоже имелись некоторые сомнения, но Стиви не просто разделил их с ним, а как будто забрал себе. Во-первых, он, как и все беты, был немного параноиком: притупленное обоняние не давало им необходимой информации, и окружающие оставались для них по большей части тайной, а все тайное немного пугало. Во-вторых же, Стивен Джеррард был антиэкспертом в области личных взаимоотношений. Нет, он был хорошим другом, сыном, начальником, подчиненным, наверняка даже покупателем супермаркета был очень славным. Но в любви не смыслил ни черта. Ему даже не хватало ума понять, что он не создан для холостяцкой жизни. Сам себе он представлялся эдаким одиноким волком, свободным как ветер крутым парнем в кожаной куртке, перед чьими мотоциклетными колесами расстилаются все дороги мира, однако Стиви водил «мерседес», работал по шестьдесят часов в неделю, на выходных ходил в спортзал, потом на стадион, потом в паб, а летом натягивал гамак между яблонями в своем саду. Он не был волком. Джейми не любил просыпаться в его большом, чрезмерно большом, ненужно-большом доме, доме «Потому что я могу себе такой позволить», доме «Потому что я привык жить с семьей». Если он и оставался здесь на ночь, то лишь потому, что был слишком пьян, чтобы уехать к себе, а значит, наутро его неизбежно настигало похмелье, но это было терпимо. Тем же мучился и Стиви, и Джейми слышал его шаги — черт, да в каждой комнате этого дома, должно быть, отдавалось шарканье его домашних шлепанцев, пока он тащился к сортиру или к холодильнику, как разбитый подагрой старикан. Шшурх, шшурх, шшурх — самый одинокий на свете звук.

Одним словом, Стиви ошибался. И раз он сомневался, то сомневаться было не в чем. Тем более что у него сразу появилась нелепая теория, будто Роджерс неспроста смирился так легко, и сейчас он просто ищет, как обернуть это себе во благо, а договор будет составлен так, чтобы подставить Джейми и спихнуть на него все темные делишки «Роджерс Девелопмент». Не то чтобы при оформлении слияния всплыло хоть одно, но Стиви был уверен, что если копнуть глубже, что-нибудь да найдется. Ох, Стиви. Джейми пришлось пообещать ему копию контракта, чтоб тот унялся наконец.

В остальном же все складывалось наилучшим образом, словно вселенная включилась в игру на его, Джейми, стороне: мэрия в экстренном порядке выдала разрешение, Джон сказал, что его патер в качестве свадебного подарка «взял на себя смелость» заказать им у ювелира венчальные сигнумы, а Ник вспомнил про отель на Мадейре, где они с мужем проводили второй медовый месяц — чудо, а не отель, хотя не Бали, конечно, но сказка, а на Бали вы съездите в другой раз, непременно, слышишь, Карра? До Бали был слишком долгий перелет, бессмысленно тратить столько времени ради пары дней отдыха, да и с визой возникли бы сложности, а вот Португалия… Климат, экзотика, сервис, комфорт, «шенген». Ах да, и романтика. Достаточно близко, чтобы позволить себе мини-отпуск, достаточно далеко, чтобы проблема с приглашениями отпала сама собой. И Джону он сможет хоть как-то компенсировать всю эту совершенно не праздничную суету, из-за которой они почти и не виделись, встречаясь раз в день, за обедом. Джейми в основном отмалчивался — отчасти чтобы не ляпнуть чего-то, что ненароком все испортит, но прежде всего потому, что ему в обществе Джона делалось до того хорошо, одновременно так спокойно и беспокойно, что нечего было говорить. Всё уже было сказано, теперь всё делалось, и делалось правильно. Джон же носил с собой планшет взамен органайзера и каждый обед начинал с каких-то вопросов, уточнений, вписывал и вычеркивал пункты из списка. Потом, уже расслабившись, рассказывал что-нибудь про свой день, не связанное с их планами, и повторял время от времени: «Поверить не могу, что это на самом деле». Португалию он одобрил.

Со стороны Джейми подготовку взвалил на себя Ник, хотя никто его об этом не просил. Допустим, связаться с отелем все же просили — это было логично, — однако, забронировав люкс для новобрачных, он не успокоился, и параллельно с рабочими делами искал церковь, составлял рекомендации для управляющего и очень расстраивался, что не будет торта. Но Джон сказал, что его гостей тоже не будет, так зачем им двоим непомерный торт, от которого они съедят по куску? Ради каких-то условностей? Джейми заявил, что за это платить точно не станет. 

— Что значит «что-нибудь»? — стенал Ник, после того как влетел в его кабинет с вопросом, а что, собственно, Джейми собирается надеть на церемонию. За два дня это — влетать и негодовать — вошло у него в привычку, и никакая субординация не стирала с его лица желание вмазать своему боссу, который, между прочим, тут пытался работать, чтобы подбить дела и более-менее разгрузить полтора дня. — Что значит «подберу»? Это невыносимо. Какой у тебя размер? Сиди смирно, не шевелись.  
— Ники, зачем ты все это делаешь?  
— Я не дам тебе превратить это в формальность, — размеренным, механическим голосом ответил Ник и продолжил шепотом отсчитывал мерки с плеч и рукава. — Бедному мальчику предстоит заботиться о тебе всю жизнь. Надо хоть поначалу внушить ему, что это будет приятно.  
— Это _будет_ приятно! — вознегодовал Джейми. — И это не он, а я буду о нем заботиться.

Ник продолжил смеяться даже в приемной.

На мальчишник Джейми согласился только при условии, что Стиви хоть на один вечер заткнется, избавив его от своих подозрений и упреков в поспешности. Если не может порадоваться за друга, пусть просто помолчит.  
— Раз мы делаем вид, что нету никакой свадьбы, то это, выходит, не мальчишник.  
— А что тогда?  
Джейми закатил глаза.  
— Бухло со стриптизом.  
— Мне подходит, — обрадовался Стиви.

Из первого бара они уехали почти сразу: здесь танцевали омеги, а пахнуть чужими омегами накануне собственной свадьбы было не лучшей идеей. До завтра запах почти наверняка бы выветрился, но кто знает, все стриптизеры принимали стимуляторы, а Джейми не хотел рисковать. Во втором работали только беты, эти были куда искуснее, они же могли возбуждать клиентов лишь телом, а для этого недостаточно было усесться на колени и немного поерзать. Но что толку было от их гибкости, от их расчетливой развратности? Они ведь ничем не пахли. Все равно что вспотевшие куклы с несколькими слоями косметики. Стиви, впрочем, блаженствовал в компании сразу двоих, кидая на Джейми мутновато-стыдливые взгляды. «Ты уж извини, приятель, нам тут в кайф, — говорили они. — Так что женишься ты там или что, но спасибо, а теперь посмотри в другую сторону, будь любезен». 

Для Джейми лучшим моментом вечера стал тот, когда они с Джоном перекидывались эсэмэсками, жалуясь друг другу на худший мальчишник в мире. Если что, выиграл Джон: у него собрались старшие родственники, учили его быть хорошим мужем и вспоминали травмирующие психику истории из своей юности.

В третьем баре худощавый темноволосый бета с волевым, хищным лицом напомнил Стиви кого-то, и он загрустил. Они приналегли на спиртное, но завтра был будний день, а Джейми еще и предстоял перелет, поэтому вскоре он уже стоял на улице, ловя для Стиви кэб.  
— Слушай, — сказал тот неожиданно трезвым голосом, на всякий случай держась за открытую дверь автомобиля, — я помню, мы договаривались не… Ничего личного к Джону. Он…  
— Если ты еще раз скажешь, что он тебе нравится, я решу, что у тебя на него виды, — сварливо перебил Джейми.  
Стиви криво улыбнулся.  
— Нет уж, хватит с меня омег.  
— Давно бы так.

Перед отъездом Джейми на полдня, уже с собранным чемоданом, заглянул в офис, оставил подробные указания на все случаи жизни и подсунул Нику конфеты в верхний ящик стола. Он и не думал откупаться за все коробкой трюфелей, просто она у него была.

Уже собираясь уходить, он столкнулся с Чарли Хартом, который принес мужу обед и ребенка. Не в том смысле, что еще одного, хотя… Когда Джейми нанимал своего секретаря, то думал: пусть у него нет опыта, но зато хоть ребенок уже есть, а значит, декрет ему не потребуется. Но прошли годы, Ник Пейн стал Ником Хартом, и ситуация изменилась, а вот теперь и Лиам уже повзрослел, и Майло в этом году пошел в школу, так что в душе Джейми побаивался, что Харты думают о третьем.  
— Большой день, Карра? Поздравляю, — поприветствовал его Чарли. Впрочем, несколько сумрачно. — Круто быть женатым. Наверное, — добавил он и с укоризной уставился на мужа.

Ник с мученическим лицом обмахивался документами.

— Папа на тебя злой, — растолковал Майло, светлоголовый, как одуванчик, сидевший на плечах отца, то есть где-то под потолком. Однажды на городском празднике Джейми встретил Чарли, на котором так же сидел Ник. — Ты все женишься и женишься, а у дэдди на плечах гора. Когда доженишься уже?

Никто из старших Хартов не потрудился сделать вид, что им стыдно за отпрыска.  
Джейми расхохотался.

— Завтра, — ответил он. — Надеюсь, завтра. Что тебе привезти из Португалии?

***

— Бэй-виндуш! Добро жаловать! — тараторил их невысокий сопровождающий по имени Филиппе. Его жизнерадостность была настолько неуемной, что казалась слегка неестественной, как и охапка смоляных кудрей. — Алоха Мадейра!  
— На каком языке он говорит? — шепнул Джон.  
— На всех, — ответил Джейми, усмехнувшись. Он хотел было спросить потихоньку, заметил ли Джон, что Филиппе омега, но не стал: парень неспроста маскировал свой запах травами. Коллеги-то наверняка были в курсе, а вот постояльцам об ухищрениях знать не следовало. В том, что это были травы, Джейми практически не сомневался: если омега был неподходящим или связанным, запах его ощущался лишь вблизи теплых точек — на шее или висках, например, — да и там был блеклым. Приятным, но не возбуждающим, словно омега еще не созрел. Супрессанты же, помимо того что приглушали запах, подмешивали к нему душный химический шлейф вроде нафталинового, и пользоваться ими допускалось не чаще раза в месяц, а какой омега в свой законный прим станет работать, да еще с таким энтузиазмом, словно у него первый день цикла? Нет, Филиппе не пытался справиться с месячными тяготами, однако явно принимал что-то, камуфлирующее его феромоны. Аромат был тонким и изменчивым, уловить его было проще, чем распознать, он не шел в ноздри, не поддавался расшифровке, к тому же рядом шагал Джон, так что Джейми и пол-то Филиппе угадал попытки с третьей, дальше и пытаться не стал. Он знал нескольких альф, которые подавляли свой запах, пытался и сам, пока не понял, что в его случае это бесполезно, но впервые видел омегу, прикидывающегося бетой. С учетом постояльцев отеля, в котором работал Филиппе, — супруги, женихи, влюбленные, — это было вполне оправданным шагом, недаром гостиничный бизнес считался вотчиной бет. Горничного-омегу с радужной метелочкой можно было встретить разве что там же, где и альфу-сантехника, то есть в фильмах для взрослых. Ни один альфа в сантехники не пошел бы — просто не вынес.

Однако перед ними шел именно он, горничный-омега, но раскрывать его даже перед Джоном не стоило: вдруг бы он решил, что раз Джейми разнюхал омегу, тот ему нравится? Это за ночь до свадьбы-то! Могло закончиться скверно.  
— Здесь, — объявил Филиппе, когда тропинка достигла развилки. Джейми остановился так резко, что шедший позади с двумя их чемоданами здоровяк Адриано едва не врезался ему в спину. Спасло лишь то, что это был крайне медлительный альфа. Вообще-то, они не думали, что после дороги от аэропорта им придется идти куда-то еще из светлого двухэтажного корпуса, но встретивший их портье Паулу любезно объяснил, что мистер Харт дал четкие инструкции провести все традиционно, а значит, в люкс для новобрачных их вещи перенесут завтра во время церемонии, ну а ночь придется провести в бунгало. Двух раздельных бунгало. Порознь. — Прямо к Жоазиньо, вы идти право. Боа нойти говори.  
— Ты португалец, Филиппе?  
— Пай Мадейра, папай Рио! — откликнулся тот, заулыбавшись лучезарней прежнего. — Бразильеро. До свиданья, до свиданья. Керидо нойво нужен спать, много спать, гранде день после сегодня.  
— Я буду скучать, — сказал Джейми.  
— Буэнас ночес, керидо, — ответил Джон с этой своей припрятанной улыбкой, и Джейми порывисто взял его за руку, на секунду не справившись с собой.  
— Нао, нао! — вскричал вдруг Филиппе. — Нао бачаре, нао кис-кис! День после сегодня идти в матриж, падре Рикардо будет называть альфа э омега, потом вы кафунэ и делать любовь. Сегодня нойти саграде! Нихт.  
— А что же можно тогда? — весело поинтересовался Джейми, выпустив джоновскую ладонь.  
— Молитва.  
— О господи, — сдавленно сказал Джон и тихо-претихо хрюкнул от смеха, однако Филиппе не заметил этого и благостно покивал: да-да, мол, хорошее начало.

Остаток пути до бунгало Джейми преодолел в тишине. Адриано открыл ему дверь ключом, молча показал, где включается свет, поставил чемодан у порога и, только получив чаевые, растянул толстые губы в улыбке, произнеся на удивление чисто, почти без акцента:  
— Спокойной ночи.

Домик был деревянным как снаружи, так и внутри, включая не только пол и стены, но и скромную мебель. В единственной жилой комнате все было небольшим: узкий шкаф, маленький телевизор, мини-холодильник, разве что кровать относительно просторная для одного. Однако бунгало не выглядело тесным, скорее уютным. У себя дома Джейми не стал бы вешать на окно цветастую штору или вместо кресла разбрасывать по полу подушки, хотя, вообще-то, вот это было неплохой идеей. Определенно, ему тут нравилось. 

Разобрав немногочисленные вещи, он повесил костюм в чехле у входной двери — Паулу сказал, что перед завтраком придет горничный и заберет его, чтобы выгладить. Включил телевизор, пощелкал по каналам, оставил спортивный, убавил звук до минимума, проверил голосовую почту, достал ноутбук, нашел сигнал и вышел в сеть. Минут десять спустя, заметив Джейми онлайн, ему позвонил Стиви.  
— Привет, как долетели, нормально?  
— Да, о’кей. Уже заселились. Отель меньше, чем я думал, но ничего. Персонал тут… — он замешкался, подбирая слова, чтоб рассказать, как потешный скрывающийся омега запрещал им с Джоном держаться за руки, но не успел.  
— Я тут узнал, что за дела у Роджерса завтра, — деловито начал Стиви. — Те, из-за которых он свадьбу сына пропускает. Ты знаешь, это не отговорка, у него ланч с Эйром.  
— С Иэном Эйром?  
— С ним самым.  
— Хм.  
— Нет, ты погоди, «хм» будет сейчас. Они уже обедали четырнадцатого.  
— Четырнадцатого? Второй раз за десять дней?  
— Если к концу месяца они еще раз пересекутся в загородном клубе, это станет практически официальным. Не слышу «хм».

Иэн Эйр был поверенным Тома Вернера, совладельца «Фенуэй Груп». Когда во время рецессии дела у «Бут Рум» пошли неважно, Кенни был вынужден искать сторонних инвесторов, нашел двух американцев, продал им часть своих акций, но выкупить обратно уже не сумел. Ходили слухи, что Джон Генри, второй совладелец «Фенуэй Груп», одно время собирался прибрать их к рукам целиком, но потом передумал вкладываться в строительство, решив, что более выгодной отраслью является спорт. Том Вернер же год назад рассорился со своим компаньоном, ушел со всех британских рынков, только акции «Бут Рум Билдерс» оставил при себе и был в этом вопросе непреклонен. «Я не продам, пока не продаст Генри», — сказал он Кенни при их последней встрече, незадолго до того, как старик передал дела Роджерсу. Ну а теперь, после слияния, когда акции обещали приносить немалый доход, заполучить их стало еще более сложной задачей, однако две встречи за такой короткий срок говорили о многом. 

— Думаешь, Генри уже согласился?  
— Не знаю. Попытаюсь пробить по-тихому, но подумай вот о чем: Генри весь май провел в Лондоне. Ну, не целиком, но он был на последних двух матчах и на финале на «Уэмбли», и на свадьбе Абрамовича. И вся эта кутерьма с покупкой «Арсенала»… Они могли решить все еще тогда.  
— Роджерс вел дела в Ливерпуле, у него же сделка с Кенни шла полным ходом, и он все денежные активы в нее вложил.  
— Не будь наивным. Когда такой человек тратит все деньги, это никогда не _все_ деньги. Его омега, Стюарт? Они же живут порознь. Его бизнес в Лондоне.  
— Да, — помедлив, сказал Джейми. — Да, это возможно.

Если Стюарт Роджерс каким-то образом убедил американца уступить ему свою долю взамен на помощь в переговорах с бывшими владельцами «Арсенала», например, — а он, учитывая его положение, вполне был на это способен, — то теперь у Роджерсов был фактически не блокирующий, а контрольный пакет акций, дело оставалось только за Томом Вернером.

— Даже если он получит контрольный пакет, для нас с тобой это ничего не меняет.  
— Для меня не меняет, — согласился Стиви. — Для тебя меняет. Завтра поменяется.  
— У него на счету сейчас сорок тысяч, — сухо ответил Джейми.  
— А через три года он получит доступ к своему трастовому фонду, а потом и часть компании. Если взять то, что сейчас, добавить плановую годовую прибыль, умножить на три, поделить пополам… По самым грубым прикидкам, полмиллиарда фунтов. Ты женишься на больших деньгах, Карра. На очень больших деньгах.  
— Я женюсь на человеке! — вспылил Джейми.  
— При всем уважении, — вздохнул Стиви, — ты вообще не знаешь, на ком женишься.  
— Сказал тот, кто завалился в постель с незнакомым парнем через сколько там — два, три часа знакомства?  
— Я…  
— Два часа и матч.  
— Я не…  
— А, да, и экстра-таймы, и серия пенальти. А потом вернулся и ездил мне по ушам: ах-ах, у нас была такая ночь в Стамбуле, но это эйфория от победы, а как быть с Алексом, ведь мы помолвлены, и ипотеку еще не выплатили, и родители его так любят, и в воскресенье у нас тыквенный пирог в честь годовщины знакомства, не рвать же все обязательства ради парня, которого я видел-то один раз, но вдруг он моя судьба, что делать, Карра?!  
— Иди в жопу, я вообще не так говорил, — обиделся Стиви. — И я не пищу.  
— Еще как пищишь.  
— Мечтай. Знаешь, что, если ты считаешь, что у вас так же, как у нас с Хаби…  
— У нас так же? — возмутился Джейми. — У нас с вами вообще ничего общего, уж поверь! По твоей системе я должен лет пять-шесть морочить Джонни голову, жениться, разводиться, разъезжаться с ним по разным странам, и вот тогда он, может, наконец-то дозреет до брака. Не со мной. Нет, спасибо, мы уж лучше побудем — ну, знаешь. Счастливы.  
— Надеюсь, то, что Роджерс повесит на тебя, потянет на пожизненное, — мрачно сказал Стиви.

В дверь постучали.  
— Войдите! — крикнул Джейми. — Это я не тебе. В дверь стучат, мне пора.  
— Эй, не смей, я знаю этот трюк, ты сам стучишь, — запротестовал Стиви.  
Стук повторился.  
— Войдите же! Ладно, пока.  
— Никаких «ладно, пока»! — успел выкрикнуть Стиви, прежде чем Джейми оборвал звонок и отшвырнул телефон подальше. 

Видимо, не вся обслуга тут была такая бойкая, как Филиппе. Джейми поднялся с кровати, подошел к двери и распахнул ее сам. На крыльце стоял Джон.  
— Можно?.. — спросил он.  
— Нам же нельзя, — улыбнулся Джейми. — Конечно, входи.

Тот протиснулся мимо него, но далеко проходить не стал, так и замер у двери.  
— Джейми, — сказал он отрывисто, — не делай этого.

Ну, чего-то в таком духе Джейми и ожидал. Надеялся, конечно, что Джон пришел немного согрешить, но готовился к худшему. Предчувствие витало в воздухе все четыре дня их помолвки, слишком уж гладко все шло.  
— Это нормально, что ты волнуешься, — мягко сказал он.  
Джон помотал головой.  
— Я не… У меня не мандраж. Я не знаю, сколько он тебе пообещал, но сколько бы это ни было, потеряешь ты больше. Откажись.  
— Ты спятил? — поразился Джейми. — Кто пообещал, что пообещал? Твой патер? Да если бы он и попробовал меня купить, я бы не променял тебя на деньги. Нет таких денег. О чем ты вообще?  
Изменившись в лице, Джон растерял свою решимость, и запах его стал таким пронзительным, что Джейми не смог устоять, никто бы не смог: омега пах просьбой о защите, даже если по какой-то нелепой причине он хотел защититься от самого альфы.

Джейми шагнул ближе, взял его лицо в ладони и внимательно заглянул в глаза.  
— У тебя кто-то есть, да? — спросил он. — Ты до сих пор встречаешься со своим бетой?  
Джон моргнул.  
— Что? Нет. Нет у меня беты. И не было, — добавил он упавшим голосом. — Эм-м, был один, но мы не… Не особо продвинулись и были вместе, ну, все так думали, но… В общем, не были.  
Секунда-другая у Джейми ушла на осмысление.  
— То есть, ты абсолютно…?  
Джон кивнул. 

Слава богу, как все оказалось просто! Джейми счастливо рассмеялся и привлек его к себе.  
— Это все, что тебя волнует? — уточнил он. — Секс?  
— Да, — признался Джон, и Джейми знал, что это правда. То есть, ложь пахла. Чтобы разыграть такой спектакль с волнением, мольбой и поддельной откровенностью, надо было быть опытным лжецом вроде Роджерса, а Джонни как раз-таки не был опытным, в этом и состояла проблема. По его представлению. Никакая не проблема, на самом-то деле, а даже в некотором роде приданое. Филиппе оказался прав — молитва была уместной, а свадьба будет не просто традиционной, но даже в хорошем смысле старомодной. Джон был девственником. Так уже давно не вступали в брак.

То, что Джон еще не вошел в пору, Джейми уже узнал из его карты. Немного неожиданно в его-то возрасте, но уж лучше впервые пережить гон в восемнадцать, чем в десять, когда отцы еще два-три года будут вынуждены искать редкие и дорогие экстракты альфа-феромонов, сбивать жар, баюкать, успокаивать и сутки в месяц наблюдать, как природа своим зовом мучает их ребенка. Ну, или пригласят кого следует. Раньше это делалось по знакомству, сейчас такие службы, к негодованию бет, стали легальными. Редкие отцы решались на подобное, хоть врачи и утверждали, что с медицинской точки зрения противопоказаний нет: эструс обозначал завершение полового созревания, и если организм был готов к нему, то был готов и к его последствиям. Но общество менялось, процент бет в нем рос, у них была своя мораль. Законы все еще писались примогенами, лишь они составляли Палату лордов, в премьер-министры поочередно избирался то альфа, то омега, а правила престолонаследия были настолько древними, что в них фигурировал ныне считающийся неполиткорректным термин «перворожденные», — вообще, то, что в королевской семье до сих пор не было, что называется, «крови с водой», вызывало множество кривотолков, — но с бетами считались. Борьба за их гражданские права зачастую оставалась лишь популистскими лозунгами, и все же право на брак, право на усыновление, судебные преследования за дискриминацию, — это было уже кое-что. Стиви стремительным карьерным взлетом был обязан своему полу — далеко не в первую, но и не в последнюю очередь. Джейми считал, что лакмусовой бумажкой могло служить их кафе, то самое, где они с Джоном провели первое свидание: еще несколько лет назад Стиви приходилось просить, чтоб ему сделали сэндвич с луком, теперь же Джейми, делая заказ, добавлял, что лука не надо, — вот насколько изменилось положение бет. А они требовали не только повысить брачный возраст, но и ввести возраст согласия, а также вернуть право на неприкосновенность, хотя это-то уж их вообще никак не касалось — вязать омег они не могли. Беты были близки с ними, с детства. Маленькие примогены ладили только будучи родственниками: разнополые друг друга еще не интересовали, однополые конфликтовали. Альфы в перерывах между драками еще находили общие занятия, омеги же бесконечно ссорились и дружили преимущественно с бетами. И свой первый опыт тоже получали с ними. И те, и другие уже испытывали интерес к сексу, к тому же жаждали романтической любви, для которой по обоюдному мнению альфы не годились. Чего стоило одно только выражение, неизменно популярное среди подростков: «Омега создан для наслаждений, бета — чтобы их дарить». Альфа же, очевидно, был создан по недоразумению. Примитивное существо, желающее лишь залезть под хвост: раз-два, спасибо, пока. В этом была своя правда. Стиви, например, читал Пабло Неруду в оригинале. А Джейми? Джейми отменно лазал под хвост, никто не жаловался. 

Отношения омег и бет иногда длились подолгу, до конца школы, но, как правило, кончались после первой вязки, таков был естественный порядок вещей. Время от времени находились желающие его нарушить, «выбирать сердцем», как они говорили, но по иронии ничто так не разубеждало этих омег, как последний день цикла, проведенный с бетой. Не тот размер, не та выносливость, а главное, гормональная немота — беты были пусты, стерильны, во время течки близость с ними не приносила облегчения, не говоря уже об эйфории, с тем же успехом можно было засовывать в себя какой-то предмет. Не очень большой. Прямо скажем, недостаточно большой. Повторять такое никто не хотел.

Однако те же размеры были только преимуществом, пока речь шла о невинных, недозревших омегах. В период эструса регенерация ускорялась в разы, эластичность интимных мышц возрастала, а в крови бурлил бешеный гормональный коктейль, ну а тот, кто еще не переживал подобного, кто прежде не принимал альфу, покамест и не мог его принять без боли — природа все предусмотрела мудро. Перворожденные или нет, — на этот счет существовало несколько эволюционных теорий, — а правом первой ночи альфы не владели, исторически оно было у бет. Хотя в Штатах вошел в моду отказ от этой якобы унизительной социальной роли, но Джейми считал это отрыжкой демократии. Какая, к черту, сексуальная эксплуатация? Сексуальное образование, сплошная взаимовыгода. Омеги чувствительней, капризней, прихотливее бет и намного раскрепощенней; научившись азам с ними, легче доставить удовольствие тому, чье тело меньше приспособлено для любви. Слова Стиви, между прочим, кто бы еще так завернул. Возможно, Пабло Неруда, тут Джейми не мог бы поручиться.

А обидное слово «открывашки», скорее всего, сами же беты и придумали — разочарованные, которым не повезло. Не альфы точно. Какая радость вязать не готового к тому омегу, даже если он уже достаточно растянут, чтобы это выдержать? Да даже если бы у Джона и был постоянный бета, для биозависимого альфы он бы его не подготовил. Собственно, потому Джон и сокрушался, бормоча, как ему жаль, что он ничего не может, и у них даже не будет брачной ночи.

— А вот это тебе как? Нравится? Это подойдет? — спрашивал Джейми, перемежая вопросы поцелуями, пока Джон не замолчал, успокоившись, и не начал отвечать ему с жаром. — Вот этим завтра и займемся. Всю. Ночь. Как там… кис-кис и кафунэ.

Естественно, завтра Джейми намеревался целовать его не только в губы, но об этом можно было пока и умолчать, хорошего понемногу.

Джон издал смешок и открыл глаза.  
— Кафунэ со мной тоже не получится, — сообщил он с напускной озабоченностью.  
— Да и ладно, я даже не знаю, что это.  
— Это вот что… — Джон положил руку ему на затылок и стал неспешно гладить по волосам, пропуская их между пальцами. Ну да, его собственные волосы были слишком короткими, чтобы их причесывать таким манером или причесывать вообще. Ласка была типично омежья, очень уж… слишком уж… чересчур… Короче, приятно было до чертиков.  
— Если Филиппе это на тебе показывал, я его прибью, — ревниво сказал Джейми.  
Еще раз фыркнув, Джон ответил обстоятельно:  
— А — все еще не на чем показывать. Бэ — какая разница, он все равно омега. Вэ — я гуглил.

***

[21:35:48] **CARRA23** : НИКОЛАС  
[21:35:58] **King of Harts** : Да, сэр?  
[21:36:17] **CARRA23** : завтра в 14-00 я женюсь  
[21:36:21] **King of Harts** : Потрясающая новость. Сэр.  
[21:36:30] **CARRA23** : вы приглашены  
[21:36:52] **King of Harts** : Боюсь, не смогу присутствовать.  
[21:36:56] **King of Harts** : Вы же в некотором роде  
[21:36:58] **King of Harts** : на Мадейре.  
[21:37:33] **CARRA23** : можете подключиться к видеоконференции как мистер джеррард  
[21:37:40] **CARRA23** : можете даже сделать это из его кабинета  
[21:38:11] **CARRA23** : там будет намного удобнее  
[21:38:15] **CARRA23** : у вас как раз будет обед  
[21:38:29] **CARRA23** : вы сможете утешить его если он начнет плакать  
[21:38:40] **CARRA23** : дать ему платок  
[21:38:51] **CARRA23** : мистер джеррард всегда плачет на свадьбах  
[21:39:00] **King of Harts** : Да что вы, как интересно.  
[21:39:07] **King of Harts** : Возможно, я сам буду плакать, сэр!  
[21:39:11] **CARRA23** : это как вам угодно  
[21:39:47] **CARRA23** : но крайне желательно чтобы вы были там когда он начнет  
[21:39:52] **CARRA23** : и смогли помочь этому  
[21:39:55] **CARRA23** : несчастному  
[21:39:12] **CARRA23** : платок не забудьте НИКОЛАС  
[21:40:17] **King of Harts** : Я правильно понял вас, сэр?  
[21:40:20] **CARRA23** : полагаю да

 **Входящие SMS  
 _Ники_**  
 _06/23/2011 21:42_  
Лук, ментоловое масло или нашатырь?

 **Исходящие SMS**  
 _06/23/2011 21:43_  
на твой вкус

***

— Это обязательно? — проворчал Джейми и чихнул, когда пудра попала ему в нос.  
Смуглый маленький бета с детским лицом и бейджиком «Джио» молча продолжил возить по его лицу пуховкой. Он уже намазал его тремя разными кремами, а вокруг глаз поколдовал кисточкой. Джейми во всем таком не очень-то разбирался, но опасался, что это были тени. Боже. Ну, они были хотя бы не цветными, и оставалась надежда, что макияж останется абсолютно естественным, как и уславливались.  
— Бясательно, бясательно, — закивал Филиппе, занесший костюм. — Сеу Ник платить фотографиас, один раз, вся жизнь!  
— Это я платить фотографиас, — Джейми сам не заметил, как заговорил на его языке. — Ай! Да что ты творишь?  
— Красивый, — покачав головой, наставительно ответил Джио и снова ущипнул его за скулу. Похоже, это был не комплимент, а максимум прогноз.  
— Да я и так ничего.  
— Красивый больше, — утешил Филиппе. — Не быть может красивый много слишком.  
— Не быть может пахнуть хорошо слишком, — передразнил его Джейми, мигом отразив истоки мудрости псевдобеты. — А тебе вообще нельзя здесь находиться.  
Филиппе взглянул на него удивленно. Пришлось дважды раздуть ноздри, чтобы он понял.  
— Ай-ай, — залепетал он. — Нихт, нао Филиппе. Филиппе быть тут сегодня никогда нет, ты Жоазиньо не говорить, жалуста, он ругать.  
— Иди уже, — махнул рукой Джейми.  
Несколько секунд спустя в дверь просунулась кудрявая голова.  
— Счастливый матриж. Марриж! — радостно пожелала она. — Фелис нупсиас! Матримонио феличе!

В матриж Джейми сопровождал Адриано, хотя шел он, как и вчера, позади, только без чемоданов. Именно на улице к волнению Джейми, которое прежде было нетерпением, добавился тот величественный аккорд, от которого по спине побежали мурашки. Все прохожие видели по его одежде — вот идет жених. Ему дважды поклонились, и он, приложив руку к груди, поклонился в ответ. Это было так несовременно, но — сейчас Джейми понимал это — такую свадьбу он всегда и хотел. Не ту, где оба в смокингах или даже во фраках стоят в беседке, увитой цветами, хотя, признаться, бетанские церемонии были красивыми — долгие годы это возмещало их неофициальность. Но надевать галстук или даже, боже сохрани, бабочку? Отчего же сразу не повесить на себя табличку «Я омега»? Нет, Джейми были по душе ритуалы примогенов, и он впервые пожалел, что на свадьбе не будет гостей, а процессия за ним следует символическая. Впрочем, Адриано был весьма внушителен и потянул бы, скажем, на двух Ников, если делить по весу.

Как Адриано и Джио это удалось, Джейми не знал, — возможно, дело было в практике, — однако они подвели их с Джоном к церковному крыльцу с разных сторон в одну и ту же минуту. На Джоне тоже были сандалии, легкие брюки и туника, но длиннее, почти до колен, из более деликатной ткани, богаче расшитая по вороту и, конечно же, белая. Они и скроены были по-разному: альфе надлежало держать открытыми руки до локтей, а омеге — шею, так что на джоновской текте рукава заканчивались ниже, а вместо воротничка-стойки был вырез-поло, умеренно глубокий, под ключицы. Джейми смотрел на него, едва ли не раскрыв рот, и не мог найти ни одного слова, чтоб сказать Джону, как тот выглядит. Его, конечно, накрасили сильнее — кожа словно светилась изнутри, ресницы были неправдоподобно пушистыми, на веках появились тонкие стрелки, из-за чего глаза стали еще выразительнее, но не в краске было дело. Он весь, от почти голых ступней до голых ключиц, казался другим, уязвимым, тонким, юным, изумительным. А пах еще лучше. Хотелось опуститься на колени и поцеловать ну хоть пальцы на его ногах, но Джейми нельзя было дотрагиваться до него, пока не началась церемония.  
— Ты такой… — выдохнул Джон и замолчал благоговейно, а Джейми и того выдавить не сумел, язык сделался неподвижным.  
Они прошли плечом к плечу по проходу, и когда до алтаря оставалось несколько шагов, Джейми шепнул наконец:  
— Тебя они тоже щипали за щеки?  
Джон разулыбался, и Джейми почувствовал, что волнения в нем больше нет, только радость, огромная радость, от которой даже немного пощипывало в глазах. Когда он возьмет Джона за руку, то больше уже не отпустит и выведет отсюда как своего мужа, разве что-то могло быть лучше?

У алтаря их встретил молодой священник, падре Рикардо. Прежде чем начать, Джейми развернулся, проверил, что Адриано держит планшет на нужной высоте, помахал Нику и Стиви, которые уже терли глаза, кто от умиления, а кто от коварства коллег, и только тогда заметил фотографа — южного альфу, можно сказать, очень южного, очень альфу, именно такими их пол изображали в учебниках. Но он хотя бы ростом был с Джона и пах скромно, так что не представлял угрозы, и Джейми тут же о нем позабыл.

Святой отец трижды пропустил ладони Джейми между своими, пошептал над ним слова молитвы, очищающей от грехов, перекрестил его лоб и сердце, а потом проделал то же с Джоном, и теперь они могли, разувшись, подняться к нему и встать коленями на подушки, лицом друг к другу. Падре Рикардо надел на каждого венок из гибискуса и орхидей и начал читать первую часть обряда. Джейми нахмурился. Во-первых, что было объяснимо, но неожиданно, святой отец говорил по-португальски, так что понимали его только «гости». Во-вторых, орхидеи пахли сильнее, чем обещал Ник («Ты их даже не заметишь») и почти полностью затмили запах Джона. Но тут Джон мимолетно подмигнул ему, и к Джейми вернулось умиротворение. В конце концов, не зря венчание считается таинством, так ли нужно его понимать?

Однако на второй части, обращенной непосредственно к ним, падре Рикардо перешел на английский. По счастью он у него был не таким, как у Филиппе.  
— Пожалуйста, повторяйте за мной, — негромко попросил он. — Я, Джеймс Ли Данкан Каррагер…  
— Я, Джеймс Ли Данкан Каррагер… — послушно произнес вслед Джейми.  
— Беру тебя…  
— Беру тебя, Джона Патрика Фланагана, в свои омеги.  
— …принимаю как своего альфу, — закончил Джон, когда настала его очередь.  
— И дом мой станет твоим домом, — сказал Джейми, беря его за руку.  
— И дети мои станут твоими детьми, — отозвался Джон, делая то же самое другой рукой.  
Оставшиеся слова, про хлеб и кровь, они произнесли хором, а потом разъединились, чтобы снять друг с друга венки, бросить их вниз, к Джио, и принять у падре Рикардо футляры с сигнумами. Джон справился легко, и Джейми даже удивился, что армил на его запястье сел как влитой, не жал и не болтался, а вот сам он долго застегивал торкве на джоновской шее, хотя замок был удобный, один щелчок и все.  
— Властью, дарованной мне, отныне нарекаю вас парой, — звучно произнес падре Рикардо. — Да благословит Бог вашу связь.

— Поздравляю, мистер Каррагер, — весело сказал Джейми, когда они вышагнули на церковное крыльцо. Джон вскинул брови. — Ничего, привыкнешь. Я тоже привыкну.  
Тут вдруг на них что-то посыпалось, Джон даже сдавленно вскрикнул от неожиданности. Джио все-таки успел ободрать венки, как и полагалось, в знак прощания с холостой жизнью или невинностью, или бог знает чем еще. Правда, лепестков было меньше, чем крупы, которая мигом просыпалась за шиворот, и вовсе необязательно было швырять все за раз.  
— Спокойной ночи! — поздравил их Адриано, метнув последнюю горсть риса. 

Однако это происшествие не развеселило Джона, а отчего-то как раз наоборот. По крайней мере, он не выглядел как счастливый новобрачный и даже попросил Джейми отменить их обед в ресторане и вернуться в отель.  
— Если ты, конечно, не слишком голоден, — поспешно добавил он.  
— Не особо, — соврал Джейми. — А ты?  
— Нет. Голова болит.

Уже не так торжественно, и все же в приподнятом настроении, Джейми проследовал обратной дорогой, держа Джона за руку. По привычке попытался свернуть к бунгало, но Джио окликнул его и указал в сторону корпуса. Точно, им же теперь полагался люкс.

Вот его-то нельзя было назвать скромным жилищем. Огромная полукруглая комната с колонной посередине, по бокам от которой темнели ведущие куда-то коридоры. Немного приглядевшись, Джейми решил, что комната круглая, просто разделена пополам стеной, а коридоры в итоге смыкаются. Напротив колонны стояла большая кровать, вдоль стены и окна — вазы с живыми цветами, а на столике поодаль от двери обнаружилась не только бутылка мадеры с двумя бокалами, но и плотная коричневая лепешка. Сладкий хлеб, скорее даже пирог, медовый и пряный, ароматом напоминающий рождественский пудинг. Кажется, Ник все-таки добился своего и всучил им торт.

— Альфа, — сказал Джио, махнув рукой сперва в одну сторону, потом в другую. — Омега.  
Слева цветы были красными, справа — белыми, снова орхидеи, теперь еще и розы. Пахло так, что даже у Джейми заломило в висках.  
— Убери все это, — велел он. — Унеси цветы, не надо цветов больше. 

Вопросительно взглянув на Джона, он убедился, что тот не против — ему, похоже, было все равно.

— У Джона болит голова. Есть у вас какие-нибудь таблетки? И, если можно, принеси что-нибудь с кухни. Что угодно, лишь бы не рыбное. И без лука.

Щедрые чаевые не удержали Джио от тихого ворчания, пока он собирал вазы, вытаскивая их в коридор. Бурчал он не на ломаном английском и даже будто бы не на местном, но помянул Жоазиньо — это было единственное, что Джейми понял.

Коридор по его, левой стороне вел в гардеробную, где уже находились все перенесенные вещи, а дальше находилась ванная комната, что было очень кстати. Там он принял душ и с наслаждением смыл все с лица, а когда глянул в зеркало, громко выругался, впервые увидев то, что надеялся не увидеть больше никогда — размазавшуюся тушь.

Переодевшись из нарядного в удобное, он вернулся в комнату, а когда туда же со своей половины вышел Джон в точно такой же футболке «Ливерпуля» — не игровой, обычной белой, но с лайвербердом на груди, — Джейми улыбнулся ему широко, чувствуя, что самое время сказать: «Мне так повезло» или «Я бы женился на тебе каждый день».

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, — с неподдельным отчаяньем попросил Джон.

А вот это точно были неподходящие слова.

— Прости меня, — повторил он. Сейчас на его умытом лице стали заметны синяки под глазами, отчего он сразу приобрел измученный вид. — Я думал… я надеялся, все получится. Теперь ты тоже отправишь меня к врачу.  
— Зачем к врачу, так сильно голова болит? — не понял Джейми.  
Джон сел на кровать, ссутулился, сцепил руки в замок между коленями, весь такой закрытый, ощетинившийся, с беззащитно выпирающими позвонками. Откровенно говоря, Джейми не знал, что делать. То, что Джон несколько робел перед ним, было даже мило, но то, что он его боялся, боялся по-настоящему, ставило Джейми в тупик. Никто так не вел себя с ним, даже Майкл в свои худшие дни. Джейми вспомнился вдруг бар на Кемпстон-стрит в перестроенном ими бывшем складском помещении, где в качестве подарка или из озорства Аггер на торце изобразил дверь, да так похоже, что вскоре их же и вызвали отмывать краску. Впотьмах подвыпившие посетители регулярно ломились в нее, а те, кто понастойчивей, ссаживали костяшки в кровь. Один остолоп даже палец на ноге сломал. Сейчас Джейми чувствовал себя таким же дураком, который обнаружил, что дверь, в которую он стучит, лишь нарисована на кирпичной стене.

— Я что, настолько страшный? — растерянно спросил он, дотронувшись до плеча Джона. Тот инстинктивно сбросил руку.  
— Дай мне минутку, — попросил он глуховатым, очень взрослым голосом. — А потом начнем. 

Это было до того нелепо, что Джейми даже немного разозлился на него.  
— Нет уж, черта с два мы что-то начнем, пока ты в таком состоянии! — возмутился он. — Вот какой план: ты поспи, если хочешь, потом мы поедим, прогуляемся немного. Может, успеем на праздник в Кальету. А потом посмотрим на Штурма с Маклином. И все, ничего больше не будет.  
— Как не будет? — слабо воспротивился Джон. — Сегодня же наша брачная ночь.  
— Именно, наша. Делаем что хотим. Я хочу бокс.  
Забравшись на кровать с ногами, Джон наконец-то подсел ближе.  
— Бой за звание суперчемпиона завтра, — сказал он.  
— Ах, черт, точно.  
— Но сегодня финал любителей. Сталкер вышел на Мойлетта.  
— Так вот чем ты ночью занимался! Филиппе ведь велел тебе молиться.  
Джон тихо засмеялся, а потом душераздирающе зевнул.  
— Как думаешь… — бормотал он несколькими минутами позже, уже засыпая в руках Джейми, словно и не шарахался от него только что. — Простоит он хоть пять раундов?  
— Да сделает он этого Мойлетта, — ответил Джейми.

***

На сегодня у них были огромные планы: леса лаурисилвы, морской заповедник, треугольные домики с соломенными крышами, но после второго будильника Джон оплел Джейми и рукой, и ногой, и сонно прошептал самые соблазнительные на свете слова:  
— Давай еще поспим…  
О, Джейми уже обожал быть женатым.

Провалявшись почти до полудня, они все же успели взглянуть на огромных экзотических рыб и поднялись на маяк. Джон сделал кучу фотографий и несколько раз сокрушался, что не знал о местных полях для гольфа, а то бы взял с собой клюшки. Джейми накупил сувениров, в том числе из местного жемчуга — решил, Нику-то точно понравится. Джону они тоже взяли кое-что. Свободные омеги носили на шее свою латинскую букву, замужние и связанные — альфу, вписанную в омегу, или наоборот. Не то чтобы это было обязательным, но ведь все так делали. Джон выбрал совсем простую подвеску из черного дерева на кожаном шнурке, Джейми спорить не стал, просто попросил у торговца еще одну, тоже незатейливую, но хотя бы из золота. А то потом будут говорить, что Каррагер своего омегу держит на хлебе и воде.

Сам он остался вполне доволен своим армилом, дорогим, но не вычурным, который можно было носить каждый день. Собственно, после венчания Джейми и снимал-то его лишь раз. На внутренней стороне обнаружилась гравировка: « _Джейми & Джон ΑΩ XXIV.VI.MMXI_», —сама по себе стандартная, но удивительная, если учесть, кто заказывал сигнумы. Впрочем, на джоновском такой не было — с изнанки его торкве, насколько Джейми успел запомнить, был отделан тканью, чтоб не натирал шею. Бархатом, что ли.

— Почему твоих отцов не было? — напрямик спросил Джейми.  
— Папа не смог, дела. Может, и к лучшему. Если б он приехал один, Стюарт бы разозлился, а если со Стюартом… — Джон вздохнул. Все ясно, омега Роджерса едва ли был от него в восторге, и не без повода. — А дэдди в клинике, на сохранении. Ему ведь уже сорок четыре.  
— Ты к нему ездил в Лондон?  
— Угу. Проведать, пока можно еще. Теперь все, только по скайпу.

Да уж, Джейми знал не понаслышке. Первый триместр альфа-беременности был сущим адом для будущих отцов и для всех окружающих. Когда Джейми единственный раз пришел навестить Ника, то не узнал открывшего ему дверь Чарли, настолько этот румяный, пышущий здоровьем великан выглядел изможденным, чуть ли не иссохшим за какие-то восемь недель. Ну а Ник его даже на порог спальни не пустил, швыряясь всем, что под руку попадалось. И это Джейми еще был альфой, то есть Ники его, считай, пощадил.

— Не переживай, — утешил он. — Это только на три месяца, потом будет бегать как заведенный до самого срока.  
— А твои почему не приехали?  
— Я их не звал.  
— Не звал? — изумился Джон.  
— Понимаешь, все сложно. Если б я позвал одного, другой бы меня не простил. А если обоих, даже не знаю. Или бы они грызлись, или… И так, и эдак худшая реклама брака. Уж поверь, ты не хотел бы свадьбу с такими гостями.  
— Так они у тебя… — Джон помедлил, не решаясь произнести это вслух.  
— Два процента, да, — невесело усмехнулся Джейми. — В разводе.  
— Оу. Извини.  
— Да ничего, давняя история. Пока ты не съел себя от любопытства: да, это из-за патеровской биозависимости, я же рассказывал, верно? Связь его не держала. И нет, тебе опасаться нечего, я не такой.

Джон молча взял его под локоть и даже быстро поцеловал в висок. Вот так вот, при всех, хотя что могло быть естественней для молодоженов. И пусть он сделал это из сострадания, Джейми все равно почувствовал себя так, словно вырос футов до десяти. 

Напоследок они сели поужинать в одном из ресторанчиков на берегу, откуда были видны огни домов соседнего острова.  
— Хорошо тут, — сказал Джейми, доев эшпетаду с бататом и тушеными бананами. — Рыбу только много готовят, а так — хорошо.  
— А еще это все лава, ты знал? Везде под нами старая застывшая лава и потухший вулкан, — у Джона даже заблестели глаза. — Мы на вулкане. Здорово, да?  
— Любишь опасность? — хмыкнул Джейми. — Конечно, любишь.  
Вчерашняя вспышка прошла, как ее и не было, и Джейми тоже не зацикливался на том, что это была за хрень. Он давно уже усвоил, что омегу невозможно понять до конца, даже если это твой омега.  
— А в Обидуш так и не съездили, — сказал он. — Хочешь, вернемся сюда? У меня по графику отпуск в июле.  
— Сюда — это в Португалию, на Мадейру или сюда-сюда?  
— Можем и сюда-сюда. Приятный отель, Ники прав. Такие они все… Не соскучишься с ними. Туда нормальных-то на работу берут? Разве что этот… Пабло, кажется. А Жоазиньо, о котором они талдычат, кто он вообще такой? Повар? Управляющий?  
— Полагаю, я, — скромно ответил Джон.  
— Да, — поразмыслив пару секунд, согласился Джейми, — это многое объясняет. 

Когда они вернулись в отель, за стойкой ресепшн стоял Филиппе, подменявший ночного портье, а напротив него обнаружился вчерашний фотограф, который распустил хвост и вонял своими феромонами на все лобби. Уж от него-то кудрявому омеге было не скрыть свою сущность, да он, кажется, этого и не хотел. Впрочем, завидев постояльцев, Филиппе тут же прогнал ухажера. 

Джейми собирался взять ключ и сразу подняться в номер, как вдруг увидел калькулятор совместимости. Обычный автомат, какие стояли во всех торговых центрах и аэропортах. Калькулятором он, конечно, назывался для красного словца, что там можно определить по слюне — только самый базис, это же не кровь. Верхние пятьдесят или нижние, вот и все. Однако каждой тестирующейся паре автомат выдавал не только точную цифру, но и короткий комментарий вроде: «Поздравляем» или «Увы», или же «Да вы идеальная пара!». Даже на его бортах, разрисованных сердцами и символами примогенов, красовалась надпись: «Узнайте, предназначены ли вы», — вот насколько это было не научно. Полная ерунда, но омегам нравилось, особенно тем, кто помоложе.

— А что, работает автомат? — полюбопытствовал Джейми.  
— Си, си! — закивал Филиппе. — Работать, только правда говорить. Амор есть всегда только правда. — Он наклонил голову к плечу, глядя на Джейми своими вечно смеющимися глазами так, словно пытался передать мысль. Мысль была понятной — автомат настраивался. Значение машина выдавала случайное, но в рамках заданного диапазона, или же как-то регулировалась частота результатов, не важно. В таком-то отеле, для пар, умный владелец не станет расстраивать постояльцев вариантами: «Сожалеем, ваша совместимость условна». 

Условной совместимостью назывались нижние пятьдесят. Таких примогенов друг к другу не влекло, и их шансы зачать ребенка практически равнялись нулю, что давало возможность не предохраняться, проводя течку с кем-то из условных. Находились и любители такого, ну да, как говорится, ночью все кошки серы. Дальше шли верхние пятьдесят, и под совместимостью подразумевали, как правило, их. Граница между средней и высокой плавала, год от года меняясь. Сам Рейнолдс, разрабатывая шкалу, предлагал простую арифметику: пятьдесят, семьдесят пять, девяносто девять. Когда Джейми учился в школе, порог высокой совместимости подняли до семидесяти восьми, потом обнаружился так называемый потерянный процент, временно вошло в обиход понятие квазисовместимости, и все снова кинулись переписывать учебники. Современная наука воздерживалась от точного ответа. Всё индивидуально, говорили ученые. Бывают высокосовместимые на семидесяти трех, бывают средние — на восьмидесяти. Но вроде как восемьдесят три с половиной процента были той отметкой, после которой волноваться о зачатии не приходилось. Как о его результате, так и о процессе, крайне приятном для обоих. Детей могли иметь и среднесовместимые, но лишь высокосовместимые устанавливали связь, и оттого их в обиходе называли идеальными. Джейми ничуть не сомневался, что это относится и к ним с Джоном.

— Проверим? — предложил он, поиграв бровями.  
— Да ну, зачем, — заупрямился Джон.  
— Давай же, будет весело! — Джейми бросил в автомат монетку, взял один из двух выпавших картонных тестеров, сорвал с него упаковку и положил на язык. Раз, два, три, четыре, вот теперь можно было класть обратно. — У них сейчас, говорят, на каждое число своя фраза. Как печенье с предсказанием. 

Поколебавшись, Джон сделал то же самое, и Джейми, обняв его со спины, нажал на кнопку. Несколько секунд автомат сканировал данные, показывая заставку, достойную шпионского фильма.  
— Девяносто девять процентов, — Джейми изобразил, что читает с экрана. — Вот это ни хрена себе вы даете!  
Джон рассмеялся, откинув голову ему на плечо, и тут же застыл, закаменел.

«Процент совместимости не выяснен», — замигало на экране автомата.

— Да что за… — досадливо сказал Джейми и нажал на кнопку сброса.

«Процент совместимости не выяснен».  
«Процент совместимости не выяснен».  
«Процент совместимости не выяснен».

— Мы его сломали, — объявил он, хохотнув. — Джонни, просто это было сто. Бедняга не выдержал.  
Однако Джон не откликнулся — кажется, он воспринял это серьезнее, чем следовало, а Джейми никак не хотел его огорчать.  
— Эй, Жоазиньо, — позвал он тише, полушепотом. — Слушай, раз ты Жоазиньо, я тогда кто?  
— Хайме, — не задумываясь ответил Джон, а потом добавил: — Если не Жайме, — и затрясся от беззвучного смеха.  
Сработало.

Когда они проходили мимо стойки портье, Джейми повернулся к Филиппе, скроил зверскую рожу и угрожающе показал сжатый кулак.  
Филиппе, не переставая улыбаться, умильно поморгал и спрятался под стол.

***

— Не урони, — попросил Джон, съежившись у него на руках.  
— Да ты легонький, — с натугой ответил Джейми, перенес его через порог, а потом вернулся за их чемоданами. — Ну вот, — сказал он, обводя рукой лофт. — И дом мой станет твоим домом. Располагайся. У тебя точно есть все необходимое до завтра?

Так уж вышло, что за планированием свадьбы они не успели обсудить то, что будет после нее — например, где они будут жить. Джейми полагал, это очевидно. Даже слова обета были на его стороне. Однако для Джона стало сюрпризом, что из аэропорта они поехали не к нему. Может, его квартира была больше, как знать, но и здесь было достаточно места для двоих. В конце концов, это все равно было временно. Джейми нравилось здесь, он мог давно купить дом, как у Стиви, и даже больше, но не видел смысла — пока был один. Ну а теперь смысл ходил по его квартире, знакомясь с обстановкой, рассматривая фотографии на стенах, и ему, наверное, требовалась полка в шкафу. 

На то, чтобы все здесь показать и разобрать вещи, много времени не ушло. Джейми сдвинул свои бритвенные принадлежности, повесил второе полотенце на свободный крючок и предложил Джону освежиться с дороги, но тот уступил ему очередь — может, хотел осмотреться тут один, сунуть любопытный нос во все углы. Джейми не возражал. Здесь не было ничего такого, о чем Джону не следовало знать. У него вообще от мужа не было секретов. Назвав его так про себя, Джейми в очередной раз расплылся в улыбке и нарочно поплескался в душе подольше, чтобы дать Джону время на его дела. Оказалось, тот заварил чай, что было весьма кстати. Джейми выпил свою кружку, похрустел соленой галетой, вспомнил вдруг, что на кровати несвежее белье, и его надо срочно поменять. Потом наконец-то включил ноутбук и углубился в рабочую корреспонденцию, которой накопилось порядочно, а спама было еще больше. После свадьбы он включал лэптоп только пару раз, чтобы получить видео-презент от Ника и показать Джону в самолете обе версии их свадьбы — как ее видели Ник со Стиви и что в это время снимала джеррардовская веб-камера. Незабываемое зрелище. 

Джон тем временем вернулся из душа. Джейми кивнул ему, пробежал глазами еще пару писем, а когда обернулся, Джон уже лежал в постели, и не успел Джейми спросить, нужна ли ему пижама, как он откинул край одеяла, молча показывая себя. О нет, пижама ему была не нужна. 

Джейми медленно сглотнул, захлопнул крышку ноутбука, встал и, на ходу развязывая пояс банного халата, направился к кровати.

Улегшись на Джона, он поцеловал его раз, другой, все дольше и глубже. Тот отзывался, хотя в его реакции было больше усердия, чем страсти, но Джейми счел это по-своему очаровательным, что Джонни так старается вести себя правильно. Запах его был настороженным, сам он пока не был возбужден, и Джейми, решив помочь ему, сполз вниз. Может, все стоило сделать как-то иначе, постепенно, узнать губами каждый дюйм его кожи, но на это у них была еще вся жизнь, поэтому Джейми перешел сразу к той части, в которой он не грубый эгоист, повернутый на трахе, а тоже кое-что бетанское умеет. На самом деле, редкий альфа отказывался приласкать своего омегу ртом, но если вдруг Джон подумает, что ему достался особенный, Джейми не станет его разубеждать. Член Джона был совсем мягким, вялым, хотя даже в таком виде не маленьким — вероятно, он был крупнее, чем у большинства омег, с которыми Джейми доводилось иметь дело, а, может, превосходил и параметры бет, но Джейми воздержался от комментариев. То, что для альф было безусловной и желанной похвалой, некоторые омеги воспринимали как оскорбление. Они любили, когда хвалили их лица, их стройные тела, практически ни один не оставался равнодушным к лестным отзывам о своей заднице, хотя в то же время трогать ее когда вздумается не полагалось, а уж щипки и шлепки снова считались оскорбительными. Джейми не мог этого понять, это было нелогично, как, например, похвалить джоновский чай, а потом не выпить, а вылить в раковину.  
— Ты здорово пахнешь, — сказал он. Вот это был беспроигрышный вариант, к тому же чистая правда. Джейми потерся носом о волосы на его лобке, потом о косточку на бедре, что была так близко под кожей, и, ненадолго отвлекшись от своего занятия, куснул ее, не больно, лишь чтоб немного подразнить Джона, отвлечь его чем-то неожиданным, слишком уж тот был сосредоточен и напряжен не в тех местах. Господи, да он еще даже был совсем сухой. Джейми машинально проверил это, скользнув рукой между ягодицами, хотя доказательств не требовалось — с такого расстояния запах смазки почуял бы даже бета. Это было словно заглохший мотор: подтолкни машину немного, и дальше она по инерции поедет сама, заведется на ходу. Джейми нацедил слюны в ладонь и принялся бережно массировать туго сжатый вход, продолжая тем временем перекатывать во рту то вялый член, то маленькую аккуратную мошонку, пока Джон не расслабился настолько, чтобы впустить в себя палец. Впрочем, скоро он поерзал и произнес тихо:  
— Не надо, Джейми.  
— Чего не надо? — спросил тот, выпустив его член изо рта.  
Джон неуверенно дернул плечом.  
— Не трать время. И… — он поморщился. — Вытащи, пожалуйста. Неприятно. Давай вот с этим? — Тут Джейми заметил в его руке большой черно-синий флакон «Сэйфоксена», и когда он только успел там появиться?

Считалось, что любриканты, изобретение бет, без которых их интимная жизнь была бы куда бедней, омегам были не нужны вовсе — их естественной смазки хватало, чтобы принять альфу в любой день цикла, что уж говорить про последний. Однако тем, кто кормил или пил определенные лекарства, могло потребоваться немного помощи, но «Сэйфоксен» был не просто гелем, подменяющим натуральную влагу, в нем также содержались миорелаксанты и немалая доза анестетика. Фактически, использующий его ничего не чувствовал. Препарат изобрели для омег, прошедших травматичные роды — физически они уже были в порядке, послеродовая регенерация была максимальной, не зря этот механизм так упорно изучали, чтоб воспроизвести его в лабораторных условиях, но их тело помнило боль, и чтобы преодолеть страх перед соитием, требовались гарантии. С «Сэйфоксеном» было связано немало скандалов, его требовали запретить за легитимизацию изнасилования, и Джейми был отчасти согласен: если омега не хочет секса, не хочет по-настоящему, не отдается, не стелется, зачем мазать его всякой дрянью, лишь бы сунуть в него член? Даже если он сам о том просит, как вот этот неразумный мальчишка перед ним. И где он только умудрился его достать — после всего «Сэйфоксен» практически исчез из продажи, хоть полностью снять его с производства не давал спрос среди бет, что спали с альфами. Как бы общество ни отрицало их существование, были и такие. 

— Нам это не понадобится, — с улыбкой заверил его Джейми. — Джонни, я же тебя не растягиваю. Там просто есть такое местечко… Тебе понравится. Ты отпусти себя уже, и сам так потечешь, что мы еще спорить будем, кто спит на мокром.  
— У меня не бывает смазки, — ровным голосом ответил Джон.  
— Как это не бывает?  
— Вот так. Не бывает вообще.  
— Как — вообще? То есть, у тебя встает, а ты сухой?  
Опустив глаза, Джон тяжело вздохнул и каким-то болезненно-жалким жестом натянул край одеяла себе на грудь. Однако голос его оставался бесстрастным.  
— У меня не бывает эрекции.  
— Ну… — сказал Джейми несколько обескураженно. — Ну ладно, что ж. Вам, чтоб кончить, это и не обязательно. А смазка, как ты в пору войдешь, появится. Обычно ее просто больше становится, но, видно, и так бывает. Надо же… А что, вот ты утром просыпаешься, а он, э, спит?  
Джон кивнул.  
— И ладно, — повторил Джейми, чмокнул его член на прощание — действительно, раз так, к чему его терзать — и перелег выше, лицом в джоновскую шею, чтобы напиться его запахом. А как сделать ему хорошо, он еще придумает. — Что-то еще от меня скрываешь? — пошутил он.  
— У меня никогда не было оргазма.  
Ну, стоило предположить.  
— Будет, — пообещал Джейми.  
— Я не чувствую запахов, — прошелестел Джон.

Джейми оторопел.  
— Повтори.  
— Не то чтобы совсем не чувствую. От тебя пахнет твоим гелем для душа. Он альфийский, но все равно чуть-чуть пахнет. И п _о_ том, немного. И твоя кожа… Мне нравится. Я даже не знаю, чем еще должно пахнуть, если честно. Не умею ориентироваться по запаху, даже пол не различаю.  
— Ты не чувствуешь мой запах?! — Джейми все никак не мог поверить в это. — Как так, Джонни, я ведь тебя чувствую! Это же не бывает в одну сторону.  
Джон, натянув одеяло уже до шеи, был таким бледным, что почти слился с ним. На лице выделялись лишь родинки и большие темные глаза.  
— Дело не в тебе, — сказал он очень грустно. — Я никого не чувствую, понимаешь? Я вообще был уверен, что у меня и запаха-то нет, как у бет. Все были уверены. А потом ты.  
Джейми лег рядом, скрестив руки за головой.  
— Н-да, дела, — сказал он, помолчав минуты две. — Малыш, мне жаль, но с этим правда придется к врачу.  
На сей раз Джон не отреагировал так остро, лишь вздохнул и ответил устало:  
— Да, я понимаю.


	4. Chapter 4

— Доктор Дэвид? Серьезно? — не удержался Джейми. — А фамилия-то у вас есть?

Этот врач ему сразу не понравился, слишком уж он был ухоженный, весь из себя Мистер Совершенство, аккуратно выправляющий одну полу рубашки и знающий точную длину своей щетины. Будто мало было деликатного, неброского парфюма и приветливой улыбки, так он еще и предлагал это демократичное, почти дружеское обращение. А Джейми сюда не друзей заводить приехал, да и вообще — неделя выдалась не из приятных.

Джон официально перевелся в их департамент, ему даже выделили рабочее место в кабинете менеджеров, но он там почти не появлялся, занятый сбором тысячи справок. На этого доктора Дэвида он вышел еще в понедельник, написал ему письмо, тот согласился их принять, причем сам настоял на присутствии обоих, но выслал список необходимых исследований, и, кажется, госэкспертиза на проект, и та была проще. Однако Джон как-то умудрился уложить все в четыре дня, и хотя эпопея заметно его утомляла, справлялся он без жалоб и без растерянности. Джейми не был дураком, он понимал, что все это значит. Раз Джон так быстро нашел специалиста по своей проблеме, он знал, где искать, и все происходящее не было для него, как для Джейми, шокирующей новостью. Глупо было даже предполагать, что это так.

Несколько раз Джейми пытался выяснить, почему Джон не признался ему сразу. «Я не чувствую запахов» — не так уж сложно, всего четыре слова, отчего же ради них потребовалось избавляться от фамилии и одежды? Нельзя было как-то заранее? В кафе, например: «Тебе нравится мой запах? А я тебя не чую». Джон то извинялся, то с некоторой агрессивностью настаивал, что он пытался, честно предупреждая, что ничего не может, но Джейми его тогда не послушал, то просто отмалчивался и замыкался в себе. В конце концов, Джейми отступил. Это было неконструктивно и никак бы им сейчас не помогло, да и потом — ну что тут непонятного. Почему, почему. Потому что боялся оттолкнуть. Так что, если задуматься, и в этом была хорошая сторона. 

Об остальном они не говорили — обо всей, гм, ситуации. Джейми не знал, с какого боку подступиться. Любой вопрос мог быть воспринят как обвинение или насмешка, отчасти он это уже проходил, и если бы с ним приключилось подобное, меньше всего он хотел бы это обсуждать. Расспросы требовали деликатности, которой в Джейми не набралось бы и на унцию. Джон не заговаривал, а Джейми не спрашивал, вот так и справлялись. Довольно скоро выяснилось, что при таком раскладе вообще затруднительно общаться. Дважды они пробовали скоротать вечер за просмотром фильма, и дважды Джейми засыпал в первые пятнадцать минут. 

Джон перевез свои вещи — совсем немного, но сказал, что ему хватит. В основном одежду и кое-что из посуды. Он не передвигал мебель, не расставлял по полкам свои безделушки и рамки с фотографиями, не был против жизни в лофте, не спрашивал, когда у них будет свой дом. И Джейми ловил себя на бестолковой мысли, что он бы хотел всего этого. Хотел бы заказывать второй шкаф, воевать за полочки в ванной, жаловаться Нику, что дома все лежит по-другому, и невозможно хоть что-то найти. Но все оставалось по-прежнему. Просто он женился, а в остальном ничего не изменилось. Джейми задерживался на работе, теперь уже умышленно, чтобы меньше времени проводить среди бивней и хобота. «Мы все обсудим, — обещал он сам себе. — Сядем и поговорим как взрослые люди». Но пока вдвоем они преимущественно спали, да и то — Джейми не очень-то представлял, как в свете открывшихся обстоятельств Джон относится даже к невинным супружеским ласкам. Может, ему будет неприятно? А скажет ли он, если так, или будет терпеть? Почти наверняка второе, он же все время выглядел виноватым. Словом, Джейми желал ему спокойной ночи, гасил свет и засыпал ближе к краю кровати, однако будильник заставал его всегда рядом с Джоном, не просто рядом, а вплотную. Он неизменно обнимал его, а во сне, видимо, еще и гладил, раз однажды случайно сбил с его члена датчик — Джон по настоянию доктора прикреплял их для отслеживания ночных эрекций. Которых, кстати, не было. У него. Не стоило и говорить, что уровень неловкости по утрам просто зашкаливал.

То есть вот какая была неделя. Джейми надеялся, что визит к врачу станет поворотной точкой: он сможет задать ему все те вопросы, которые не мог задать Джону, тем более, тот сказал, что это лучший специалист в своей области, и что же? Клиника даже не клинику не была похожа, ни администратора в приемной, ни приемной как таковой, зато усиленная охрана, и дверь в кабинет им открыл один из докторов, а тут два стола, несколько компьютеров и доска с мелом. И этот доктор — бета. Бета! Бог с ним, что он лощеный красавчик, хотя это тоже не внушало уважения. Но что мог бета сказать об обонянии? Он ведь даже диагнозы ставил по бумажкам. Так что Джейми нахамил ему от разочарования.

Вопреки ожиданиям, тот не обиделся, напротив, улыбнулся еще дружелюбней.  
— Я вас таким и представлял, — заметил он. Тоже мне, предсказатель по медкартам. — Конечно же, если вам удобно, называйте меня доктор Бекхэм.  
— И доктор Смит, — встрял второй врач, названный доктором Мэттом. Тощий, с длинным лицом, слегка нелепый, зато омега, и все же, хотя их почти одинаковые столы стояли рядом, было как-то сразу понятно, что не он тут главный. Даже его волосы, зачесанные набок, выглядели подражанием выверенно-небрежной укладке Дэвида, только пряди были длинней и, свешиваясь, кокетливо мазали по скуле. Настоящее светило медицины.

— Дело в том, — продолжил первый, искоса глянув на доктора Мэтта так, словно тот его чем-то позабавил, — что для успешной терапии нам нужен контакт с пациентами, доверительное отношение. Тем более с детьми, они тут часто бывают. Так что извините нас с коллегой, мы привыкли к неофициальности. Обращайтесь к нам так, как удобней для вас. Просто Дэвид, если угодно.  
— Или просто доктор, — добавил Мэтт.

— Очень приятно, доктор Дэвид, — торопливо сказал Джон, пока Джейми не успел вмешаться, и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. — Я Джон Фла… Джон Каррагер. Просто Джон.  
— Джейми, — сказал в свою очередь Джейми, решив не выпендриваться с «мистером Каррагером». На руке их симпатяги доктора было кольцо — очевидно, он был замужем. Или женат, если судить не по лицу, а по высокой подтянутой фигуре. Без разницы. На левой значило бы, что он обручен, на правой — что уже состоит в браке, это если на безымянном пальце. С кольцами у бет была целая система знаков, Стиви кое-что рассказывал, но Джейми все забыл. Доктор-омега тоже был занят. То, что он связан, было первым, что Джейми почувствовал, войдя в кабинет. Ни кольца, ни торкве тот не носил, ему и не надо было, только галстук-бабочку — ну еще бы.

— Значит, вы написали мне в понедельник с жалобами на дисфункцию примогенного обоняния и… отсутствие физического влечения, так? Собрали документы?  
— Да, вот.  
— Хорошо… Так-так… Анафродизия, первичная аменорея… Транзиторная гиперпролактинемия, — бормотал доктор Дэвид, то ли обращаясь к своему коллеге, то ли просто читая вслух. — Гипоплазия утеруса. Однако генитальный инфантилизм не выражен.  
— Скорее, акселерация, — ввернул доктор Мэтт.  
— Доктор, — с укоризной произнес доктор Дэвид, все еще погруженный в бумаги. — Так, так… А гистеросальпингографию вы не делали?  
— Делал полгода назад. Положительная.  
— Полгода, хм. Доктор Мэтт, повторите на всякий случай.  
— Хорошо.

Доктор Дэвид поднял глаза, положил бумаги на стол, сплел пальцы в замок.  
— Когда вам впервые диагностировали задержку пубертата? — спросил он у Джона.  
— В двенадцать лет.  
Доктор кивнул, будто бы удовлетворенный этим ответом.  
— Вы что-то предприняли тогда?  
— Да, мы следовали всем указаниям врача.  
— Кто вас вел?  
— Профессор Экклстон.  
Оба доктора так засияли улыбками, что не было сомнений — им была знакома не только фамилия, но и ее обладатель.  
— Как долго вы продолжали терапию?  
— Год.  
— Положительный эффект был?  
— Нет.  
Доктор Дэвид нахмурился.  
— Ясно… Когда прекратилась ваша связь с патером?  
— Я не знаю, — ответил Джон. — Ее уже точно не было в семь, но я и прежде ее не чувствовал так, как… Как-то по-особенному.  
— В таком возрасте вы могли просто не помнить.  
— Да, но он тоже говорил, что ощущал ее… ну, не так, как раньше. И не всегда.  
— Понятно. А, скажите, он не выражал сомнений в том, что она вообще была?  
— Нет, до года была, и стабильная. Он так говорит.  
— Что ж, это хорошо. А почему ничего из этого не отражено в вашей карте? Она новая, вам недавно исполнилось восемнадцать, но такого рода сведения обязаны переноситься из детской во взрослую.

Джон молчал.

— Джон, вы можете быть со мной откровенны. Что вы сказали в поликлинике про свою детскую карту?  
— Что она сгорела при пожаре, — невыразительно ответил Джон.  
— А как вам удалось избежать ольфактометрии?  
— Пришел с насморком и сказал, что раньше жалоб не было.

Джейми переводил взгляд с доктора на своего мужа и обратно, но это мало помогало: из всех навороченных слов он понял только последнее, про запаховые пробы, ну и то, что Джон лечился год, безуспешно, а потом утаил диагноз на комиссии. То есть знал, что с ним. Шесть лет знал. Как Джейми ни старался сохранять спокойствие, его это злило.

— Получается, полгода назад вы были против лечения? А что сейчас заставило вас передумать, какие-то ухудшения?  
— Я вышел замуж, — спокойно ответил Джон. — И должен вести нормальную половую жизнь.  
— Джонни! — одернул его Джейми.  
— Здесь нельзя говорить о долге, — согласился доктор Дэвид, хоть и намного мягче. — Если все, о чем вы переживаете, это удовлетворение вашего супруга, я бы посоветовал вам взглянуть на картину шире. В двенадцать профессор Экклстон, разумеется, не мог назначить вам гормональную терапию, но он наверняка рекомендовал вам дождаться совершеннолетия, и, если менархе не наступит естественным путем, вновь обратиться к нему, ведь так? Но он уже не практикует, и вы пришли ко мне как к его ученику.  
— И я слушал вашу лекцию в Париже, два года назад. Было познавательно и… весело, — Джон слабо улыбнулся.  
— Вот как? Спасибо, я польщен, — доктор улыбнулся ему в ответ. Что-что, а улыбаться этот бета умел. — Так вот, вы не последовали его совету, но вы должны знать: считается, что предельный возраст для менархе — двадцать один год, однако это касается только тех случаев, где аменорея протекает на фоне нормальной выработки сапориола, который в вашем случае…  
— А я слышал про двадцать пять.  
— К двадцати пяти у вас было бы больше шансов на ранний климакс, чем на естественное созревание, — твердо сказал доктор Дэвид. — Что сейчас вас беспокоит? Сухая кожа, повышенная возбудимость, плохой сон?  
— Да, пожалуй…  
— Плохой сон? — повторил Джейми. — Да ты спишь как сурок! Засыпаешь махом, и утром тебя не добудишься. Я, вон, датчик с тебя снял, ты и то не проснулся.  
— Э, гм… Вы знаете, доктор, а Джейми прав, в последнюю неделю со сном вроде бы все в порядке.  
— Вы, я так понял, делите постель?  
Джейми глянул на него с осуждением.  
— Конечно, — ответил он. — Как поженились, так и спим вместе.  
— А давно вы женаты?  
— Неделю, — произнесли они с Джоном хором и переглянулись, озаренные общей догадкой.  
— Интересно, — сказал доктор Дэвид. — Не торопитесь делать выводы, это может быть совпадением. В любом случае это хорошо, что сон наладился, вам надо высыпаться. Но, поверьте, все теперешние неудобства — это верхушка айсберга. Уже понятно, что своими силами ваш организм не справится, а значит, если ничего не предпринимать, через несколько лет у вас начнется заметное старение кожи, ухудшится состояние костей, сосудов, замедлится обмен веществ… Пусть вы этого и не чувствуете, вашему телу уже тяжело без ускоренной регенерации. Так что даже если вашим единственным стимулом стала гармония в браке, я очень рад, что вы пришли сюда. Просто давайте расставлять приоритеты правильно и устранять не симптом, а саму проблему. Я уверен, вашему мужу намного важнее ваше здоровье, чем регулярность половой жизни. Ведь так? — спросил он, переведя взгляд на Джейми.  
— Так, — ответил тот ошарашенно. Он и не представлял, насколько все серьезно, да и Джон, чуть вжавший голову в плечи, похоже, не был готов к таким новостям. — Доктор, а как это произошло вообще? Как такое могло случиться?

Он бы предпочел спросить, что это за хрень, но, кажется, диагноз уже прозвучал, и остальные трое в этой комнате его поняли, так что Джейми решил позадавать наводящие вопросы и уж потом, если что, спросить прямо. Спросил бы сразу, и плевал он, что эти доктора о нем подумают — пусть приходят на стройку, там он поговорит с ними на своем языке, много ли они поймут. Но перед Джоном не хотелось выставлять себя профаном.

Доктор Дэвид, откинувшись на спинку кресла, занял расслабленную позу. Вопрос явно пришелся ему по душе.  
— Обычно своим пациентам я объясняю это на таком примере, — охотно начал он. — Представьте, что половое созревание — это футбольный матч.

Всё, вот в этот момент объяснение Джейми уже не понравилось.

— Обе команды явились, они готовятся в раздевалках, а судья потерял свисток. Свисток в нашем случае — это сапориол, так называемый омега-гормон, который выполняет те же функции, что и одорион у вас. В том числе отвечает за примогенное обоняние. И вот, допустим, проходит некоторое время, все уже начинают волноваться, игроки разогрелись, и тогда судья выпускает команды на поле. Судья — это гипофиз. А команды — половые гормоны, эстрогены и андрогены. Но свистка у судьи по-прежнему нет. То есть гипофиз не получает специфического гормонального сигнала от гипоталамуса, более того, без сапориола он не в состоянии регулировать процесс. Игра начинается — допустим, вместо свистка он хлопает в ладоши. Но дальше — вы можете представить, как постепенно матч переходит в хаос? Судья не в силах останавливать игру, фиксировать нарушения, поэтому тренеры не делают замены, какие-то игроки выбывают из-за травм…  
— Да ему бы уже десять раз принесли запасной свисток, — мирно заметил Джейми. — Без свистка никто бы и не начал. В ладоши хлопнуть? Вы на футбол-то ходите вообще?  
— Джейми, это же метафора, — отмахнулся доктор. — Наш организм… вернее сказать, ваш организм, поскольку речь о примогенах, устроен так, что половое созревание не может не произойти в той или иной форме, поскольку репродуктивная функция является базовой. Но. Именно сапориол поддерживает равновесие между половыми гормонами, без его выработки баланс невозможен, и если андрогенов становится больше, примордиальные фолликулы не вызревают в преантральные… Прошу прощения. Яйцеклетки не растут, утерус тоже, в яичках не формируется прогестиновый секрет, который принято называть спермой, но, строго говоря, спермы у омег нет. Любрикация также не происходит. На тот момент при механической стимуляции эрекция еще возможна, но половых позывов не возникает. Однако гениталии развиваются без патологий, и само строение тела, костная структура… Вирилизация по альфийскому типу формирует бетанский габитус.  
— Поэтому я похож на бету, — вполголоса сказал Джон, как будто подсказывал Джейми, у которого уже голова шла кругом от этих судей без свистка.  
— Не особо и похож, — возразил он из чистого упрямства.  
— Послушайте, — доктор Дэвид вдруг заинтересовался до искорок в глазах, — а ведь Джон написал мне, что вы чувствуете его запах. Это верно?  
— Да.  
— И сейчас чувствуете?  
— Да, — повторил Джейми с раздражением. Почему бы доктору не спросить: а сердце у вас бьется? А вы сейчас дышите?  
— А когда именно почувствовали, в какой момент?  
— Да как только увидел. Нет, даже сначала унюхал, потом увидел. Док, а мы можем вернуться к матчу? Как доиграли-то?  
— Ах да. На чем мы остановились? Андрогены побеждают, хотя пользы от этого никакой.  
— Мячом владеют, но гола нет.  
— Точно! Абсолютно так, — доктор Дэвид едва не зааплодировал на радостях. — А дальше организм понимает, что что-то не так, и поскольку у омег он в наивысшей степени склонен к стабильности, саморегуляции, то возникает избыток пролактина, который, грубо говоря, гасит излишки тестостерона, но одновременно и блокирует импульсное выделение сапориола.  
— Звучит как замкнутый круг.  
— В общем, да. Таким образом, что мы имеем… Обе команды в неполных составах, и уже фактически не играют, потому что поняли тщетность происходящего. Чтобы матч завершился, нужны замены — будем считать, что их неограниченное количество, поскольку ваш ресурс, Джон, еще очень велик. И еще по-прежнему нужен судья со свистком.  
— Вы дадите ему свисток?  
— Не совсем. По крайней мере, не сразу. Видите ли, там очень индивидуальный свисток… Но есть некоторый шанс, что судью кто-то научит свистеть. Без свистка, знаете. Как-нибудь так, — сложив губы трубочкой, доктор Дэвид издал тихое подобие чириканья. — Вот вы умеете свистеть, Джейми?

Джейми сунул два пальца в рот, прижал их к кончику языка и свистнул так громко, что сидящий рядом Джон подскочил на месте, беседовавший с ними доктор вздрогнул, а второй высоко воскликнул:  
— Господи боже, пресвятые угодники!

— Да, — сказал доктор Дэвид, вернув самообладание. — Вот именно это я и имел в виду.

Далее он обратился к Джону, предупредив, что будет вынужден задать ему ряд вопросов, в том числе интимного свойства, поэтому, возможно, им стоит остаться наедине. Он предлагал это дважды, Джейми и сам был готов выйти, надо так надо, но Джон сказал:  
— Нет, пусть Джейми останется.

Вопросы были самые разные: были ли у Джона травмы, особенно черепно-мозговые, переносил ли он операции, страдает ли он хроническими заболеваниями, принимает ли регулярно какие-то лекарственные препараты, был ли у него когда-либо избыточный вес, не было ли трудностей в освоении школьной программы. Серьезные отравления? Воздействия радиации? Родственники с такими-то и такими-то синдромами? Тяжелые стрессы? Проблемы с базовым обонянием? Позднее или нарушенное половое созревание у родителей? 

Разные вопросы, но один и тот же ответ: «Нет».

Затем пошла та часть, ради которой Джейми и предлагалось отлучиться. Доктор Дэвид, не меняя тона голоса, спрашивал, как будто зачитывал вопросы с невидимого телесуфлера:  
— У вас случались спонтанные эрекции?  
— Нет.  
— Ночные семяизвержения?  
— Нет.  
— Вы имели с кем-то интимную близость?  
— Нет.  
— У вас были отношения с бетой?  
— Да, но мы… Мы целовались. Довольно много раз, но только, — Джон очертил в воздухе свои лицо и шею, — в этой области. И одетыми. Он несколько раз касался меня ниже пояса, и когда стал делать это чаще, я все прекратил.  
— Вам было неприятно?  
— Мне было все равно. Но я не хотел, чтобы он догадался обо всем или решил, что это из-за него. Ну и, если честно, я ожидал, что это все как-то повлияет… — он замолк. Последние ответы были куда как интереснее повторяющегося «нет, нет, нет», однако нахмурившийся Джейми предпочел бы однообразие.  
— Вы надеялись испытать возбуждение?  
— Да.  
— Но его не последовало?  
— Нет.  
— У вас были эротические фантазии?  
— Я размышлял об этом, — ответил Джон с такой степенностью, что Джейми, давя улыбку, подумал: должно быть, в детстве все лепили куличики, а Джон их строил.  
— Что собой представляет ваша интимная жизнь на данный момент?  
«Ничего», — едва не сорвалось у Джейми с языка, однако Джон сказал другое:  
— Поцелуи. Иногда. Была одна попытка орального секса. И стимуляция простаты, тоже один раз.

Лучше бы Джейми вышел в коридор, серьезно.

— Простите, но я попрошу вас уточнить, — доктор Дэвид красноречиво помахал рукой между ними.  
— Джейми был активной стороной. Оба раза. Вообще, это был один раз.  
— Вам было неприятно?  
— Да, было, — рявкнул Джейми, чтобы избавить и себя, и Джона от еще большего унижения.  
— Джейми, пожалуйста, не отвечайте за мужа. Джон?..  
— Не было, — спокойно ответил Джон. — Внутри было слишком сухо, натирало немного. Но терпимо.  
— Джонни, ты тогда говорил другое. Давай я все-таки выйду, и ты ответишь доктору честно, потому что…  
— Я отвечаю честно, — перебил Джон, положил ему руку на колено и придавил к месту с такой нежданной силой, что Джейми обалдел. — Это было очень дискомфортно, но… не по ощущениям. А потому что я не реагировал так, как должен.  
Джейми закатил глаза:  
— Да что ты заладил — должен, должен…  
— Поправьте меня, Джон, если я вас неправильно понял: вы были подавлены тем, что можете разочаровать мужа?  
— Да.  
— Он делал это ради определенного результата?  
— Зачем еще ему это делать? — поразился Джон.  
Доктор Мэтт за соседним столом испустил тяжелый, полный отчаянья вздох.  
Доктор Дэвид и Джейми обменялись понимающими взглядами.

— Хорошо, будем считать, с этим мы закончили, — сказал доктор Дэвид. — На сегодня. Джон, благодарю вас за откровенность, вы отлично справились, тем более для первого раза. В дальнейшем мне придется еще не раз задавать вопросы подобного толка, но, что важнее, вы должны быть полностью открытыми друг с другом вне стен этого кабинета. Говорите, обсуждайте лечение, свои желания, свои потребности, свою реакцию. Не замалчивайте, если что-то причиняет вам неудобства — Джон, особенно это касается вас. Будьте честными, чтобы все работало в нужную сторону. Даже если окажется, что нексус-терапия невозможна, вам все равно придется пройти через все это вместе.  
— А что такое нексус-терапия? — спросил Джейми.  
— Один из видов лечения, который я бы назвал предпочтительным. С сегодняшнего дня Джон будет раз в неделю сдавать анализ крови, чтобы мы внимательно следили за динамикой его гормонов. Кроме этого необходимо вести здоровый образ жизни: соблюдать режим, высыпаться, правильно питаться, больше бывать на свежем воздухе, оградить себя от стрессов. Физические нагрузки также желательны, но умеренные, не до изнеможения. Еще я назначу ряд препаратов, общеукрепляющих, а также курс витаминов. Все это за десять-двенадцать недель создаст фон готовности для замещающей гормональной терапии. Но. Как я говорил, организм омег стремится к стабильности, однако было бы опрометчиво отождествлять его с кошкой, которая всегда приземляется на четыре лапы. Травмы, большинство вирусных заболеваний — это все относительно безопасно для тех, кто ежемесячно проходит через эструс, но любые гормональные нарушения, сбои в эндокринной системе — вот тот внутренний враг, с которым даже омега-регенерация бороться не может. Важно очень точно рассчитать не только дозы гормонов, но и время суток для их приема, и даже это еще не гарантия успеха. Могу сказать вам с определенной долей уверенности, что стимулировать менархе, то есть первый эструс, мы сможем, но при этом велик риск бесплодия. И очень нехорошая статистика последствий в области онкологии. Обычно гормональную терапию мы проводим при вторичной аменорее — симптоматика во многом похожая, но большинство таких пациентов уже не просто созревшие, а рожавшие омеги… В сущности, роды чаще всего и становятся причиной… В таких случаях риски ниже. Да и при высокой совместимости с партнером до этого обычно не доходит. Видите ли…  
— Связь — это уникальное психофизическое явление! — торжественно заявил доктор Мэтт, вмешавшись в монолог коллеги. — Ее называют феромональным резонансом, что неверно — это лишь признак, причем только одного из видов связи, пусть и самого сильного. Связи с партнером. Но каждый альфа, каждый омега способен устанавливать три вида связи: с партнером, с отцом и с ребенком. Вот почему декретный отпуск берут однополые с ребенком отцы — чтобы уравновесить то, что у разнополых есть с момента рождения, точнее, даже с момента зачатия.  
— Спасибо, доктор Мэтт, — со сдержанной улыбкой произнес доктор Дэвид. — Суть в том, что любой вид связи обуславливает определенную синхронизацию, в том числе на гормональном уровне. В первую очередь на нем. Именно поэтому связь между отцом и ребенком длится первые десять-пятнадцать лет жизни, а после менархе сходит на нет, выполнив свою функцию. Сапориол родителя активизирует гипоталамус сына-альфы и стимулирует выработку одориона, альфа-гормона, ну и, соответственно, наоборот. Поэтому оптимальным методом лечения полового инфантилизма и практически любых расстройств этой сферы является нексус-терапия, когда гормональный фон партнера или отца становится естественным катализатором той саморегуляции, которая, казалось бы, недостижима.  
— Настраивает, как камертон.  
— И снова спасибо, доктор Мэтт. Иногда эту роль выполняет ребенок, но реже — там связь, скорее, донорно-акцепторная. По сути это тоже гормональное вмешательство, только намного более тонкое и совершенно точно приемлемое, выверенное самой природой. Понимаете, Джейми?  
— Честно? — измученно спросил Джейми. — У меня сейчас голова взорвется.

Доктора рассмеялись.

— Давайте начнем сначала, — предложил доктор Дэвид. — Мы не знаем, почему именно гипоталамус Джона не начал вырабатывать сапориол. Генетику мы теоретически исключили, хотя мне все равно потребуются карты ваших, Джон, отцов, особенно обменная карта вашего родителя и ваша детская. Та, что сгорела при пожаре, хорошо? Это могут быть особенности пренатального развития, могут быть факторы среды. Скорее всего, долговременный дефицит эндорфинов и окситоцина сформировал неблагоприятный фон. На данный момент причины не так важны, лечение от них не зависит. Однако мы знаем, что связь Джона с его патером разрушилась преждевременно, и потому, к сожалению, нексус-терапия на раннем этапе была неэффективной.  
— Это потому, что они жили порознь?  
— Раздельное проживание не укрепляет связь, — дипломатично ответил доктор Дэвид. — Однако причины могут быть разные. Партнерские связи изучены значительно глубже импринтинга, но и там, как вы знаете, еще много белых пятен. Так вот. Нексус-терапия основана на контакте, на доверии, на близости в широком смысле этого слова, она не требует специальных навыков и, честно говоря, звучит все это проще, чем действует. Но прежде нужно проверить вашу совместимость — положительная динамика фиксируется только на высоком уровне. К сожалению, сегодня провести тесты мы не сможем, второй этаж обесточен, а в смотровой нужного оборудования нет. Но это вопрос нескольких дней. В понедельник… максимум, во вторник…  
— Постойте, постойте, — прервал его Джейми. — Возможно, у меня уже ум за разум, но вы говорите: связь, связь, связь. Связь может все наладить. Только ведь мы с Джонни не связаны. Для этого он должен войти в пору, а именно в этом и проблема, так? Или вы собираетесь сначала провести ему курс гормонов, чтобы он созрел, а потом… Но в чем тогда смысл?  
— Нет, нексус-терапия в идеале отменяет необходимость замещающей, — объяснил доктор Дэвид. — И да, связи у вас нет. Однако те пары, о которых я говорил, сталкивающиеся со сходными проблемами — помните? Постродовая остановка выработки сапориола также ведет к тому, что омега не чувствует запах партнера, не испытывает влечения, у него не наступает эструс, и связь истончается, а после утрачивается. Не все успевают обратиться к врачу вовремя, зачастую не хотят этого делать — понимаете, проблема ведь интимная. В итоге пациенты оказываются не связанными, однако нексус-терапия дает эффект. Догадываетесь, почему?  
— Вы реконструируете связь, — тихо сказал Джон, молчавший уже давно.  
— Ну, не то чтобы именно я, — скромно ответил доктор Дэвид.  
— Это я! — весело заявил доктор Мэтт. — Шутка, извините.  
— Связь реконструируется сама. Хотя в вашем случае речь о моделировании. Можно сказать, этим будете заниматься вы. Вы оба. Но под нашим наблюдением. Однако повторю, сначала нам нужно удостовериться в вашей совместимости.  
— Она высокая, — отрезал Джейми. — Это факт.  
Доктор Дэвид склонил голову к плечу.  
— Откуда вы знаете?

Джейми ничего не оставалось, кроме как рассказать об инциденте на эскалаторе, когда он впервые учуял Джона, и что при этом почувствовал, и как разительно это отличалось от всего, что он испытывал прежде, а ведь ему довелось перенюхать немало омег, и высокосовместимые среди них были тоже — по крайней мере, так он считал тогда, раз они пахли вкуснее обычного. Он старался выражаться не слишком сентиментально, но это выходило как-то само собой.  
— Любопытно, — сказал доктор Дэвид, дослушав. — Прямо-таки классический случай из учебника.  
Джейми вспыхнул:  
— Вы что думаете, я вру?  
— Нет, вовсе нет. Простите, не хотел вас задеть. Это вполне естественно — использовать расхожие формулировки для описания даже самого выдающегося, что происходит с нами. Так мы меряем свой опыт чужим. Да, вы правы, по вашей реакции можно предполагать высокий процент. Как минимум, достаточный для самой возможности… Но мы все равно должны проверить вас. Нам нужен точный, выраженный в цифрах, результат, даже будь у Джона аналогичная реакция, если допустить такой парадокс… Кстати, Джон, а вы помните тот момент?  
— Конечно.  
— Запах Джейми вы тогда не почувствовали?  
— Нет.  
— А что-то другое? Вы заметили его, запомнили? Он чем-то привлек ваше внимание?  
— Да. Он… Он стоял наверху, а я смотрел туда, потому что я ждал своей очереди, и куда мне было еще смотреть. Просто взгляд туда упал. А он смотрел прямо на меня. Вокруг была куча народа, но он смотрел на меня, я это знал. Ну как-то вот… знал.  
— Вас удивило это? Напугало? Обрадовало?  
— Я не знаю. Все вместе. И что-то еще.  
— Вы волновались?  
— Да. Да.  
— О чем вы подумали в тот момент, помните?  
— О том, какой он красивый, — пробормотал Джон, впервые за всю беседу смутившись. — И о том… О том, что, наверное, было бы здорово поцеловать такого, как он.  
— Правда? — растроганно спросил Джейми.  
Джон только кивнул.

Доктор Мэтт вздохнул до крайности романтично.

— А если мы начнем сейчас? — спросил Джейми, окрыленный словами Джона, которые подтверждали его собственные. — Вы говорили, ничему специально учиться не надо, близость и контакт. Мы живем вместе, работаем вместе, это же хорошо, да? Цифры будут, проверяйте сколько угодно, но если начать заранее, что мы теряем?  
— Ну, в принципе…  
— Я согласен, — подал голос Джон. — Это бы сэкономило время.  
— Хорошо, давайте попробуем, — решился доктор Дэвид. — Сделаем так… Вот это ваши рекомендации по питанию. Это список препаратов и график приема. Я все расписал подробно, но если возникнут вопросы, звоните в любой день. А вот это, — он извлек из ящика стола объемистый конверт, — перечень занятий для нексус-терапии. Не воспринимайте его как план, который необходимо выполнить от и до. Здесь просто перечислены некоторые полезные виды активности. Вы можете выбирать из них, можете импровизировать. Если будете выбирать, ориентируйтесь пока на зеленые. И прежде чем вы спросили, сколько нужно выполнять в день — никаких нормативов нет. Делаете столько, сколько хотите. Это всего лишь подсказка для тех, кто не решается подойти к вопросу творчески. Я не знаю, рассказывал ли вам профессор Экклстон, но у него была пара, которая восприняла нексус-терапию, эм, чересчур буквально, и они проводили время, держась за руки. Вот просто садились и держались за руки. Мило, но скучновато, не так ли? Поэтому мы разработали такой вот перечень.  
— А помогало?  
— Что?  
— За руки держаться.  
— Помогало, — улыбнулся доктор Дэвид. — Знаете, что является одним из наиболее эффективных занятий? Совместный сон. Восемь часов нексус-терапии подряд. Давайте вкратце еще раз: близость. Доверие. Контакт. Вы делаете то, что вам нравится. Вы сообщаете, если вам что-то не нравится. Все ясно? Хорошо. Тогда сейчас, Джон, отправляйтесь с доктором Мэттом в смотровую, он проведет несколько исследований, а дальше мы будем еженедельно отслеживать ваши показатели по крови. Джейми, ваши тоже. Что касается рекомендаций для вас: меньше стрессов и еще меньше стрессов, отнеситесь к этому серьезно. Все выглядит невинно и просто, но от вас потребуется большой запас сил. Обязательно высыпайтесь. Если возникнет необходимость в приеме лекарств, сообщайте, кто и что вам прописал. Я из препаратов рекомендую только супрессанты.  
— Нет, — мотнул головой Джейми. — У меня все в порядке с этим.  
— Но… Вы поймите, речь не об ингибиторах тестостерона, я всего лишь предлагаю…  
— Нет.  
— Доктор, а разве нексус-терапия не базируется на законе сообщающихся сосудов? — вмешался Джон.  
— Можно сказать и так, — подтвердил Дэвид, улыбаясь с долей удивления.  
— Но тогда я не понимаю, почему вы прописываете Джейми супрессанты, если его гормоны как бы должны работать за двоих. Мне же вы рекомендуете питаться афродизиаками?  
— Джон, нам не нужно выводить одорион Джейми на абсолютный максимум, это чревато последствиями. Он и так будет достаточно высок, чтобы, как вы выразились, работать за двоих. И в афродизиаках ваш муж абсолютно точно не нуждается.  
— Почему? — не унимался Джон.  
Доктор Дэвид и Джейми воззрились на него с одинаково ироничными ухмылками.  
— А. Ясно.  
— Ну что, мы можем идти? — осведомился доктор Мэтт.  
— Если Джон готов, то да.  
— Тогда я похищаю вашего мужа, чтобы разнузданно предаться с ним медицине, — сообщил он Джейми, игриво стрельнув глазами.

Едва омеги вышли за дверь, доктор Дэвид заметно переменился, посерьезнел, черты лица его стали жестче, и теперь, когда он не улыбался, стали заметны глубокие складки от носа ко рту. Джейми впервые подумалось, что их красавчик доктор не так молод и даже, пожалуй, старше его самого.  
— Вы узнали о его проблеме до или после свадьбы? — спросил он.  
Джейми ощетинился.  
— Не ваше дело.  
— Вы слышали, на какие вопросы пришлось ответить вашему мужу? И еще придется. Некоторые из наших пациентов жалуются, что в их постели четыре человека вместо двух. От вас потребуется та же откровенность — не только здесь, прежде всего дома. Доверие, вот ключ ко всему. Вы сможете, Джейми? Я ведь спрашиваю о том, что лежит на поверхности. Вы знали, когда женились на нем?  
— Нет, я не знал, — неохотно сознался Джейми.  
Доктор понимающе кивнул.  
— Логично, — задумчиво сказал он. — Он сделал все, чтоб это не попало в его карту. То, что он рассказывал о ваших супружеских отношениях, тоже произошло до объяснения? Ясно. Но теперь он вам доверяет. Это хороший знак. Говорите с ним. Я имею в виду, держите в уме, что это привычный для него способ коммуникации. Слова, а не запахи. И подумайте о супрессантах.  
— Док, я же сказал — нет.  
— Дело не в том, что я сомневаюсь в вашей выдержке. И, думаю, вам не надо объяснять, что анальный секс на данном этапе должен быть исключен.  
— Мне не надо, а ему можете объяснить.  
— Я так и думал, — доктор Дэвид вздохнул. — Раз он признался вам не до, а после, этот обман его тяготит, он будет стремиться угодить вам. Чувствует он запахи или нет, вы его альфа, и он не может сделать вас счастливым — вот это он почувствует. И будет злиться и винить себя. А потом знаете, что произойдет?  
— Удивите меня.  
— Потом он будет винить вас.  
— Не удивили. И как это обойти?  
— Будьте счастливы, — усмехнулся доктор Дэвид. — Джейми, вы должны понять, на что идете. На моделирование связи могут уйти месяцы. А вы знаете, что пишут об альфах, которые, находясь с избранником дольше месяца, не могут установить с ним связь? Ничего, таких случаев нет. Это будет серьезное испытание для всего вашего организма, супрессантами я предлагаю лишь помочь ему, чуть-чуть упростить задачу. Сейчас ваши катехоламины в норме, но скоро это изменится. Рассудком вы понимаете, что если один конкретный омега отказывает вам, — а он, фактически, и не отказывает, — это можно пережить. Но для вашего тела это настоящая катастрофа. Речь не просто о страдающем самолюбии. Хотя, полагаю, и оно задето. Вам вообще прежде отказывали?  
«Чаще, чем ты думаешь», — мысленно огрызнулся Джейми, хмыкнул презрительно и ответил:  
— Да, было пару раз.  
— Это был вопрос, а не насмешка, сожалею, если он так прозвучал, — доктор Дэвид наконец смягчился. — Вам незачем стесняться того, что от вас не зависит. То, что ваши инстинкты велят вам покрыть каждого омегу в поле обоняния, не ваша вина. А вот то, что вы держите эти инстинкты в узде — безусловно, ваша заслуга.  
— Покрыть? — возмущенно переспросил Джейми. — Я вам кто, конь? Не покрыть, а повязать!  
— Извините, — сконфузился доктор.

***

— Вы подготовились дома к процедурам, как я написал?  
— Да, — ответил Джон, стараясь сохранять невозмутимый вид.  
— Нужду испытываете? Уборная там.  
— Да не особенно.  
— И все же сходите. В процессе… могут возникнуть затруднения.

Когда Джон вернулся, доктор Мэтт уже надел не только халат, но и очки в тонкой металлической оправе. В одной руке он держал упаковку перчаток, а другой быстро набирал что-то на клавиатуре большого аппарата УЗИ.  
— Раздевайтесь от пояса и ниже и устраивайтесь в кресле, — сказал доктор Мэтт, не отрываясь от своего занятия. — Вам не холодно? Выключить кондиционер?  
— Нет, нормально.

Джон сел в смотровое кресло, уложил ноги на опоры под коленями, подвинулся чуть вперед, прежде чем его попросили об этом, и, подумав, выдвинулся еще немного. Он старался избежать всех тех стандартных фраз, которые его угнетали. Едва врач произносил одну из них, знакомую, заученную, надоевшую, как Джон вспоминал, сколько раз и при каких обстоятельствах он уже слышал эти слова и как ему все осточертело. В последние несколько лет его осматривали не часто, но все же за жизнь, да хоть за прошедшую неделю, он провел вот так, с раздвинутыми ногами и чем-нибудь внутри, намного больше времени, чем хотел бы. Слишком много, чтобы не считать абсурдной идею, будто нечто подобное способно доставлять удовольствие. В глубине души ему даже казалось, что оргазм мифологизирован, и притворяются не только актеры в кино, но и все омеги вообще разыгрывают неземное блаженство, выдавая относительно приятные — это Джон мог допустить — ощущения за нечто потрясающее. Возможно, и альфы тоже преувеличивают. Таково общество: круговая порука и страх оказаться хуже других. Все твердят, будто секс — это так здорово, но на самом деле в нем нет ничего особенного, и это самый охраняемый секрет человечества от себя самого, ведь без него невозможны размножение и эволюция, и сама жизнь в конечном счете.

Джон вздохнул.

— Итак! — провозгласил доктор Мэтт, молниеносно натянул перчатки и потер руки, то ли стряхивая с латекса лишнюю пудру, то ли предвкушая осмотр. Джон разделял его энтузиазм меньше, чем когда-либо. Вот если бы тут был Джейми и увидел, как доктор потирает руки, готовясь ощупать его омегу снаружи и изнутри, он бы сказал: «Одевайся, Джонни, уходим отсюда». Эта мысль заставила Джона улыбнуться. — Вот что у нас с вами на сегодня. Мы протестируем иннервацию вашего пениса, потом проверим тонус сфинктеров, затем я введу вам контраст… обещаю, это не больно, но мы все равно обезболимся, на всякий случай. Да? Маленький укольчик. И посмотрим, как у вас там дела с шеечным каналом и утерусом, все ли в порядке с проходимостью. Потом я отпущу вас к мужу, но! — доктор Мэтт погрозил пальцем. — Вы пообедаете и вернетесь. И мы сделаем еще два исследования, касающиеся сосудов вашего пениса. Посмотрим на их поведение в обычном состоянии и под действием стимулятора. Все понятно?  
— Да, — ответил Джон. — Ай!  
— Простите, не предупредил, — весело отозвался доктор Мэтт, ощупывая непроизвольно сжавшийся джоновский анус. — Решил сделать сюрприз. Но вы ведь не впервые проходите этот тест, и ради чистоты вашей реакции мы начали раньше. Теперь можете расслабиться, — заверил он и неожиданно вновь нажал на головку его члена пальцем другой руки. — Оп! Прекрасно. Едем дальше. Сейчас я аккуратно надену на вас вот этот симпатичный датчик… Не двигайтесь. Одно кольцо, чтоб править всеми, оно главнее всех…

Джон прыснул.

— Во-от так. А теперь прислушивайтесь к своим ощущениям, и как только что-нибудь почувствуете, сразу говорите. Например, легкое покалывание или тепло.  
— Тепло Ородруина? — серьезно спросил Джон.  
Доктор Мэтт позабавленно глянул на него поверх очков и вернулся взглядом к монитору.  
— Простите, если была неуместная шутка, но иногда так сложно удержаться. Рутина — враг вдохновения. Однако слышал бы меня мой муж…  
— Или мой.

Это все еще было так ново и удивительно — называть Джейми мужем, называть его своим.

— Верно. Чувствуете что-нибудь?

О, Джон чувствовал и даже, пожалуй, испытывал комплекс эмоций в этой связи, не все они были ему понятны, но сейчас его спрашивали о колебаниях датчика.  
— Пока нет, — ответил он.

— Если вы позволите мне личную откровенность… — произнес доктор Мэтт. Личную? Он только что мял его член и пальпировал анальное отверстие. Позволит ли Джон ему личную откровенность? Так сразу и не скажешь. — Это к лучшему, что ваш альфа старше вас. Обычно бывает наоборот, но, учитывая его генетику и половое долголетие, считайте, вам повезло встретить его зрелым мужчиной. В юности биозависимые абсолютно неуправля…  
— Кхм. Ородруин.  
— Что? А! Понял, понял.

Пока доктор Мэтт фиксировал его показатели, снимал с него датчик и делал укол обезболивающего, Джон думал о нем с долей неодобрения и даже своего рода снисхождением: несмотря на странноватую, отнюдь не кукольную внешность, эксцентричные манеры и образ безумного ученого, очень уж тот был… омежным. 

— Чем именно вы занимаетесь? — спросил он, чтобы придать оттенок светской беседы тому незабываемому моменту, когда доктор Мэтт, надев новую пару перчаток, медленно засовывал в него тонкую резиновую трубку. — Я имею в виду, вы, здесь. Вы ведь берете не всех пациентов, а только тех, кто подходит под ваше исследование. Оно такое же, как у доктора Дэвида?  
— Смежное. Мы оба изучаем связь, но он больше занят реконструктивными методиками… Пожалуйста, сейчас расслабьтесь, но по моей команде сжимайте ее как можно сильнее, хорошо? Большая честь поработать с таким выдающимся специалистом, как он. А моя диссертация посвящена букетам.  
— Букеты — не научный термин, — с сомнением заметил Джон.  
— Именно! Индивидуальная интерпретация эпагональной совокупности. Сжимайте! Отпускайте. Замечательно. Вас никогда не удивляло столь громоздкое определение?  
— …нет? — Он окончательно сполз вниз, устраиваясь удобнее. Едва ли хоть раз прежде он связывал понятие удобства с такими креслами. — В сущности, речь о мираже. Если бы моряков расспрашивали, что они слышали в песне сиренов, было бы странно их рассказы называть одним словом.  
— Тем не менее, вы это делаете, — заметил доктор Мэтт. — «Рассказы». Сжимайте! Отпускайте. Рассказы состоят из слов. Сколько слов в языке? Сколько из этих тысяч встретятся в рассказах, какие будут повторяться?  
— Хотите сказать, число ингредиентов… условных ингредиентов конечно?  
— Вы удивитесь. Дайте мне еще несколько лет, и я вам назову его в точности. Представляете, какой в этом потенциал? И еще разок — сжимайте! Отпускайте. Хо-ро-шо! Закономерность ассоциаций! Вот что станет новым и более точным показателем совместимости.  
— А как же шкала Рейнолдса?  
— Она давно устарела.  
Джон, откашлявшись, произнес:  
— Это… революционно, — испытывая смесь восторга и того неловкого чувства, когда подозреваешь, что твой собеседник с приветом. Отвлекшись, он даже не заметил, как доктор Мэтт ввел внутрь него катетер, присоединенный к шприцу.  
— Тук-тук? — проворковал он. — Кто там? Это йодосодержащий контраст. Чувствуете что-нибудь?  
— Чувствую, что «Кто там?» было моей репликой.  
— Редко встретишь такого понимающего собеседника. 

Работающий аппарат УЗИ привычно шумел, и Джон, вытянув шею, уставился в монитор. Доктор Мэтт немного развернул его так, чтобы было лучше видно.

Когда они выяснили, что с проходимостью у Джона все обстоит как надо, он наконец смог опустить и выпрямить ноги, а потом и сунуть их в шорты, что было приятным разнообразием.  
— Приятного аппетита! — пожелал ему доктор Мэтт. — Жду вас через час. И, Джон, если есть что-то, что вы постеснялись озвучить при вашем супруге, что-то, что вас беспокоит, я к вашим услугам. Потому что это вполне естественно, если вы не хотите говорить при нем какие-то вещи. Что вам досаждает его либидо, например.  
— Ничего оно мне не досаждает, — пробурчал Джон.  
— Ну конечно, нет, конечно, нет. Или его определенные габариты. Также, например. Я вовсе не хочу вас пугать, напротив. Вам наверняка уже говорили, что брак с биозависимым — это риск. Что ж, кто-то должен сказать вам, что этот риск окупится. Кто-то знающий.  
— То есть ваш муж тоже…?  
— Да. Альфа альф.  
— Так уже не говорят.  
— И зря! — доктор Мэтт подмигнул ему. — После биозависимого альфы обычный альфа… Я вас умоляю. Все равно что с двухколесного велосипеда пересаживаться на трехколесный.  
Джон хотел было возмутиться нелепости предположения, что он будет сравнивать, чередуя партнеров, но замолк на полуслове, поняв, что ему не хватает данных для осмысления метафоры.  
— У меня не было трехколесного велосипеда, — обескураженно сказал он.  
— О, теперь бы он вам совсем не понравился. Поверьте мне, я же доктор.

***

— Теперь обсудим наши сексуальные предпочтения, — серьезным тоном объявил Джон, и Джейми с трудом удержался от смешка. Они весь день, с перерывом на ланч, провели в клинике, потом взяли еды на вынос, только что поужинали дома и вот полулежали на П-образном диване, каждый в своем углу, вытянув ноги друг к другу. Между аптекой и ресторанчиком средиземноморской кухни они заехали в лавку, где Джейми и минуты не пробыл, такой там стоял удушающий пряный запах, а Джон купил себе несколько масел и кулон в виде глиняной амфоры. Аромалампе Джейми сказал «нет» с заглавной «Н». Даже амфора с несколькими каплями масла пахла на весь лофт, хотя расчет был на то, что сандалом, женьшенем и еще чем-то типа древесной коры будет дышать только Джон, раз это у него под носом. Джейми уже успел сказать, что это хрень собачья, а Джон — ответить, что он знает, но зато он будет уверен, что сделал все возможное. Неудивительно, что с таким рвением ароматерапии ему было недостаточно.  
— Держу пари, это задание из красных, — ответил Джейми. — А доктор Дэвид сказал тебе пока брать зеленые.  
— Какой смысл? Зеленые — для подростков с отцами, красные — для пар. Мы — пара. Принципиально другой механизм связи, даже если мы формируем ее эрзац.  
Джейми расплылся в улыбке.  
— Ух ты, — сказал он. — Давай еще что-нибудь такое.  
— Какое?  
— Научное.  
— Гм. Равновесие совокупности конкурентных рынков является эффективным по Парето.  
— Вот это определенно в списке моих сексуальных предпочтений, — заметил Джейми, и Джон немного смутился. Вообще-то, Джейми не любил умников — тех, кто к месту и не к месту сыплет профессиональным сленгом, вворачивает иностранные словечки ну или к каждой фразе прицепляет цитату: как мол, сказал тот-то и тот-то… Но в Джоне, переходящем с доступного языка на птичий, не было ни капли превосходства. Он делал это естественно, словно перекладывал мяч с рабочей ноги на другую, тоже сильную, не чтобы покрасоваться, а потому что того требовала ситуация. А когда вот так нарочито финтил словами, то вообще становился похожим на ботаника. Весьма и весьма привлекательного.  
— Мне сегодня сделали интракавернозную инъекцию…  
— Интра…?  
— В член.  
Джейми передернуло.  
— Да это не больно, — успокоил его Джон. — Просто проверяли состояние сосудов. Я хочу сказать, у меня была эрекция. Почти час.  
— У меня, возможно, тоже была, пока ты не сказал про укол, — проворчал Джейми и снова поморщился. — Почти час? Хм. Ну… и как тебе?  
— Непривычно, — пожал плечами Джон.  
— Она, кстати, тоже среди моих предпочтений. Сексуальных.  
— Можно устроить, — кивнул Джон. — Доктор Мэтт сказал, что это безопасно и довольно просто, я смог бы делать дома и сам, надо только согласовать с до…  
— Уколы?!  
— Ну да.  
— Джонни, ради бога.  
Джон развел руками: мол, нет так нет, я просто предложил.

— Возможно, он больше, чем ты думаешь, — через некоторое время произнес он с некоторой озабоченностью. — Ну, в таком состоянии. Больше, чем я предполагал, по крайней мере. Это… ничего?  
— Это хорошо, — уверил Джейми и погладил его щиколотку своей ступней. — Покажи на пальцах?  
— Примерно вот такой в длину… Или такой. И в обхвате где-то… ну вот столько, наверное.  
— Ох, какой. Надеюсь, мы скоро увидимся.  
Даже сжимая губы, Джон все равно разулыбался. Потом они немного помолчали.

— Значит, секс.  
— Ага.  
— Ну, начинай ты.  
Джон поморгал, поискал что-то взглядом на потолке, как нерадивый ученик у доски — интересно, ему вообще доводилось бывать в такой роли? — а потом достал из конверта, лежавшего слева от него, две стопки бумажных карточек, и одну бросил Джейми.  
— Все по науке, значит, — усмехнулся тот. — И что с ними делать?  
— Перед вами два одинаковых набора карт с названиями различных сексуальных практик, фетишей и игр, способных разнообразить интимную жизнь пары, — зачитал Джон. — Каждому партнеру предлагается разделить свой набор на две или три группы в зависимости от того, что вызывает каждая карта: одобрение, отвращение или недоумение. Далее партнеры меняются картами и обсуждают результаты. Также можно вдвоем тянуть по одной карте из любого набора и по очереди высказывать свое отношение к написанному на ней. Впоследствии при обнаружении общих карт из первой группы, если их содержимое не противоречит…  
— Черт, да кто это писал вообще.  
— Короче, если что-то в теории понравится и мне, и тебе, мы можем это попробовать.  
— Мы ничего не станем пробовать, — мягко сказал Джейми. — Пока. Доктор Дэвид тебе четко и ясно…  
— Ладно, но мы можем внести это в план.  
— План? Ну хорошо, давай.

Джейми начал перебирать свои карточки, раскладывая их на «да», «нет» и «под вопросом», но дело как-то не шло, и в основном росла третья стопка, потому что, откровенно говоря, большинство названий было ему незнакомо. Возможно, он что-то из этого и пробовал. Вполне вероятно, ему даже нравилось, но слова ни о чем ему не говорили.  
— Описание бы хоть добавили, — прокомментировал он. — Или картинки.  
— Нет, вот картинки… Спасибо, нет, — натянуто ответил Джон. — Это что, реально — ногой?..  
— Ногой?  
— _Туда_.  
Запрокинув голову, Джейми рассмеялся.  
— Убери эту карточку, — посоветовал он. — И забудь.  
Технически, он полагал, это вполне осуществимо — в эструс, — однако с трудом верилось, что какой-то омега, а уж тем более какой-то альфа сочтет это более приятным, чем вязка, ну а Джону эти подробности были и вовсе ни к чему.  
— А вот это что? — задал он встречный вопрос. — Я даже не знаю, как это прочитать.  
— Что? Покажи.

Джон взял карточку из его рук, нахмурил брови, достал из кармана шортов смартфон и принялся быстро водить пальцем по экрану, очевидно, вбивая данные в поисковик. Несколько секунд спустя его лицо вытянулось.  
— Понял, это «нет», — сориентировался Джейми.  
— М-могу показать…  
— Спасибо, мне твоего лица хватило.

Некоторое время оба еще промучились, и, в конце концов, наслушавшись джоновских вздохов, выражавших неуверенность, а уж никак не возбуждение, Джейми не выдержал и решительно сдвинул ладонью все стопки, смешав их в одну.  
— Иди сюда, — позвал он, похлопав рукой по груди. Джон снял кулон, отложил его на конверт, сидя развернулся спиной к Джейми и осторожно прилег на него.  
— Ролевые игры? — спросил он, подцепив ту карточку, которая упала на пол.  
— Например?  
— Не знаю. В доктора. Нет, это даже не смешно. Школьный учитель. Спасибо, я на каникулах. Начальник и подчиненный?  
— Я и так твой начальник.  
— Точно.  
— В понедельник жду тебя в офисе.  
— Есть, сэр. Вам же меня туда и везти.  
Джейми снова засмеялся и поцеловал его в макушку.  
— Я люблю по-простому, — сказал он, пресекая его попытку вытянуть еще карту. — Без всяких этих… штук.  
— Игрушек?  
— Без них тоже. Игрушки — это машинки и кубики, как по мне. Конструктор. Железная дорога. Я не хочу засовывать в тебя ничего из этого и вообще ничего, ну знаешь. Неестественного. И точно не собираюсь тебя метить.  
— Отрадно слышать. И еще, про ноги…  
— Ничего, включающего ноги.  
— Согласен.

Минута или две прошли в тишине. Джон по чуть-чуть менял положение, стараясь лежать так, чтоб удобно было обоим, но каждое его движение лишь усугубляло ситуацию, и он наверняка понимал, что давит ему в спину. То же самое, что и каждое утро. Возможно, стоило извиниться, но извиняться за такое Джейми не привык.

— Как мы займемся этим в первый раз? — вдруг спросил Джон. — Если сможем, конечно. То есть когда сможем. Я имею в виду позу.  
Джейми замер.  
— Э-э… — протянул он. — Ну… — Разумеется, он думал об этом. Честно говоря, он думал об этом столько, что материала хватило бы на целый фильм. Но какого-то конкретного плана у него не было. Учитывая весьма туманные перспективы «когда», «как» отступало на второй план, да оно никогда и не было настолько важным, как «с кем». — По старинке, наверное. Я сверху, ты снизу на спине, как-то так. Нет?  
— Можно, — с важностью согласился Джон. — Я просто читал в одной брошюре, что для первого эструса рекомендуют догги-стайл, ведь не зря он так называется. Глубина проникновения оптимальна, и в ней достаточно комфортно пережидать, эм-м, посткоитальный период, то есть переходить из нее… Ну ты понял. Поэтому она подходит даже неопытным. Но я не думаю, что хотел бы так.  
— Да? — невпопад спросил Джейми, представляя себе это даже чересчур графично.  
— Ведь ничего не видно, разве что спинку кровати. Контакт между телами чисто функциональный, что при таком можно почувствовать? И со стороны это смотрится, ну… довольно унизительно.  
— А.

У Джейми даже не нашлось сил поиронизировать над предполагаемым дефицитом ощущений, не говоря уже о том, чтоб спросить, где это Джон насмотрелся на позу по-собачьи. У него и мысли не возникло на этот счет. С мыслями в данный момент вообще было как-то не густо. 

— Поэтому, если ты не возражаешь, — продолжал Джон, — то я подумывал о позе наездника. Статистически она более травмоопасная, но если менять амплитуду и темп разумно… — он ойкнул и заерзал. — Джейми, он у тебя как будто бы… дернулся?  
— Ему интересно, — хрипловато подтвердил Джейми. — Так бывает, все о’кей.  
— Хм, забавно. Так вот… Я не думаю, что это особенно сложно, и ты, если что, мне подскажешь, но я читал, что только она позволяет выбрать правильный наклон и глубину и дает возможность для стимуляции… усиливает ощущения… продлить и отсрочить… а также дополнительное давление… для желающих пробудить свою чувственность… 

Вероятно, Джон говорил связно, но Джейми, испытывая дополнительное давление практически везде, слышал его именно так.  
— Ладно, — выдохнул он. — Согласен. Ты будешь сверху.

***

— Задница к стулу прилипает, — пожаловался Джон. — Надо было выбирать ванну вдвоем.  
— У меня все равно ванны нет.  
— А, да, точно.  
— Хочешь, поставим?  
— Кого?  
— Ванну, — ответил Джейми и закусил щеку, чтоб не добавить, что все остальное у него и так стоит. С учетом обстоятельств это было неуместное хвастовство, а Джон и без того мучился от неловкости.

Они отоспались, легко позавтракали, сходили в тот самый спортивный зал, дважды поели в городе, а еще во время долгой прогулки в парке Джон купил себе рожок мороженого, который ему полили шоколадным сиропом и посыпали двойной порцией орешков, и пока он лизал его, рассуждая о вреде, пользе и вкусовых достоинствах, Джейми сидел рядом на скамейке и сосредоточенно думал об уколах в пенис. Все это тянуло минимум на два пункта из перечня, однако, вернувшись домой, Джон настоял на том, чтоб они выбрали что-то еще. Наверное, он хотел кино, там был такой вариант: «Посмотреть вдвоем фильм или прочесть одну книгу, а после обсудить», — но если хотел, так и надо было говорить. Джейми бы, поломавшись, согласился на книгу. Они пытались голосовать или отметать недоступные опции: «Вместе сходить на игру», например, зеленый пункт, который в их случае стал бы красным, но «Ливерпуль» еще не вернулся из предсезонного турне по Азии. Массаж отверг Джейми — в этом смысле он доверял свое тело только профессионалам, а то, что умел делать сам, разогревало мышцы, но не дразнило и не возбуждало. Он мастерски владел стилем «Джейми, больно, перестань». Едва ли бы Джону понравилось. «Вечер правды» вызвал скепсис у Джона: если и так предполагалось, что они должны быть максимально открытыми друг с другом, зачем устанавливать какое-то особо «правдивое» время? 

Короче, пришлось ткнуть наугад, и слепой жребий выдал им «Голый ужин», и теперь Джон гонял по тарелке свою спаржу с артишоками, раскрасневшись то ли от жары, то ли от стыда, а Джейми смотрел на пунцовые кончики его ушей, считал видимые глазу родинки, облизывал взглядом соски и дважды промахнулся вилкой мимо рта.  
— Люди не должны есть голыми, — насупившись, изрек Джон. — Это просто неправильно.  
— Кусок в горло не лезет?  
— Ты тоже ничего не ешь.  
— Жарко, — соврал Джейми. Если бы в мире существовала брошюра «Какой комплимент сделать аппетитности собеседника, чтобы тебя не приняли за каннибала», она бы сейчас ему пригодилась. — Если тебе не нравится, давай перестанем. Доктор Дэвид же сказал, суть в том, чтобы ты не испытывал стресс и тебе все нравилось.  
— Может, я просто не понимаю, что мне это нравится, — неожиданно ответил Джон, подняв глаза от тарелки. — На каком-то, не знаю, биологическом уровне. С его же слов у меня было несчастливое детство.  
— Разве он такое говорил? — удивился Джейми.  
— В некотором роде. Но я не чувствовал себя несчастным. Отцы не жили вместе, но я знал, что оба меня любят, и они не ругались, никогда. У меня были друзья и собака, и кот, и рыбки. Если я что-то просил, мне это покупали. Не то чтобы всё-всё. Льва так и не купили, например. — Джейми фыркнул от смеха. — Но мы не нуждались, я в этом смысле. Обычное детство, хорошее. До двенадцати вообще все было прекрасно, меня даже из-за ушей больше дразнили, чем из-за того, что я незаконный.  
— А что уши?  
— Ну… — Джон щелкнул по обоим, резко отогнув их вперед указательными пальцами. Наверное, какой-то молодежный жест. Джейми сделал вид, что понял.  
— А потом? Ты сказал — до двенадцати.  
— Потом… Потом все в классе начали пахнуть. Кто-то раньше, кто-то позже, у кого-то даже случился первый гон. А я нет. И началось… Ну, знаешь. «Твой папа вас бросил, потому что ты бета», и все такое.  
— Вот твари, — вырвалось у Джейми. Он достаточно хорошо помнил, что кричат вслед незаконным бетам, чем набивают их шкафчики, что подкладывают в парту. Помнил, что слово «ублюдок» преспокойно произносили даже учителя. Множество вещей негласный школьный кодекс относил к норме, кое-что даже приходилось делать, чтоб закрепить свой статус, и хотя в плане оскорблений и драк альфы были заняты прежде всего друг другом, Джейми тоже доводилось участвовать в травле. Тогда это не казалось чем-то плохим, больше того, они, маленькие мучители, были убеждены, что _так и надо_. Что самое чудовищное, их жертвы считали так же. Джейми достаточно рано осознал свою неправоту. Может быть, раньше многих. Ему помог футбол: в академии альфы и беты были равны, лишь омеги имели преимущество. По правде говоря, там как раз его пол был низшим в иерархии, хотя об этом не говорилось в открытую, но вот теперь, когда после десятилетки химических махинаций игроки-омеги перестали быть приоритетом каждого клуба, на первый план вышли беты — трудолюбивые, выносливые, гормонально стабильные. А альфы… Альфы с их буйным нравом лезли в драки, спорили с тренером и арбитрами, оставляли команду в меньшинстве, со злости наносили сопернику умышленную травму и в целом были худшими игроками в футбол. Ко всему прочему, их было до смешного легко спровоцировать запахами, и хотя перед матчами команды традиционно обнюхивали друг друга, то же делал и судья, а федерация ежегодно пополняла список запрещенных ароматов, причисляя их к нарушениям фэйр-плей, всегда находились новые способы. Редкий альфа становился профессиональным футболистом, а уж биозависимому Джейми повезло пройти все ступени академии, в конце обучения получив не пинок под зад, а предложения из Чемпионшипа. Впрочем, это не было везением. Он упорно работал над самоконтролем, и своей выдержкой, своей социальной адекватностью, да и теперешним положением, наконец, тоже был обязан футболу. 

— Да нет, я понимал, что они врут, и я не бета, — поспешно добавил Джон. — И что папа нас не бросал, потому что никогда с нами и не был, но не из-за меня. И все равно, знаешь… Я тогда не знал его семью и стал думать, задумываться об этом: а вдруг. А что если. Вот если бы я был нормальным…  
— Джонни…  
— Если бы я был таким, как надо, может, он бы любил меня больше и хотел быть со мной и с дэдди всегда. — Джон криво усмехнулся. — Это все глупости, ты не думай. Я был маленький, я не понимал. Просто наслушался всего, что говорили. А они… много говорили.  
— Ненавижу омег, — мрачно сказал Джейми. — Ты прости, конечно, не о тебе речь. Но тебя ведь не альфы доставали за отсутствие запаха. Альфам-то что, не пахнешь и не пахнешь. Они тебя, поди, просто не замечали. — Джон кивнул. — Тоже обидно, понимаю, но эти… Змеиное гнездо. Сегодня дружат с тобой, завтра против тебя, послезавтра крутят перед тобой хвостом, и каждый божий день тебя используют. Ты пойми, я не какой-нибудь там извращенец, я люблю омег, но вы иногда так бесите своими манипуляциями… Не ты, ты — нет. Но даже Ники мной крутит как хочет, ты видел хоть когда-нибудь такое обращение с начальством? Вот откуда у вас этот кайф от дерганья за ниточки и вранья, уловок всяких? Почему нельзя попросту говорить, что у тебя на уме?  
— Секс отвратителен, — выдал Джон. Джейми аж рот раскрыл от такого заявления. — Ну, ты сам просил, — пояснил тот с извиняющейся улыбкой. — Вот если честно, это мое мнение. Я бы хотел попробовать, но не уверен, что мне понравится. Это утомительно, совсем не весело, и все выглядят глупо.  
Придя в себя, Джейми смотрел на него с живым любопытством.  
— Практики, я так понимаю, не было, — заметил он, — но теория была.  
— В избытке, — кивнул Джон. — В выпускном классе я целый месяц смотрел порно. Целый. Месяц. Каждый день. Разные фильмы, с разбивкой по тематикам.  
— Экспериментировал?  
— Проверял одну гипотезу.

Джейми, улыбаясь, покачал головой, подпер ее ладонью и продолжал глядеть на Джона, пока тот, вновь смутившись, не уткнулся в тарелку.  
— Ну что?..  
— Знаешь, что смешно? — задумчиво ответил Джейми. — Ты мне достался таким неопытным, почти совсем… Вот мы едим, голые… Ладно, вот мы _не_ едим, но нагишом все равно, и у тебя раньше такого не было. У меня, вообще-то, тоже. И то, что было вчера, и до этого. И то, что будет потом. Я во всем для тебя буду первым. О таком я и мечтать не мог. Но я… это правда смешно… я так тебя ревную к твоему бете, ты не представляешь. Я бы хотел, чтоб и твой первый поцелуй был со мной.

Джон поднял голову, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза с какой-то пронзительностью и сказал тихо, но твердо:  
— Зато ты был первым, с кем я этого хотел.  
— Покрасней, пожалуйста, — попросил Джейми, у которого по собственным ощущениям разве что мед из глаз не капал, а тело стало легче воздушного шарика. Он обожал Джона в этот момент. Души в нем не чаял.  
— На заказ не работаем, — отшутился Джон и покраснел.

Они поднялись одновременно, и было несколько секунд неловкости: кому идти, кому оставаться на месте; а потом Джон пришел к нему, сидел на его коленях и целовал, держа лицо в ладонях, а Джейми держал его целиком, потому что с высокого барного табурета двум людям легко упасть, даже если они голые и к нему прилипают.  
— Такой большой… — бормотал Джон. — Можно потрогать? Божечки… Да он громадный просто.  
— Я понимаю, что это ты боишься, а не расхваливаешь меня, но, прошу, продолжай.  
— Я думал, в кино это оптический эффект. Он даже больше, чем у моего брата!  
— Ты видел член своего брата?  
— Конечно, что тут такого, — Джон пожал плечами. — Но не так близко и не прикасался, конечно. Слушай, это прозвучит глупо, но ты уверен, что он…  
— Да, он точно поместится. Как только ты войдешь в пору, он войдет безо всяких проблем, и будет входить каждый день, когда ты этого захочешь.  
— А это… — Джон провел пальцем по незначительно выпуклому кольцу у основания. — Это узел, да?  
— Не бойся, я его контролирую. В обычные дни. То есть после первой течки ты бы вытерпел его и так, но… Приятно бы не было. — Джон поежился. — Что, не веришь, что это вообще может быть приятно? — догадливо усмехнулся Джейми, все еще обнимая его за пояс и глядя снизу вверх.  
— Честно? Не особо. Да после этой штуки и рожать-то не страшно, наверное.  
Джейми расхохотался.  
— Видишь, кругом одни плюсы, — сказал он и снова потянулся к джоновскому рту, чтоб целовать его, пока это не станет сладко-невыносимым, потому что Джон поочередно посасывал его губы и язык, и все еще трогал между ног, даже не ласкал, а изучал, запоминал кончиками пальцев, но это все равно возбуждало слишком сильно. — Джонни, не могу больше, — полушепотом сознался Джейми некоторое время спустя. — Мне надо в душ.

Он кончил, прижимаясь носом к плечу, где цвел запах Джона, и после секундного облегчения наступила приятная пустота. Джейми смыл сперму со стенки кабины, по-быстрому ополоснулся, а когда вышел, обернутый полотенцем, Джон сказал:  
— Теперь я.  
— Можно с тобой? — спросил Джейми прежде, чем успел подумать. — Только помоемся, ничего такого… я…  
Джон ссутулился и как будто бы сжался.  
— А можно я один? — попросил он жалобно. — Извини. Мы потом попробуем, не сегодня. Я просто… устал быть голым.

Не следовало и спрашивать.

Зато из душа Джон вернулся заметно взбодрившийся, в боксерах и футболке, пахнущий удовольствием и зубной пастой.  
— Знаешь, может, в этом и был смысл голого ужина, — сказал он, забираясь к Джейми в кровать. — Раздеться, чтобы потом одеться.

Только сейчас Джейми заметил, что логотип на футболке принадлежит Ливерпульскому университету, а не университету Джона Мурса, в котором учился Джон.  
— Так где ты все-таки учишься?  
— В ЛУДМе, я же говорил. А, ты про футболку… Это брата.  
— Сколько их у тебя?  
— Один. Пока, — Джон заулыбался. — Весной будет два. Но пока только старший. Он законный Роджерс.  
— Ясно. То есть вы… не очень-то, да?  
— Почему? — удивился Джон. — Это с папой они не ладят, а мы с ним — очень даже.  
— Что ж его тогда не было на свадьбе?  
Джон, смешавшись, покусал губу.  
— Я не сказал ему, — наконец произнес он медленно и четко, когда молчание уже порядком затянулось. — Потому что из всей семьи он бы отнесся к этому хуже всех.  
— Вот как? — Джейми был немного уязвлен. — Чем это я для него так нехорош?  
— Не ты. Это сложно объяснить.  
— Уж попробуй.  
— Ладно… Я скажу как есть, но только ты не… Его партнер бета.  
— И?  
— А сам он альфа.  
— Это я понял.  
— Так ты не осуждаешь? — кажется, Джон обрадовался. Раз так, вероятно, не стоило говорить о том, что противоестественными такие союзы называются не из-за мерзости, а они в буквальном смысле против естества, и оттого обречены. Эксперименты экспериментами, фазы фазами, а жить так в постоянку — просто блажь, но нет, Джейми ее не осуждал. Не больше, чем иное проявление глупости, по крайней мере.  
— Это их дело, — скупо ответил он. — Все еще не понимаю, при чем тут мы. Он ведь не двинутый на этом выборе сердца? Я только омег таких видел.  
— Нет, не двинутый. Но он верит в химическую свободу, в то, что совместимость — не главное. Папа пытался вмешаться, найти ему пару, поэтому они теперь и не общаются почти. И когда бы он узнал, что со мной папе удалось… — тут Джон осекся.  
— Продолжай.  
— Джейми.  
— Удалось что? Тебя прогнуть?  
— Джейми, пожалуйста.  
— Да ладно тебе, я же не тупой, — спокойно сказал Джейми. — Я понимаю, чья это была идея. Всю неделю прокручивал тот разговор. Ловко твой старик меня обработал. Мне даже, знаешь, не интересно, как все было и что он тебе сказал: «Скоро этот олух сделает тебе предложение, и ты уж согласись, будь любезен»…  
— _Не так_ , — с тихим отчаяньем возразил Джон.  
— Ты сам-то этого хотел? Вот все, что мне важно знать.  
— Если ты думаешь, что он меня заставил или вынудил, ничего подобного. Он дал понять… что для него желательно, но я мог отказаться. Я мог бы. В конце концов, он ведь делал это для меня, — Джон вздохнул, закончив тише: — Для моего положения в обществе.  
— Ты хотел выйти за меня или нет, Джонни? Простой вопрос.

Джейми уже не требовался ответ, он заранее слышал его в тишине, чуял в воздухе, видел в сосредоточенном джоновском лице, от которого отхлынула кровь.

— Я хотел встречаться с тобой, — ответил Джон. — Хотел узнать тебя лучше. Ты мне очень нравишься, правда. Но замуж — нет, я не хотел.  
Джейми кивнул, даже не зная, что сказать-то теперь. Каким же он казался Джону: пугающим, одержимым? Незнакомцем с соседней подушки?  
— И меньше всего я хотел бы впутывать тебя во всю эту историю с терапией, — продолжал тот. — В идеальном мире, — голос его стал слабей, — мы могли бы быть вместе просто так. Я бы мог все, что ты хочешь. Или… ты бы хотел столько, сколько я могу. Но ты нормальный. А я недоразвитый.  
— Не говори так! — с жаром потребовал Джейми, сгребая его в охапку, устав гадать, будет ли это приемлемо и где вообще чертов баланс в их отношениях. — Никогда так не говори. Мир, может, и не идеальный, а ты — да.  
— Нет.  
— Да. Можешь зажать мне нос и закрыть глаза, но я держу тебя вот так и знаю, что все, что мне нужно, здесь.  
— Прости, что я не чувствую к тебе того же самого, — вздохнул Джон.

Джейми помолчал, затаил дыхание, по привычке унимая свой запах, скрывая, как сильно его ранило то, что он и так вроде бы знал. Потом только он вспомнил, что это излишне.  
— Будильник на семь пятнадцать, — сказал он, разомкнул руки и сдвинулся ближе к своей половине. — Спи. 


	5. Chapter 5

Эсэмэска пришла от Стивена: «У Маки. Восемь тридцать. Код красный».

Рыться в чужом телефоне было крайне непорядочно, но Джейми сам настоял, сославшись на то, что он ведет машину, и ему некогда. По статистике переписка за рулем являлась второй из основных причин автокатастроф, это был веский аргумент.

— Любишь французскую кухню? — спросил Джейми, выслушав зачитанное сообщение.  
— Слон взлетает со скоростью шесть миль в час, — ответил Джон, раз уж они, очевидно, играли в шарады, и пожал плечами, когда Джейми бросил на него недоуменный взгляд. — Что? Показалось уместным.  
— У Маки — это в «Ле Ройс», — «перевел» Джейми. — А раз красный код, то отказываться нельзя.  
— И что все это значит?  
Джейми вздохнул.  
— Значит, что Хаби приехал.

«Ле Ройс», по выражению Джейми, был пафосным местечком, и сам бы Стиви его не выбрал для ужина — в пятницу вечером он предпочитал досуг попроще.  
— Надо будет приодеться, Джонни. У тебя есть что-нибудь такое, ну знаешь… — Джейми взглянул на него, будто сомневаясь.  
— Да, — кивнул Джон. — Найду.

Он любил удобную одежду: джинсы, футболки, толстовки, свитера, но для торжественных случаев тоже кое-что имелось. Наскоро вымывшись первым, он встал у шкафа и начал перебирать вешалки. Для кашемирового джемпера, пусть и самого легкого, было жарко. Кофта с большим драпированным воротником выглядела спортивной, хлопковая рубашка на деревянных пуговицах — недостаточно нарядной, а шелковая, приталенная, черная с белой планкой — слишком вычурной, и даже та, что с полукруглой горловиной, несмотря на благородный цвет слоновой кости, казалась неподходящей — оскорбительно простой. Папа подарил ее. Сказал, кто разбирается, тот поймет. Джон не разбирался, но качество материи говорило о многом, марка — о большем, а ценник — о том, что у него и костюмы-то с куртками дешевле. Эту рубашку он надел лишь раз, на восемнадцатилетие, чтоб сделать папе приятно, а потом убрал в шкаф. 

В задумчивости Джон огляделся и увидел, что Джейми уже разложил на кровати свой костюм: черные брюки, пиджак со стоячим воротником без отворота и белую сорочку, не требующую галстука. Тоже очень просто, почти так же, как для офиса, только цвета строже. Им ведь полагалось выглядеть парой, так? Чтобы все видели их соответствие друг другу, даже беты, неспособные учуять на нем запах Джейми — не яркий отпечаток связи, но достаточно заметный, как сигнальная лента с надписью «Не пересекать». Джон не спрашивал ни у кого, пахнет ли он Джейми, но они жили вместе, спали в одной постели, такое оставляло следы. И не в последнюю очередь из-за запаха Джон чувствовал себя в департаменте на особом положении. Перед этой практикой он долго думал, как все будет. Готовил себя к тому, что люди начнут заискивать перед ним, втираться в доверие, фальшиво улыбаться, кто-то же наоборот сразу воспримет его в штыки, примется гонять за кофе и изводить мелкими поручениями, пользуясь теперешней разницей в положении. Приблизительно так и вышло. Никаких официальных объявлений не было, но слухи разлетались быстро, и он недолго пробыл обычным стажером. Сейчас ему многие оказывали знаки внимания: кто-то опекал, кто-то шутливо сочувствовал, почти никто не завидовал, кое-кто проявлял избыточное дружелюбие — Ник, например. Но он не то чтобы пытался набиться в друзья — по какой-то причине он вообразил, что они уже друзья. Ну вот как Джейми: едва учуял, и сразу все для себя решил. Сначала признался в любви, потом спросил, как зовут. Негативное отношение к себе Джон тоже порой чувствовал, сдержанное, сродни настороженности. Несколько дней повсюду в здании его сопровождал шлейф шепота: вон он, вон он, вот этот, вот он пошел… Повышенное внимание не застало его врасплох, но вот что удивительно — люди не воспринимали его как сына Брендана Роджерса, как будущего вице-президента компании, хотя факт родства значился в его досье и наверняка стал достоянием общественности. Для всех в «Бут Рум Билдерс» Джон был омегой Карры. Конечно, он предпочел бы быть самим собой, но на то, чтобы стать им здесь, у него еще было время, к тому же его считали Джоном Каррагером — а он теперь и был Джоном Каррагером.

— Поможешь застегнуть? — спросил он, когда оба были уже одеты. Если прямым черным брюкам и свободной белой рубашке недоставало роскоши, это было легко исправить. Джейми подошел, защелкнул замочек торкве, поцеловал Джона за ухом и еще раз — в открытую шею, исподлобья глядя на собственное отражение. Из-под обшлага его сорочки выглядывал край армила с тем же плетением, тоже из желтого золота, только бриллианты на нем были реже и мельче, незаметные, пока свет не падал на них под нужным углом. В зеркале они были парой, подходили друг другу, как их сигнумы. Джон понял, что угадал с выбором одежды, и от этого ему вдруг стало грустно. 

Теперь между ними не было секретов, не с его стороны, по крайней мере, но все же он чувствовал, что Джейми принимает его за кого-то другого, а он позволяет ему заблуждаться. Он не тот, кто годится в мужья. Не тот, кто пахнет приятней всех на свете. Не тот, кто пахнет. Но было здорово представлять себя таким, думать о себе мыслями Джейми, и пока эта иллюзия не становилась вот настолько реальной, переходящей из мечты в долг, она ему нравилась. Нравилось и то, как Джейми обращается к нему при посторонних — никогда не подчеркивает, кто они друг другу, но при этом обходится без напускного официоза. Не «дорогой мой», не «мистер Фланаган» — просто «Джон». «Джон, возьми документы у Ника и сравни с данными за прошлый год». «Джон, проверенный список нужен мне к обеду». «А ты что скажешь, Джон?» Джейми был резким, часто повышал голос, мог отчитать так, что люди от него выходили в поту, если не в слезах. Когда раскаты его голоса доносились до соседних кабинетов, менеджеры говорили: «Ну, наш опять расшумелся», некоторые втягивали голову в плечи, но Джону с трудом верилось, что они боятся по-настоящему. Он бы не стал. Самый жесткий выговор никогда не пугал так, как молчание, затишье перед бурей. Джейми не вызывал к себе провинившегося подчиненного, чтобы обронить: «Ну…» — а потом добрых десять минут задумчиво точить карандаши. Вот это была пытка. А Джейми никогда не играл в кошки-мышки: если он ловил — он ел. И сейчас он застегивал на Джоне то, что исторически было хозяйской меткой, но хозяином не был — их знаки власти и покорности словно перепутались меж собой. Сильный решительный Джейми принадлежал ему. Он был так открыто, так страстно влюблен в Джона. Никто прежде не был. Это завораживало, будучи одновременно самым приятным и самым удручающим в их отношениях. Когда Джейми смотрел на него вот так, касался его вот так, Джон не мог наслаждаться этим без угрызений совести. Все считали их парой, они сами поддерживали эту игру, а на самом-то деле… Сигнумы — изящные дорогие вещицы, чью суть прикрывают мертвый язык и искусство ювелира, но это все еще ошейник и браслет, к которому тот крепится невидимым поводком связи. А связи нет. Что же они означают без нее, что символизируют? Узы брака? Где есть узы, там есть и узники, даже если кандалы на них из золота. 

Чтобы отвлечься от невеселых мыслей, Джон спросил:  
— А кто такой Хаби, бета Стивена?  
— Иногда, — ответил Джейми, фыркнув. — Сейчас, кажется, нет, хотя с ними никогда не угадаешь. Если хочешь подробностей, подпои Стиви как-нибудь, он тебе все расскажет. По крайней мере, то, что помнит.  
— Что, такая долгая история? — Джон невольно улыбнулся.  
— Да не столько долгая, сколько… — Джейми скорчил мину и покрутил пальцем у виска. — Они сходятся, они расходятся, они делят друзей, они съезжаются, они видеть друг друга не хотят… Два кретина. Когда они познакомились, Хаби жил в Испании, а Стиви был помолвлен, так что они решили, что ничего не выйдет. Но потом Хаби переехал в Ливерпуль. А потом была свадьба.  
— Их?  
— Стиви и Алекса. Ля-ля-ля, три года, две семьи, ля-ля-ля, Хаби уезжает, Стиви разводится, Алекс получает дом. Погоди, или наоборот: Стиви разводится, Хаби уезжает.  
— Минутку, — прервал его Джон. — Они не могли быть вместе, потому что Стивен был в браке с другим, но когда развелся, Хаби уехал? Не понимаю.  
— Во-от! — торжествующе воскликнул Джейми, обнял его поперек живота и покачался вместе с ним из стороны в сторону. — Не понял? Вот теперь ты понял.  
Джон рассмеялся.  
— То есть они встречались, но теперь нет?  
— По сути да. Они пробовали отношения на расстоянии, потом полный игнор, потом лучшие друзья, или в каком-то другом порядке, но сейчас Хаби нашел себе кого-то в Испании и собирается под венец. Такие дела.  
— М-да, неловкий будет ужин.  
— Не то слово! Ко всему прочему он меня терпеть не может.  
— Почему?  
— Понятия не имею. Когда они со Стиви вместе, у нас мир, но когда нет, можно не прикидываться. Так что готовься к теплой встрече.  
— А какой он из себя?  
— Хаби-то? Ну… Стамбульский поцелуй помнишь?

Разумеется, Джон помнил. Ему тогда было всего двенадцать, и год выдался непростой, но лигочемпионский финал, пожалуй, был лучшим его событием. К перерыву «Ливерпуль» уже уступал «Милану» в три мяча, и итальянские болельщики не просто ставили шампанское на лед, а вовсю открывали его, но в последующие сорок пять минут команде удалось совершить чудо, отыгравшись. После дополнительных таймов была серия пенальти, и польский вратарь плясал в воротах, а потом так же плясали Джон с братом и папа, и даже Стюарт вопил от радости. «Ливерпуль» выиграл, и никого счастливей его болельщиков в ту ночь не было. Перед награждением показывали бурно празднующие трибуны: люди кричали, пели, прыгали, обнимали друг друга. Посреди красного моря целовались двое парней в одинаковых футболках, да с таким пылом, словно встретились после войны, уже и не надеясь увидеть друг друга в живых. Наутро этот кадр облетел все газеты.

— Помню, у меня даже плакат такой висел.  
— Там Стиви.  
— Да ты что! — изумился Джон, однако теперь, воссоздавая перед мысленным взором то фото, он узнавал в профиле знакомые черты.  
— Ага. А вот тот, кому он отъедает лицо — это Хаби.

Реальный Хаби не был похож на себя с фотографии. Того парня на снимке Джон помнил темноволосым, скуластым и молодым, почти юношей, в ресторане же их встретил рыжий бородатый мужчина в костюме-тройке, под чьим воротником сорочки был повязан галстук-аскот. Он нехотя привстал, чтобы поприветствовать их рукопожатиями. Весь его вид выражал вальяжность, а пахло от него чем-то горьким вроде травяного сока и миндальной косточки, и еще крепким алкоголем. Если бы существовали уверенные в себе запахи, это был бы один из них. Джон подумал, что вот так, наверное, и пахнут альфы.  
— Фу, надушился опять, не продохнуть, — поморщился Джейми и согнал с места Стивена, чтобы сесть между ним и Джоном, то есть как можно дальше от Хаби.  
— А мне нравится, приятный запах, — возразил Стивен.  
— Мне тоже, — сказал Джон, чем вызвал всеобщее удивление, Джейми так и вовсе воззрился на него с оскорбленным видом.  
— Как семейная жизнь? — поинтересовался Хаби.  
— Скоро узнаешь, — пообещал Джейми. — Когда там у тебя свадьба, я забыл?  
Помолчав, Хаби ответил:  
— Не в ближайшее время.  
— О как! — удивился Джейми. — Так вы, ребята, снова вместе? Или?.. — Хаби изучал свои ногти, Стивен просто смотрел вниз. — Или нет, — догадался Джейми. — Ладно, можно без подробностей. Серьезно, не надо подробностей, очень прошу. Я еще слишком трезвый для вашего вот этого всего.  
— Твой муж тебя стесняется, — заявил Хаби, отвлекшись от ногтей и взглянув на Джона. — Он всегда такой, привыкай. Как ему выдалось уговорить тебя? Или ты тоже биозависимый?  
— Хаби! — угрожающе процедил Джейми.  
— Хаби, прекрати, пожалуйста, — покачал головой Стивен. — Джон, прошу прощения, Хаби не имел в виду… Это его спанглийский.

Биозависимых омег не существовало. Можно было сказать так о себе, в шутку («Второй день какое-то биозависимое настроение, даже на препода по бухучету спокойно смотреть не могу»), или о близком друге, который поймет и не обидится («Третий парень за месяц? Ты что, биозависимый?»), но чаще этим словом называли тех, кто торгует собой. Или же ведет соответствующий образ жизни, но не за деньги, а, так сказать, для души: например, регулярно использует уловку с плащом и лифтом, причем в любой день месяца — говорят, были и такие. Вот их порядочные омеги с презрением называли биозависимыми. Испанец или нет, Хаби не мог этого не знать, тем более что, несмотря на заметный акцент, речь его была чистой, почти безупречной. Но Джон принял это слабое оправдание и просто кивнул, не найдясь с ответом. Внутри у него все закипело, однако слова редко приходили к нему вовремя. Вот если бы можно было обмениваться колкостями в телеграммах, тут он бы преуспел.

Тем временем к ним подошел их официант, Вильям, уже второй раз: сначала поприветствовал новых гостей и принес меню, теперь же осведомлялся, может ли уже принять заказ. Высокий, крупный, темнокожий, с блестящей бритой головой, в белом форменном фраке он смотрелся едва ли не элегантнее самого Хаби. Джон сначала принял его за альфу, но бабочка заставила его усомниться: редкий альфа согласился бы на такую часть униформы, вот Джейми и обычный-то галстук не носил. И еще кое-что: оба раза Вильям останавливался рядом с Джейми и обращался прежде всего к нему, хотя Хаби и Стивен пришли первыми, и столик заказывал кто-то из них. 

Джон решил отказаться от горячего, выбрал устрицы и салат нисуаз и прикрыл ладонью бокал, когда доливающий вино Вильям дошел до него.  
— Напрасно, — заметил Хаби. — Великое вино.  
— «Шато Латур», урожай двухтысячного года, — сильно грассируя, подтвердил Вильям.  
— Немного для аппетита не повредит.  
— Я не пью, — отказался Джон.  
— Ему нельзя, — одновременно произнес Джейми. Да уж, им стоило договориться заранее.  
Хаби приподнял бровь.  
— А вы времени зря не теряли! — обрадовался Стивен.  
— Не думаю, что Джон с ребенком, cielo, — возразил Хаби. — Это Карра здесь с ребенком. Вильям, принесите мальчику «Фанты».

Тут-то телеграмма и дошла.

— Я бросаю, — сказал Джон, уставившись на Хаби. — Запил в тот год, когда работал хастлером в Канаде. С панели ушел, теперь и с выпивкой пытаюсь завязать.

За столом воцарилась тишина, Вильям деликатно испарился.  
Прошло почти полминуты, прежде чем Джейми не вынес и захохотал.

— А, шутка, — скучным голосом сказал Хаби. — Странные у вас законы. Пить еще нельзя, а замуж уже можно. Es posible que haya jodido con todos los adultos en esta ciudad si haya tenido que buscar su marido en la guardería, — закончил он, обращаясь к Стивену.  
— El año que viene obtendré el grado de bachiller en artes pero se porta mal, — парировал Джон.  
— Так его, Джонни! — возликовал Джейми.  
— Ты же ни слова не понял? — удивился Стивен.  
— Зато он понял, — кивнул Джейми в сторону испанца. — Знакомься, Хаби, мой омега Джон.  
Хаби, прищурившись, смотрел на Джона, словно и вправду впервые увидел.  
— Рад встрече, — сказал он и отсалютовал ему бокалом.

Когда Вильям принес им холодные закуски, то предложил Джону «Перье», а расставляя тарелки, отогнул лацкан фрака, демонстрируя на внутренней стороне приколотый значок, звезду с двумя буквами «А», и незаметно подмигнул.  
— Он с тобой заигрывал, — недовольно сказал Джейми, едва официант отошел.  
— Не заигрывал. Просто он из анонимных алкоголиков, — ответил Джон, понизив голос. — Видимо, поверил насчет Канады. Мне теперь стыдно. Джейми, а он ведь омега?  
— Не будь он омегой, я бы уже позвал метрдотеля. А как ты узнал, ты же не…?  
— Если он с кем-то и заигрывал, то с тобой.  
— То, что я кому-то нравлюсь, еще не значит, что он омега, — ухмыляясь, заявил Джейми. — Это значит, что он здраво мыслит.  
— Вот как? — фыркнул Джон.  
— Конечно. Смотри, вот мы четверо, кто из нас самый умный?  
— Э-э…  
— Я закончил местный колледж, Стиви с его отметками повезло иметь льготу, Хаби даже на нормального врача выучиться не смог, а ты поступил в ЛУДМ в шестнадцать и уесть можешь даже на испанском. — Джейми отложил вилку, повернулся и повторил строго: — Кто здесь самый умный?  
— Я, — мекнул Джон. Отцы выражали ему свое одобрение куда сдержанней, Джейми же радовался его успехам как болельщик, и к методам его поддержки требовалось привыкнуть.  
— И кто тебе из нас больше всех нравится?  
— Ты, — ответил Джон, теперь уже с легкостью.  
— То-то же.  
— С другой стороны, есть большая вероятность, что из нас сильнее всех тебе симпатизирую я, а я омега. Тоже, как видишь, закономерность.  
— Я бы разложил тебя прямо здесь, — ровно сказал Джейми, пережевывая кусочек маринованной говядины.

Джон почувствовал, что краснеет. Он не любил эту свою способность: во-первых, все начинали потешаться над ним, замечая реакцию, а во-вторых, он и краснел-то некрасиво, пятнами на щеках, и даже по ушам краска румянца разливалась неровно. Вот Джейми, у которого от природы был красноватый цвет лица, после горячего душа, тренировки или вспышки гнева краснел равномерно. Ему даже шло. Глаза делались ярче.

— Обычно мне таких всезнаек, которые вечно за собой последнее слово оставить пытаются, отшлепать хочется, но тебя…  
— Джейми…  
— Уж извини, говорю как есть. Но если хочешь, отшлепать тоже могу. Я не настаиваю, не думай, но вдруг тебе захочется. Так что просто для информации.  
— Вы не одни тут, вообще-то, — страдальчески напомнил Стивен.  
— Увы, — без тени раскаяния согласился Джейми.  
— Нет, продолжайте, это очень интересно, — протянул Хаби. — Так что, Джон, тебе нравится, когда тебя шлепают?  
Джон, поливавший устрицу лимонным соком, не дрогнув, насадил ее на вилку, отправил в рот, прожевал и ответил:  
— Даже не знаю. А вам?  
— О, пожалуйста, Хаби, _пожалуйста_ , — простонал Джейми. — Хочется про вас, парни, хоть чего-нибудь не знать.  
Судя по лицу Стивена, он тоже, хоть и беззвучно, заклинал своего бывшего не отвечать.  
Хаби лукаво улыбался в бороду.

Джону вдруг пришло в голову, что если б не она, то он бы, наверное, и не счел Хаби рыжим — волосы его не отливали медью. Попытавшись представить его без бороды, мысленно побрить, Джон закусил щеку, чтоб не расхохотаться. Наверное, рассудить справедливо можно было, только увидев Хаби, ну… в других местах. Но сидеть в престижном французском ресторане и думать о лобковых волосах своего визави было совершенно неподобающе, так что Джон стушевался и больше в разговоры не вступал. До конца вечера он развлекал себя идеей отправить Джейми сообщение с анекдотом про пациента, который жалуется доктору, что его муж сверху брюнет, а снизу рыжий, но так и не осмелился: чего доброго, тот бы прочитал вслух, ведь его пикировка с Хаби становилась все злей. Джон бы сказал, что Джейми не злится всерьез, и Хаби отвратителен ему не настолько, как он пытается показать, но в нем определенно накапливалось раздражение — он чувствовал, что уступает в их словесной дуэли. Хаби язвил остроумнее, и его уколы чаще достигали цели, хотя оружие для него даже не было родным. Джон знал людей, которые сумели бы его осадить, заставить униженно молчать, но сам был не из их числа, да и Джейми тоже. Все эти игры были не для него. В итоге он лишь срывался и грубил. Джон ерзал на стуле, ловил извиняющиеся улыбки Стивена и все ждал момента, когда уместно будет сказать, что уже поздно, а завтра с утра им в клинику, но тут Вильям принес десерт, и шоколадный фондан с шариком ванильного мороженого, свежей клубникой и листиком мяты в буквальном смысле подсластили вечер. Джейми тем временем выплюнул досадливо, что от вонючего парфюма тут дышать нечем, и он пойдет проветриться ненадолго. Джон вышел бы с ним, однако фондан остывал, мороженое таяло, да и вместо него за Джейми последовал Стивен — утихомиривать и, наверное, просить прощения, что заставил прийти.  
— Беги, беги, — насмешливо крикнул ему в спину Хаби. — Как всегда. Только твой ненаглядный Карра уже все равно не твой, а вот его!  
Немногочисленные посетители ресторана заоборачивались в сторону их столика, и Хаби покаянно поднял руки.  
— Шоколад? — сказал он, переключив внимание на Джона. — Хм. Надеюсь, ты хорошо чистишь зубы. Никогда не думал поправить прикус?  
— Вы оскорбить меня пытаетесь? — поинтересовался Джон без обиды, изрядно умиротворенный десертом.  
— Я дантист, — пояснил тот. — Нет, уже не пытаюсь. Извини за порченый вечер. Я не всегда такой. Не настолько. 

Сейчас, когда Джон смотрел ему прямо в глаза, то видел и покрасневшие белки, и расфокусированный взгляд. Хаби был пьян. Неудивительно, после второй бутылки вина он заказал коньяк и несколько раз делал официанту знак повторить.

— Что-то случилось?  
— Жизнь случилась, — Хаби невесело ухмыльнулся. — Люди приходят, люди уходят… А некоторые никогда не уходят. Но не приходят. Вы такие лживые. Называете это приличиями, придумываете для всех правила, заставляете жить с закрытыми глазами…  
— Кто — мы? Омеги?  
— Англичане. Мы готовились к свадьбе, сняли на выходные замок, выбрали бумагу для приглашений… А он приехал и все испортил. Надзаре сказал: я хочу детей. Я хочу, чтобы все было серьезно. Хочу — навсегда. А пока он есть в твоей жизни, у тебя ни с кем не будет навсегда. Ты не выходишь за меня, ты за меня сбегаешь. Я даже не спорил, потому что он прав, я просто надеялся, он не поймет. Но он понял. Вот так.  
— Мне жаль. Сейчас Джейми вернется, и мы уйдем.  
— Нет, вы не при чем, — Хаби, опрокинув пузатый бокал, допил остатки коньяка и, глядя вглубь зала, дважды кивнул. — Уже не важно. Я здесь, чтобы сказать ему, и я говорю, а он зовет вас. Вот так. Вы не виноваты, он вас позвал. Мне не нужно было приезжать. Не знаю, зачем тебе это все рассказываю. Может, потому что ты почти один из нас. Давно с тобой это случилось?

Джон напрягся и ничего не ответил — к ним как раз подошел Вильям, но он лишь забрал пустой бокал, поставив на его место полный, и удалился.  
— Примогенная аносмия, — сказал Хаби. — Ты похвалил, как я пахну. Подозрительно! Возможно, вежливость, но смелый комплимент. Ты бы еще сказал, что хочешь мне отсосать. Не делай такие глаза, твой альфа это услышал именно так. Осторожнее, мальчик, ты теперь замужем. Дальше — ты ел устрицы и салат с anchoas. Слишком много продуктов моря. Возможно, диета. Но какая диета позволила бы шоколад? Шоколад, яйца, лук, устрицы — только одна диета. Легко. Я врач все-таки.  
— Вы дантист.  
— А ты Каррагер, ха! — обрадовался он. — Кто теперь выиграл? Так давно?  
— Всю жизнь.  
— О. А Карра… он знает?  
— Да. Он чувствует мой запах, — Джон ответил откровенностью за откровенность. Это не было решением, слова сами рвались из него. — Только он, больше никто. Я вообще не думал, что пахну, пока его не встретил, но он сразу… Говорит, учуял даже раньше, чем разглядел.  
— Значит, он первый, — задумчиво сказал Хаби. — Наверное, это лучшее, что случилось с тобой. — Он погонял коньяк по бокалу, отпил и добавил: — И худшее.  
Джон скупо улыбнулся.  
— Мне правда нравится ваш одеколон, — дипломатично ответил он.  
Хаби рассмеялся.  
— Слушай, есть один эндокринолог, единственный в своем роде, мы периодически скрестились на конференциях. Я не знаю, были ли у него такие случаи, но он многим помог. Он сейчас в Англии, говорят. Его фамилия Бекхэм.  
— Да, знаю. Я у него и лечусь. Мне как раз завтра на прием. То есть нам.  
— Ходите парой?  
— Да.  
— У вас терапия на связи?  
— Угу. Нексус.  
— Что ж, ну… Удачи. Ты знаешь, твой муж несносный козел. Вижу, пока не знаешь. У него есть одна черта, иногда хочется просто агрх… убить его за это, но тебе будет польза. Карра не отступается. Никогда.  
— За что вы так не любите Джейми? — спросил Джон с любопытством, осмелев от того, что их беседа стала доверительной, почти дружеской.  
— Его спроси.  
— Он не знает. Сказал, что вы ненавидите его, и все.  
— Вот это-то в нем и бесит! — Хаби хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Ему плевать, что о нем думают, он даже не пытается понравиться. Ненависть? У меня нет ненависти к твоему мужу. Лучше уж Карра, чем Майкл, — лицо его скривилось. — Ненависть — слишком сильное слово. Как любовь. В нем есть… — он сделал такой жест, словно закрутил на ладони маленький вихрь, а потом сжал кулак. — Ты знаешь, что там? Чувствуешь, что там? — спросил Хаби полушепотом, наклонившись к Джону и обдавая его парами алкоголя.

«Совсем напился», — подумал Джон.

Хаби разжал кулак, вскинул взгляд и долго смотрел куда-то вверх.  
— Видел? Улетела, — произнес он и засмеялся сухим, немного пугающим смехом. — Внутри каждого беты разбитое сердце. Жаль, к этому невозможно привыкнуть. Как звали твоего? Кому ты разбил сердце?  
— Никому, — ответил Джон.  
— Значит, я ошибся в тебе, — сказал помрачневший Хаби, отодвинулся от него и осушил свой бокал. — Ты из худших. Ты сделал это даже не заметив.

***

Из динамиков под потолком раздался голос доктора Мэтта:  
— Прием, прием! Как слышите меня?.. Джейми, я сейчас активирую ваш передатчик. Идет сигнал? Постарайтесь не подносить его близко к Джону, он может создать помехи. Так что, чувствуете вибрацию? Э-э, если вы сейчас отвечаете, то напрасно.

Джейми, закатив глаза, проартикулировал: «Де-бил». Джон захихикал.

— Напоминаю, я вас не слышу и отсюда вижу только ноги Джона. Джон, будьте так любезны, если ваш муж ощущает сигнал, поднимите одну, а если…

Оттолкнувшись от стены, Джейми проехал на стуле с колесиками к изножью кушетки, повернулся к смотровому стеклу и продемонстрировал оба больших пальца, а также самую зверскую из своих улыбок. Джон помахал ногой.  
— Отличная командная работа! — обрадовался доктор Мэтт. — Тогда мы начинаем. То есть начнем по сигналу. Представьте, что нас с доктором Дэвидом нет.  
— Боже, — кротко сказал Джон.  
— В смысле, вообще-то мы есть, а не являемся плодом вашего воображения! Так что можете не беспокоиться. Но во время теста нас с вами нет, нетушки-нетути-фьють! — присвистнув, доктор Мэтт отключился.  
— Погоди-погоди, — Джейми упреждающе поднял палец.  
— Конец связи, — спохватились динамики.

— Предъявите передатчик, агент Каррагер, — деловито сказал Джон. Джейми прыснул. — Я похож на биоробота? Искусственный интеллект? Агент. Каррагер. Вы. Рассекречены. Тревога. Тревога.

Он полулежал на кушетке, опутанный проводами: на голове, на груди под футболкой и даже на указательном пальце были датчики, а на носу — большие очки вроде лётных, и от них тоже тянулся тонкий шнур. Со всем этим только ногой он пошевелить и мог. Монстрического вида аппарат, который снимал все показания, доктор Мэтт отвернул монитором от Джона. Сказал, для чистоты эксперимента.

— Ты похож на пришельца, немного, — ласково ответил Джейми, склонился и, придерживая сзади за шею, поцеловал глубоко и уверенно. Долго. Сладко.  
— О, вау… — выдохнул Джон, когда его отпустили. — А тебе нравятся пришельцы. Я знаю, какой ты агент. Агент Малдер.  
— Дело раскрыто, — согласился Джейми. — Можешь посмотреть на мой прибор, — и разжал кулак правой руки, которую держал чуть на отлете.  
— Ты нарочно сказал «прибор», — укорил его Джон.  
— Само собой.  
Прибор, то есть передатчик, не представлял собой ничего особенного: маленький белый параллелепипед с кольцом на цепочке, которое Джейми надел на палец, чтобы не выронить. Больше всего это походило на брелок автомобильной сигнализации.  
— И он вибрирует?  
— Нет, бьет током. Шучу, конечно, вибрирует. Ну, не сейчас. Тебе ведь сказали, в чем суть?  
— В общих чертах. Ты по сигналу говоришь что-то, они проверяют мою реакцию.  
— Или делаю.  
— Или де… А, так вот это только что было ради науки?  
— Не думай, что я бы не сделал это просто так.  
— А дальше ты собираешься говорить или делать?  
— Подробности выведываешь, проныра? Нет уж, спонтанная реакция — значит спонтанная реакция.

Джон разочарованно вздохнул.  
— А вот если бы он бил током, я бы знал, что они проверяют. Ток какой силы ты можешь выдержать, а какой тебя уже… того.  
— Это точно, — усмехнулся Джейми. — Что они с тобой делали последний час?  
— Да ничего особенного. Взяли кровь, потом ольфактометрию провели… попытались. Мне кажется, я завалил тест. То есть не кажется, я уверен.  
— Трагедия отличника?  
— Вот не смешно, между прочим.  
— Никто и не смеется, — согласился Джейми, у которого черти плясали в глазах. — Тригонометрию сдал, экономику сдал, ольфактометрию завалил. Ну прости, как тут удержаться. Джонни, ты чего надумываешь проблему? Никто не ждал, что у тебя вдруг раз — и появится обоняние. Они просто должны были задокументировать, что ты не симулируешь, я так это понимаю.  
— А ты?  
— Я тоже не симулирую.  
— Нет, я в смысле — тебя тоже проверяли?  
— Ну да. Обычные запаховые пробы, просто больше образцов. На комиссии бывает три-пять, ну десять иногда, а тут было… не знаю даже, двадцать, двадцать пять? Твой тоже был.  
— Да?  
— Да, трижды попался. Единственное развлечение, — Джейми улыбнулся. — А то все: «Альфа. Омега. Альфа. Омега». Ничего, знаешь, специфического не спрашивали. На категориальных тестах остроту обоняния меряют, вот там просят не только пол называть, но и каждый запах расписывать, типа: испуганный альфа-диабетик. Или: омега-подросток из Ньюкасла.  
— Ты и такое можешь? — удивился Джон.  
— Сахар и море очень сильно пахнут.  
— Мгм. Слушай, а это нормально, что мы вот так болтаем ни о чем? Или ты все это время говоришь что-то, что должен?  
— Не заморачивайся. Ты думаешь, они мне сценарий выдали? Нет, просто обрисовали… общее направление. А тебе вообще положено лежать и поддерживать непринужденную беседу.  
— Непринужденную беседу? — деланно возмутился Джон. — Я весь датчиками облеплен, и меня проверяют на что-то, чего я даже не могу понять, а один тест я уже запорол. А ты говоришь, общее направление. Да если первым делом ты меня поцеловал, а это тест с эскалацией, то к концу мы сексом займемся, а за стенкой два доктора, и пусть они нас якобы не видят и не слышат, но при них я все равно бы не…  
— Ш-ш, — Джейми нажал указательным пальцем на его губы. — Мы не займемся сексом. Не здесь, не сегодня, — он приблизился к его уху и зашептал: — Только когда ты сам этого захочешь, взаправду захочешь. Так сильно, что будешь об этом просить. Только тогда.  
— Пожалуйста, не говори так, — напрягшись, попросил Джон. Сначала от вкрадчивых ноток в непривычно тихом голосе Джейми у него мурашки по рукам побежали, но смысл произнесенного вызвал лишь отторжение.

Отпрянувший Джейми выглядел сбитым с толку.  
— Ладно, не буду. А где именно я облажался?  
— Ну, знаешь… — Джон поежился. — Когда тебе говорят, что ты будешь просить секса, это не вдохновляет. Это оскорбительно, вообще-то.  
— Оскорбительно?!  
— А ты считаешь, нет? Этот стереотип насчет похотливых омег, все шутки и словечки, скетчи в комедийных шоу, разговоры между альфами, когда они вместе собираются… Конечно, у омег же бывает гон! Значит, они всегда такие. Все время текут и хотят, чтоб им засадили как следует, и думают не головой, а задницей. Джейми, это обидно.  
— Господи Иисусе, да я вообще не это…  
— Наукой, между прочим, доказано, что у вас половой инстинкт сильнее. И если бы из-за войны генную инженерию не запретили, сейчас бы уже было возможно гомосексуальное оплодотворение. Я хочу сказать, цивилизация только с одними омегами может выжить — теоретически, с альфами — нет. Поэтому с точки зрения эволюции размножение важнее для вас, но вся массовая культура говорит, что это нужнее нам. Ну, сам процесс.

Джейми бережно, чтоб не стряхнуть датчик, взял его за руку.

— Я так не думаю, — сказал он твердо. — Чем угодно клянусь, я так не думаю, я _знаю_ , что это не так. Да посмотри на меня, я ходячее подтверждение того, что это не так.

И действительно, если взглянуть на них со стороны, они были эталоном социальной сатиры: биозависимый альфа и фригидный омега. Нарочно не придумаешь. Скетч бы вышел — обхохочешься.

— Извини, — погрустнев, сказал Джон. — Я не про тебя лично, я вообще. Просто… Спасибо, что ты все это делаешь, с тобой это как приключение. И доктора оба милые. Один немного чокнутый, но это часть его обаяния, полагаю… Тут даже больницей не пахнет. Это самое веселое лечение, которое у меня было за всю жизнь. Но это все равно лечение, Джейми, и я каждый день думаю: вдруг не получится. Вдруг нексус не сработает, вдруг и с таблетками не выйдет, вдруг то, вдруг сё…  
— Джонни…  
— Нет, подожди, я скажу. Это все реальные риски, математическая вероятность. Я не зацикливаюсь, я просто об этом думаю, потому что надо быть готовым ко всему. А потом я думаю: а если получится. Каким я буду? Как изменится моя жизнь? Вот _это_ пугает, понимаешь? Другой гормональный фон — он же все меняет. Настроение, восприятие… 

Было время, он читал про свой диагноз все, что только был способен найти в библиотеках и в сети, пока от слова «ретардант» его не начало воротить. Таким, как он, приписывали безынициативность, подчиняемость, низкий интеллект, чрезмерную привязанность к отцу своего пола и прочее, чего он не видел в себе, но от сомнений избавиться уже не мог. Встречались и иные характеристики, — хорошая память или способности к языкам, — и они запутывали ситуацию еще сильнее. Джон не знал, где заканчивается его гормональный статус и начинается личность, что в нем постоянно, а что изменится. Какой он на самом деле. Он пытался поговорить об этом с друзьями из универа, но Адам сначала по-совиному хлопал глазами, потом засмеялся и взъерошил ему волосы, а Джек сказал, что им надо накуриться. Им с Адамом, потому что Джон-то уже. Действительно, не стоило забивать голову, Джон и сейчас чувствовал себя глупо, но его страхи, облеченные в слова, не развеялись, стали лишь реальней, а у Джейми была теплая рука, и он поглаживал его ладонь большим пальцем. Джейми жалел его, и Джона словно прорвало. 

— А вдруг у меня память ухудшится? Вдруг отношения с дэдди испортятся? А что если я буду думать только о том, в каких штанах у меня больше шансов перепихнуться? Получается, я зря учился столько лет?  
— Ты не переживай насчет родителя, — ответил Джейми. — Как бы он сейчас себя с тобой ни вел, это до осени. Это пройдет, я обещаю. Лиаму тоже пришлось нелегко, да и я немного помню, каким дэдди был, когда Джорджа носил. Ты знаешь, все в курсе, что такое альфа-беременность, но при этом всем кажется, что они-то особенные, с ними этого помутнения не случится. А потом кажется, что оно никогда не закончится. И, кстати, без штанов.  
— Что-что?  
— Больше шансов перепихнуться. Максимальные шансы, я бы сказал, — Джейми ухмыльнулся, и Джон, стараясь лежать ровно, лягнул его в спину. — Э-эй! Ну прости, не удержался. Слушай, давай начистоту. Ты не станешь сексоголиком, ты просто созреешь. Хотя некоторые в этой комнате были бы не прочь. Посмотри на своего дэдди, на Ника того же, на доктора Мэтта… То есть я не хочу сказать, что когда созреешь, ты станешь как доктор Мэтт.  
— Неудачный пример, — согласился Джон, кусая губы, чтоб подавить улыбку.  
— Шоколад, — сказал вдруг Джейми. — Ты же любишь шоколад? Ты готов есть его каждый день. Но это не цель жизни, ты не собираешься работать, чтоб на конфеты зарабатывать… Смотри-ка, я сейчас почти доктор Дэвид. Ты не хочешь шоколада целый день, круглосуточно. Ты бы не стал питаться только им.  
— Когда я был маленький, я хотел. Очень удивлялся, почему взрослые все время не едят сладкое, если им можно.  
— Маленькие мы все так.  
Джон сглотнул слюну.  
— Я понял, что ты имел в виду, но думаю сейчас в основном про «Твикс».  
— Черт, да даже мне сладкого захотелось. Купим по дороге.  
— У меня заначка в твоем бардачке.  
— Я думаю, надо говорить «в нашем бардачке», — весело сказал Джейми. — И «наша заначка».  
— Если ты очень мило попросишь.  
— Мило попрошу? Ты меня ни с кем не путаешь? Мы женаты, вообще-то. У нас все общее, как в клятве.

Это был один из тех моментов, когда с Джейми было так легко, так здорово, хотелось поцеловать его, сказать, какой он необыкновенный. Дать ему все, что он захочет.

— Я детей тебе своих обещал, — изображая серьезность, сказал Джон. — Шоколадку не обещал.  
Разулыбавшись, Джейми покачал головой.  
— Заметано, возьму детьми.

Эту тему Джон развивать не стал, хотя ему было любопытно поговорить про отношение к отцовству, но пока он не мог иметь детей, так что и планы строить не стоило.  
— А ты не узнавал у них про нашу совместимость? — спросил он. — Тебе доктор Мэтт ничего не говорил? Или, может, у них аппарат до сих пор в ремонте.  
— Нет, не говорил. Да мне как-то все равно. Им для документов нужна цифра, пусть пишут. Восемьдесят пять, девяносто три, какая разница? Меряют те, кто сомневается. Я — уверен.

Джон собирался сказать, что тоже не придает значения цифре, но истина состояла в другом — он просто не хотел знать. Низкая совместимость значила бы, что они не смогут продолжать терапию, биологически не являются парой, что у них не будет ни связи, ни потомства, и, говоря без обиняков, это была бы полная задница. Но и перспектива высокой совместимости Джона не приводила в восторг. От нее делалось несколько неуютно. Получалось бы, что все — и Джейми, и доктора — знают о нем нечто такое, чего не знает он сам. Для всех это бесспорно, доказано, подтверждено, а он не может ощутить в себе, как ни старается, ту тягу к своему идеальному, которой тщетно противостоять, которая сильнее голода и жажды.

Потом Джейми, все еще державший его за руку, поднял ее с осторожностью и поднес к губам, и Джон захотел сказать другое, но слова словно наплывали к нему в рот и слеплялись друг с другом, он буквально чувствовал их тяжесть на языке.

Целуя его в запястье, Джейми закрывал глаза.

У Джона для этого были тысячи слов, и ни одного подходящего.

***

— Два из трех! — Мэттью щелкнул пальцами. — ЧСС, ЧДД, давление, диаметр зрачка… Все показатели!  
— Да, да, — рассеянно сказал Дэвид, просматривая отчет об ольфактометрии Джона. Ровные, без единого скачка графики лишь в одиннадцатой точке были перечеркнуты красной линией. — Один из тридцати? Он гадал.  
— Определенно.  
— Что говорил о запахе мужа?  
— Дважды назвал его омегой, один раз — пустым образцом.  
— Странно, что он все образцы не назвал пустыми.  
— Я сказал ему прислушиваться к интуиции. Вербальная характеристика все равно не основной показатель, но если бы он правильно назвал все или большинство, это была бы сенсация, не так ли? Можно было бы оспорить монополию якобсонова органа в восприятии феромонов.  
— Ясно. — Дэвид отложил первую папку и перешел ко второй. Здесь диаграммы сильно отличались, демонстрируя реакцию на каждый образец, от умеренной до аномально высокой. Пиками были отмечены точки пять, пятнадцать и двадцать два. Дэвид сверился с расшифровкой на первом листе. — Н-да, — сказал он. — Впечатляет. Он что-то говорил? Я имею в виду, отклонялся от стандартных ответов?  
— В первый раз сказал: «Джон», потом добавил: «Омега», затем уже называл только пол, но посмотрите на графики. А ведь там были купажи течных омег. Восьмой и двадцать пятый, если не ошибаюсь. Но даже они не вызвали такой реакции. И это при том, что связи еще нет! Фантастика. И обратите внимание на активность в височной доле.  
— Да, вижу. Вы давали ему «пустышки»?  
— Нет, — обернувшись к нему, Мэттью хлопнул глазами. — Я использовал один и тот же набор, только их образцы заменял друг на друга и менял последовательность. Предупредил, что могут встретиться альфы, омеги и пустые образцы, «пустышек» не добавил. Уловка банальная, но вы же знаете порядок.  
— Стоило добавить.  
— Для чего?

Дэвид сложил ладони домиком, соединив кончики пальцев, и принялся ждать, когда до Мэттью дойдет, что образцы Джона Каррагера де-факто и были пустыми.  
— Вы брали у них биоматериал для купажей на прошлой неделе, — начал он издалека. — У них обоих. Кровь, слюну, мочу, пот — стандартно. Следовательно, Джейми мог предполагать…  
— Я идиот! — Мэттью хлопнул себя по лбу. — Проекция! Он ждал запах мужа и мог спроецировать его на любой пустой образец. Что подтвердило бы фантосмию. Настаиваете на этом варианте?  
— А вы?  
— Если исключить тот вариант, что у современной науки недостаточно средств для объяснения такого феномена, и запах, возможно, формируется не только эпагонами, или же…  
— Да, исключите, будьте так добры, — прервал его Дэвид с улыбкой и ощущением боли в зубе.  
— Тогда да. Скрытая депрессия, возможно, аффективное расстройство в семье.  
— Не забывайте, там был развод. Отсутствие связи с отцом плюс неудачный опыт с бывшим партнером… Вы читали карту? Фактически у него никогда не было устойчивой связи, и стремление к ней могло перерасти в обсессию, и вот сейчас, когда возраст… В принципе, триггером могло стать что угодно. Стресс, черепно-мозговая травма. Которая, кстати, недавно была. 

Он нарочно не упомянул биозависимость, но Мэттью, для которого из-за супруга эта тема была личной, предсказуемо нахмурился.

— Однако делириумного запаха у него нет.  
— Я знаю, я знаю, — заторопился Дэвид. — То есть вы говорили.  
— Конечно, с C-обонянием это не аргумент, но…  
— В любом случае это не наша сфера, так что я не ставлю диагноз, всего лишь делаю предположения.  
— Давайте повторим запаховые пробы, — предложил Мэттью. — С пустыми образцами.  
— Не вижу смысла. При имеющихся данных мы должны сообщить им, деликатно, что прекращаем нексус-терапию, и продолжить готовить Джона к заместительной, а Джейми порекомендовать… других специалистов. И раздельное проживание.  
— Думаете, он прислушается?  
— Уверен, что нет.  
Удерживая кнопку нажатой, Мэттью отвлекся на мониторы.  
— Три из четырех, — констатировал он. — Мы _должны_.  
— Что, простите?  
— Вы сказали, «мы должны», а не «мы сделаем».

Дэвид сделал глубокий вдох, задержал дыхание, медленно выдохнул и посмотрел на воодушевленного коллегу.  
— Мэттью, я не вправе впутывать вас в это. Мы оба можем потерять лицензию.  
— Я хочу помочь ему.  
— Я тоже.  
— Бедное дитя, — вздохнул Мэттью, и Дэвид понял, что тот говорил о Джоне.  
— Итак, что мы имеем, — сказал он, откинувшись на спинку кресла и сцепив пальцы в замок. — Гормональный статус Джона улучшается, но у нас есть результаты его анализов за январь и с прошлой недели, для полной картины данных пока недостаточно. Возможно, это естественные перемены.  
— Но маловероятно.  
— Крайне маловероятно, — согласился Дэвид. — И ухудшение состояния Джейми косвенно подтверждает эффективность терапии. Мы сочли его генетику приемлемой, но его показатели уже близки к предельным. Через четыре дня у него плановая гормонограмма, и при такой динамике его внесут в группу риска, а через месяц отстранят от работы.  
— Если только к тому времени не сформируется базис связи.  
— Будьте реалистом, Мэттью.  
— Не требуйте от меня невозможного, — улыбнулся тот. — Послушайте, да, опасность есть, но они предупреждены, и оба подписали документы. Для Джона заместительная терапия будет намного опаснее, а что касается Джейми, риск сумеречного состояния пренебрежимо мал, и даже текущие показатели его не спровоцируют. Могу я быть с вами откровенным?  
— Разумеется.  
— Меня очень печалит повсеместная предвзятость по отношению к биозависимым. Когда люди называют их обезьянами с гранатой, то многие ведь не шутят и ожидают, что они в любой момент могут слететь с катушек, тогда как их стрессоустойчивость, согласно последним исследованиям, не отличается от среднестатистической. Джейми ежегодно проходил комиссию, он вменяемый, ни намека на гомицидальные идеи. Если называть вещи своими именами, онкология — вот реальная угроза для Джона. Нападение грабителя, авиакатастрофа, падение метеорита, и только потом — Джейми.  
— Если называть вещи своими именами, — сухо повторил Дэвид, — то пока Джейми воспринимает Джона как своего омегу, Джон в безопасности.  
— Но не сам Джейми, вы хотите сказать.  
— Именно.

Оба помолчали.

— Нексус сам по себе не причинит ему вреда, — с осторожностью заметил Мэттью. — Напротив, если он даст результаты…  
— Вот потому-то я и говорю сейчас с вами, — кивнул Дэвид. — Пока они продолжают контактировать, состояние Джейми будет усугубляться. Даже если прямо сейчас он дистанцируется, потребуются месяцы… визиты к психологу…  
Вдруг оживившись, Мэттью заерзал на стуле.  
— А что если вы правы насчет проекции, но… в глобальном смысле? У Джейми весьма широкий эпагональный диапазон, и если по какой-то причине часть своих эпагонов он начал воспринимать отчужденно, то произошла, как бы это сказать, зеркальная аттракция. Вернее, происходит, поскольку это непрерывный цикл. Гипотетически.

Дэвид позволил себе мысленно проораться: «Вы серьезно пытаетесь сказать, что пациент стремится установить связь с самим собой? Серьезно? Серьезно?!» — и даже вообразил, как рвет волосы с головы, подобно герою одной из своих любимых комедий. А затем с любезной улыбкой произнес:  
— Мэттью, если вы хотите поставить нас обоих в неловкое положение, давайте вновь обсудим наличие предназначения.

Омега надулся:  
— Я лишь говорил, что при перерасчете совместимости этот термин можно было бы использовать по отношению к ста процентам.

— Завершайте тест, — примирительно сказал Дэвид, уходя от спорных тем. — Потом вы возьмете кровь у Джона, а я скажу Джейми, что надо повторить ольфактометрию. Диаграммы из-за помех нечеткие, не находите? — он показал коллеге идеальную распечатку.  
— Я забыл выключить мобильный, — услужливо соврал Мэттью.  
— Ай-яй-яй, — шутливо пожурил его Дэвид. — Хорошо. А вы в это время зайдите на сайт института Хартнелла и распечатайте их опросник. В двух экземплярах, раздадим обоим, будет не так подозрительно. Только удалите шапку. Кстати, у вас нет там знакомых, к кому можно было бы обратиться за консультацией? Дело очень деликатное. Желательно, конечно, альфу с категорией обоняния от E и выше, но это я уже слишком многого хочу.  
— Там работает профессор Капальди, мой крестный. Альфу с F-обонянием тоже могу обеспечить.  
— Отлично. Отправьте ему анамнез и спросите, сможет ли он подъехать для личной встречи с пациентом. Мы еще подумаем, как это обставить, но нам пригодилось бы официальное заключение. — Дэвид зарылся пальцами в волосы. — Я все еще сомневаюсь, — после паузы признался он. — Формально у нас даже нет поводов продолжать нексус.

На мониторе с изображением коры головного мозга вспыхнуло сразу несколько участков, и одновременно участился размеренный писк кардиографа.  
— Четыре из пяти, — торжествующе сказал Мэттью. — Полагаю, повод у нас есть.

***

Джейми долистал свежий цифровой номер «Билдинг Дизайн», проверил обновления в ленте трансферных новостей, отложил айпад и выключил ночник со своей стороны.  
— Ты спать? — спросил Джон, уткнувшись носом в ридер. — Я сейчас закончу.  
— Не спеши, мне не мешает, — ответил Джейми.

Это было и правдой, и нет. Свет ночника не мешал ему. Он бы не заснул и в полной темноте. По утрам Джейми был вялым и заторможенным, после обеда его клонило в сон, к концу рабочего дня он чувствовал себя выжатым как лимон, но ближе к ночи на него нападала эта нездоровая бодрость. Может, начинал действовать выпитый за день кофе, а может, дело было в Джоне, его близости, его головокружительном запахе, от которого организм сам врубал аварийный генератор, требуя отнюдь не сна.

Трахаться хотелось постоянно.  
Постоянно.  
Нельзя было выразиться мягче, наоборот. Однажды Стиви словил вирус на ноутбук, и у него стали самопроизвольно открываться страницы порносайтов, быстро-быстро сменяли друг друга обнаженные тела, раскрытые рты, зазывные позы, члены, ягодицы, дырки, дырки, дырки — вот так сейчас Джейми и виделся окружающий мир. Он снова чувствовал себя тринадцатилетним, когда, шагая по улице, он хотел всех омег, идущих навстречу, живущих в окрестных домах. Всех. Каждого. Он мог увязаться следом за незнакомой парочкой, от которой пахло сексом — свершившимся или предстоящим, — а потом в какой-нибудь тихой подворотне дрочить исступленно, все еще ощущая в ноздрях запахи спермы и омежьего сока. С годами он не избавился от этих позывов полностью, зато научился сдерживаться, фокусироваться на другом, избегать этих минут, когда смотришь в пространство остекленевшим взглядом, а в голове обезумевший браузер выкидывает все новые и новые картинки. Обычно он думал о сексе несколько раз в день, желание приходило короткими яркими уколами. Сейчас же оно не уходило вовсе. Нельзя сказать, что это было непереносимым — скорей, утомительным, выводящим из себя, как комариный писк, но доктора предупреждали, что так и будет, что это нормально, поэтому Джейми и его натренировался игнорировать, воспринимать как фон. Однако дома, а особенно в постели, это было сложней — здесь все пахло Джоном, и писк превращался в зуд от укуса, который нельзя чесать, это не принесет облегчения, но так хочется, так дьявольски сильно хочется это сделать! 

К ежевечерним процедурам, помимо душа и чистки зубов, прибавилась еще одна. Джон тактично делал вид, будто не замечает. Один раз Джейми решил ею пренебречь, — сколько можно шкурку гонять, он взрослый мужик, в конце концов, и не обязан идти на поводу у своих потребностей, — а в итоге проснулся в мокрых штанах. Да что там штаны, даже на простынь пришлось стелить полотенце. Очевидно, во сне он не удержал узел. Такого с ним вообще никогда не случалось, стыд-то какой. Но даже когда он перед сном сбрасывал напряжение, то подолгу ворочался, а часам к трем просыпался с болезненной эрекцией, ну или чуть позже, с рассветом, его будили кошмары. Не такие кошмары, которые пугают до крика. Сны были тяжелые, душные, но чувство гадливости вызывали только после пробуждения. Джейми просыпался от того, что не мог кончить. Вязал Джона, а кончить не мог — всегда из-за этого. Детали были разные. Вчера, например, Джейми не мог поручиться, что Джон был, как бы это сказать… полностью человеком. Словом, дрянь, а не сны. 

— Ты что там читаешь? — спросил Джейми, прилег к Джону поближе и заглянул ему через плечо.  
— Да вот, доктор Дэвид дал брошюру. И я скачал еще одну на ту же тему, но это какая-то фигня. Даосские практики, хе. Ты послушай только: «Чем чаще альфа удерживает семенную энергию при половом акте с омегой, тем здоровее и выносливее становится его организм». Ты понимаешь! — Джон встряхнул ридером. — Они не просто утверждают, что сперму удерживать полезно, но даже расписывают, сколько раз надо это сделать для мышц, сколько для почек, а сколько для высокого уровня духовности. Высокого. Уровня. Духовности, — повторил он, давясь смехом. — Двадцать первый век. Неужели кто-то ведется на такое.

Пока он возмущался тому, что написано в электронной книге, Джейми рассматривал лежащий рядом проспект с рисунками обнаженной натуры. Ей-богу, там были голые люди, хотя в первое мгновение Джейми испугался, что он уже везде видит то, о чем думает. Альфа и омега, виды спереди и сзади. Альфа был высокий, с мощной грудной клеткой и внушительным пенисом, но самым примечательным в нем была коса — эдакий первобытный альфа без набедренной повязки, копья и мамонта. Омега же, судя по удлиненной стрижке, был где-то из семидесятых годов. Может, ранних девяностых. Узкоплечий, сверху субтильный, он едва доставал альфе до плеча, зато бедра у него были массивными, ну а изображая его сзади, художник и вовсе не поскупился. Омег такого телосложения называли молочными.  
— На Коули похож.  
— На кого?  
— На технолога нашего, который из декретов не вылезает. Да ты его еще и не видел, наверное. Не важно. И зачем тебе доктор Дэвид дал книжку с картинками?  
Джон усмехнулся.  
— Вообще, — степенно заявил он, — я не думаю, что ты должен это видеть, — после чего закрыл брошюру и убрал под ридер.  
— Тайны? — Джейми воспользовался поводом и куснул Джона за ухо. Оно было так близко, манило к себе, даже и тянуться не пришлось. — А как же всякое там доверие?

Поколебавшись, Джон достал брошюру.  
— Доктор Дэвид не говорил, чтоб мы изучали это вместе, — сказал он. — Но ведь и не запрещал. Видишь точки?

Скорее, это были пятна. У нарисованного альфы пах, низ живота и внутренняя сторона бедер были окрашены красным и желтым, на шее тоже были желтые штрихи. Омега же был покрыт мазками краски, как ткань защитной расцветки. 

— Это эрогенные зоны.  
— Не густо у нас с ними.  
— В вашем случае я бы назвал это не эрогенной зоной, — с затаенным сарказмом сказал Джон, — а рычагом воздействия.  
— Боже, я надеюсь, они нам на следующей неделе не выдадут раскраски.  
— …пока ты не сказал, я об этом не думал, но теперь…  
— А почему цвета разные?  
— Потому что есть первичные и вторичные эрогенные зоны.  
— Разница?  
— От стимуляции первых достигаешь оргазма, от вторых просто приятно. А в даосских практиках еще про третичные пишут, скрытые источники нейтральной энергии. Подожди, сейчас найду… А, вот. «В специальных ритуалах отдельные третичные зоны массируют, втирают в них ароматические масла, а также ласкают глазами в направлении по часовой стрелке», — зачитал Джон.  
— По часовой стрелке?!  
— Глазами.  
— По часовой стрелке, да чтоб меня.  
— Я не удаляю ее, только чтобы доктору Дэвиду показать. И доктору Мэтту. Посмеемся вместе.  
— Для чего тебе это вообще? — спросил Джейми, указав на брошюру. Ту, что с картинками и без ереси. — Тут же не твое тело. У одних по-одному, у других по-другому, ты со временем сам поймешь, где у тебя что, безо всяких картинок.  
— В каком смысле, где у меня что? — улыбнулся Джон.  
— Ну, первичное, вторичное… — Джейми немного смутился. — Пока ведь рано.  
— В принципе, ты прав, как таковых эрогенных зон у меня нет, — спокойно ответил Джон. — Но доктор Дэвид сказал, что мне будет полезно взглянуть на типичную карту зон и попытаться составить свою. Обращать внимание, какие прикосновения наиболее приятны. Что ты делаешь?  
— Помогаю тебе сделать домашку, — шепнул Джейми, выпуская изо рта его мочку и обводя ухо по краю языком.  
— Мне кажется, мы жульничаем, — засомневался Джон. — Он же не сказал, проверять нарочно. Он сказал…  
— Не знаю, как он сказал, — перебил Джейми, все еще облизывая его ухо, — но я так понял, он хотел, чтоб ты себя трогал. И чтобы я тебя трогал.  
— Ладно, хорошо. — Джон хихикнул и повел плечами. — Но это _твоя_ эрогенная зона.  
— Ухо-то твое.  
— Твоя на мне. Твоя-моя.  
— Как ипотека?  
— Как анклав.  
— Ты с ума меня сводишь, — тихо признался Джейми, втянул воздух сквозь зубы и перелег так, чтоб зарыться носом в заушную впадину.  
— Но тебе же нравятся мои уши, да? — Джона это, кажется, веселило. — Правда нравятся.  
— Правда. Что тут странного? Теплая точка ведь.  
— Что?  
— Теплая точка, импульсная. Уши, шея, локти, запястья…  
— А, вспомнил. Знаешь, да, это приятно, — задумчиво сказал он. — Уши, надо же. Парни уржутся. Интересно, а со временем это усилится? Реакция, я имею в виду. Джейми?  
— М-м-м?  
— А где обычно… Ты же был со многими… наверное. Что им нравилось? То есть, гениталии, это понятно. Но что еще?

Джейми развернул его на спину, задрал футболку.  
— Вот это, например, — сказал он и накрыл губами сосок. Покатал во рту, всосал сильнее, потом осторожно прихватил зубами и немного оттянул вверх, а после выпустил и подул. Второй он в это время тер подушечкой пальца. По часовой стрелке. — Как тебе?  
Джон, глядя на него большими глазами, молча кивнул.

Хотя он пока не вошел в пору и фигурой больше напоминал альфу, если выбирать из картинок в брошюре, соски у Джона были самые что ни на есть омежьи — крупные, розовато-коричневые, легко отзывающиеся на ласку. Сейчас один, съежившись, стал по размеру, как у Джейми, только темнее. Блестящий камушек, облизанный морем, гладкий и скользкий. Джейми представлял, какими они станут во время течки, и вбирал в рот то один, то другой, целовал их, катал между пальцами, покручивал, вскользь задевал чувствительную кожу ногтем. И так увлекся, что на секунду потерял контроль.  
— Прости, это я уже слишком, — сказал он, разжав пальцы.  
— Да нет, ничего, — отозвался Джон. — Тоже… интересное ощущение. Знаешь, там было написано, что осязательные импульсы не столь эффективны, как обонятельные, но главным сексуальным стимулом является воображение. Любопытно, да ведь? Сомневаюсь, что почувствовал бы то же самое, если бы, допустим, использовал зажим для бумаг, но не видел твое лицо.  
— Можно я тебя потрогаю? — попросил Джейми, дыша как в лихорадке. — Не для опытов… просто…

Еще немного, и он бы умолял об этом, но пока держался, надеясь, что для Джона это игра или, по крайней мере, не повинность, и он не осознает, как отчаянно Джейми в нем нуждается.

— Да, конечно, можно, — с некоторым удивлением ответил Джон. — Мог бы не спра…  
Джейми целовал его с жадностью, словно пытался урвать побольше, пока его не оттолкнули, насытиться, — но это было невозможно. Чем смелее он водил раскрытыми ладонями по бедрам и бокам Джона, чем откровенней терся об него, тем громче шумело в голове, и он боялся оторваться, освободить рот, чтобы не заговорить, потому что произнес бы только: «Дай мне». Дай мне, дай же мне, Джонни, мне _надо_ … А потом Джон, поерзав, нерешительно обнял его ногами, и терпеть стало больше нельзя.  
— Я сейчас вернусь, — прохрипел он, пытаясь отстраниться.  
— Тебе не обязательно уходить, — тихо проговорил Джон. — Останься? Если ты не стесняешься при мне… Я почти уверен, мне не будет противно. То есть я уверен, — исправился он. Не получая ответа, он засуетился и стал говорить быстрее: — Я так полежу, нормально? Или давай повернусь… Ну да, наверное, неудобно, когда в это время кто-то смотрит. Боком? Хорошо?  
— Джонни.  
— Я много болтаю, да? Все, я заткнулся.

У двенадцати пациентов из ста, как сказал сегодня доктор Дэвид, либидо, не проснувшееся к пятнадцати годам, так никогда и не пробуждается полностью, оставаясь лишь на понятийной, эротической стадии, и терапия не в силах на это повлиять. Джейми запомнил его слова, потому что доктор Дэвид тут же уточнил: не у двенадцати, а у двенадцати с половиной, и по дороге домой Джон смеялся над этой половинкой пациента, вслух фантазировал о том, кто слева хочет, а справа нет. А потом облизнул пальцы, испачканные подтаявшим в бардачке шоколадом, и сказал, что он, наверное, такой и есть: сверху — да, а снизу — нет. Джейми ответил тогда, чтоб не нес ерунду. Никакого «да» в голове, в сердце ну или где там, сверху, у Джона не было. «Секс отвратителен», «Он мне вряд ли понравится», «Мне не будет противно. Наверное» — это ведь все совсем не «да».

— Давай в другой раз. Сегодня просто поспим.  
— Ну я и кайфолом, — вздохнул Джон, и Джейми, рассмеявшись, обнял его, устроив ладонь на животе.  
— Я просто решил сэкономить немного своей… как там… спермоэнергии?  
— Семенной энергии.  
— Вот, точно.  
— Спокойной ночи, Джейми.  
— Спокойной ночи.

***

Он слишком сухой.  
Не та половина.  
Нижняя половина не хочет, только верхняя.  
Ничего, у них будет связь, и Джонни станет целым.  
Джейми сделает как надо.  
Сделает хорошо.  
Что-то мешает, что-то… мешает. Почему всегда что-то мешает.  
Колет внутри.  
Под кожу закатились колючки.  
Он сухой, но это нормально, так ведь и бывает.  
Сейчас Джейми все исправит.  
Джейми.  
Джейми.  
Джейми…

Джейми понял, что спит. Как только сон начинал казаться неправильным, алогичным, он открывал свою истинную сущность и рассыпался.  
— Джейми, — позвал Джон где-то совсем рядом. Джейми открыл глаза и оцепенел.

Футболка Джона была порвана у горла с обеих сторон, слева на пару дюймов, а справа до самого рукава. На плече, ближе к спине, чернел укус. Шею окружали хаотично разбросанные темные пятна, словно неровное ожерелье из засосов. Штанина хлопковых боксеров тоже была разорвана, держалась только на резинке, а под ней была ладонь Джейми, стискивающая ягодицу, и сам Джейми был на Джоне, Джоне в разодранной одежде, искусанном и зацелованном, который не сопротивлялся, а только звал Джейми по имени, черт, господи, да как же это…

— На, — сказал Джон, и только тут Джейми заметил, что ему уже несколько раз в руку тычут что-то гладкое. Пластиковое. Тюбик, флакон. «Сэйфоксен».  
— Я же велел тебе выкинуть, — ворочая языком, как чужим, сказал Джейми.  
— Смажь меня и возьми уже, наконец, — ответил Джон с какой-то странной, неподходящей, совсем не той интонацией. Джейми даже понадеялся на секунду, что это до сих пор сон. — И покончим с этим.  
— Покончим с этим? — тупо повторил Джейми.  
Джон, опираясь на локоть, обернулся.  
— Я сказал что-то не то? — спросил он, и извинение в его голосе стало последней каплей.

Джейми взял из его рук флакон.  
Встал, дошел до туалета, включил свет и выжал весь «Сэйфоксен» в унитаз, а пустую упаковку выбросил в ведро. Вернувшись, он подошел к окну, отдернул штору, да там и замер, вглядываясь в непроглядную тьму летней ночи. Постепенно глаза привыкали и различали за стеклом знакомый пейзаж, силуэты соседних домов, Метрополитен-хаус вдалеке. Джейми не был уверен, что видит их, но он знал, что они там есть. Возможно, если он будет смотреть дольше, то увидит и то, о чем прежде не знал. 

Джон неслышно подошел к нему сзади и коснулся плеча. Прикосновение было осторожным, но стоял он близко, почти вплотную. Так трогают тех, кто дичится. Так не трогают тех, кто может оттяпать полруки.  
— Пойдем спать, — сказал Джон.  
— Тебе есть во что переодеться? — спросил Джейми, не отрывая взгляд от окна. — Возьми мое, если надо.

Джон постоял рядом какое-то время, и Джейми старался не дышать, но все равно чувствовал буквально каждую мелочь: сладкий сонный запах Джонни, запах своей слюны на нем. Запах крови. Ему хотелось отшвырнуть Джона от себя, запретить приближаться, разбить окно, перевернуть здесь все вверх дном, но в то же время хотелось схватить его, затащить на кровать и доделать то, что начал, потому что на Джоне цвели его метки — Джон был по праву его. Покорный. Согласный. Хотелось развернуть его к себе спиной и пальцем надавить на кровоподтек, оттиск зубов на коже. Ту часть Джейми, которую он раньше не чувствовал в себе, это возбуждало.

Потом раздалось шлепанье босых ног, шуршание, скрип матраса. Джон вертелся, укладываясь с одного бока на другой, но не очень долго. Вскоре его дыхание стало ровным. 

Чернота за окном постепенно серела, словно в чернила кто-то лил воду. Светало медленно — над городом висели тучи, собирался дождь. Джейми стоял, пока у него не затекла спина, потом на негнущихся ногах отошел к креслу у дивана, сел там, по-прежнему лицом к окну, и продолжил наблюдать. Ему казалось, даже отсюда он слышит тиканье наручных часов Джона и стук его сердца. Дождик брызнул как бы нехотя, оставив несколько капель на стекле, и прекратился, решив, что воскресным утром все ленятся, и ему лень. Тучи не рассеялись, но стало светлей, и Джон, заворчав во сне, укрылся одеялом с головой. 

Зашторив окно, Джейми взял оба их смартфона, вышел на кухню, включил кофеварку, нашел среди джоновских контактов один и набрал номер со своего телефона.  
— Дэвид? — спросил он после череды гудков. — Это Джейми Каррагер. Не разбудил? Извините. Док, насчет супрессантов… Диктуйте, какие надо, я записываю.

***

— На этом все, джентльмены, можете возвращаться к работе. Увидимся в пятницу. Джейми, если можно, на минутку.

Они прошли через конференц-зал в кабинет Роджерса, тот устроился за столом и знаком предложил Джейми сесть тоже.  
— Я постою.  
— Неважно выглядите, Джейми, — благодушно заметил босс.  
Джейми промолчал, глядя на него сверху вниз тяжелым взглядом.  
— Я заметил, вас убрали из плана отпусков на июль и перенесли на октябрь. Возможно, стоит отыграть все назад? Подумайте. В октябре вы будете нужны мне здесь. А пока ваш департамент участвует в проекте поселка лишь косвенно, не грех и отдохнуть. Тем паче, у вас, как я понимаю, сейчас важные семейные дела.  
— В осведомленности вам не откажешь.  
— И у меня еще не было возможности сказать вам, как я ценю то, что вы делаете для моего сына, — продолжил Роджерс, оставив насмешку незамеченной. — Я ожидал, что этот разговор у нас с вами состоится раньше, и вы захотите… побеседовать сразу после свадьбы. Но прошло уже две недели, а вы так и не пришли. Это делает вам честь.  
Сжав челюсти, Джейми и эту реплику оставил без ответа.  
— Как ваш босс, я рад, что личная жизнь не отвлекает вас, и вы по-прежнему целиком отдаетесь работе. Но как ваш тесть, я бы хотел видеть вас в добром здравии. Департамент сейчас не перегружен, на Парк Лейн все идет по графику, а у вас особые обстоятельства. Давайте условимся, что в отпуск вы сходите до сентября? И если потребуется дополнительный выходной или разовый отгул, обращайтесь. Можем обсудить даже изменения в расписании, буду рад помочь.  
— Если это все, я могу идти?  
Роджерс поглядел на него с любопытством.  
— Вы так меня ненавидите, — заметил он. — Это даже забавно.  
— Люди забавные, да, Брендан? Дергаются на ниточках, но даже их не замечают. Думают, если ими кто-то управляет, то судьба или бог. В бога играете? Так вы развлекаетесь?  
— Когда вы в последний раз спали?  
— Отвали со своей заботой, — прорычал Джейми. — Тебе на сына-то насрать, а я для тебя вообще мусор.  
— Вы забываетесь, — Роджерс улыбался и говорил с такой теплотой, словно готов был вскочить и обнять дорогого зятя от избытка чувств. — Перенесёте этот тон в рабочие отношения, и я уволю вас так же легко, как повысил. Сейчас я позволю вам выговориться, вам это нужно, а то вы уже зубами скрежещете. Только сегодня. И больше мы к этой теме не вернемся, вам ясно? Вперед.  
— Мне с вами говорить не о чем, говорите с сыном. Я-то что, я сам принял решение. Вы, конечно, все сделали для того, чтоб я в этом не сомневался, но мне вас особо не в чем винить. Я даже отчасти понять вас могу: ну а что, Джон замужний теперь, альфой пахнет, собой — нет, иные могут и подумать, что связанный. А то, что я без его запаха, так мало ли, как эти биозависимые устроены — их, говорят, и связь-то не берет. Ловко. Я только одного не понимаю. Объясните мне, Брендан, может, я тупой. Вам почему сына-то не жалко? Потому, что родился не по закону, или потому, что один уже есть, другого можно и первому встречному отдать?  
— Не драматизируйте, Джейми. Вам не идет.  
— Я говорю как есть. Когда вы ему были нужны, вас рядом не было. Он без вас созревать стал неправильно, его в школе шпыняли, где вы были? Когда он факультет выбирал, кому подражал? Почему ему гольф нравится? Он вас любит, он в лепешку расшибется ради вашей похвалы, а чем вы ему отплатили за это?  
— Это он вам сказал?  
— Это я вам говорю.  
— Да будет вам известно, Джон сам хотел, чтоб вы стали его альфой.  
— Не хотел.  
— Вздор. Спросите его, если не верите.  
— Спросите сами. Спросите заодно, что он чувствует каждый вечер, когда ложится со мной в постель. Короткий такой вопрос. Сынок, тебе не страшно?  
— О, я вас умоляю, я видел вашу карту, все ваши анализы в полном по…

Джейми обрушил кулак на стол с такой силой, что Роджерс подскочил в кресле, и хотя он моментально вернул себе расслабленный, снисходительный вид, в глазах его осталась тревога.  
— Вот, блядь, в каком порядке мои анализы! — рявкнул Джейми. — Идите к Глену и попросите у него свежие! Спросите заодно, ну так, между прочим, почему мне никогда не выдадут лицензию на оружие. И почему в морг на опознание не пустят. А потом на минутку представьте меня с вашим сыном. И спите спокойно, папаша хренов.

Развернувшись, он пошел к выходу, и уже взялся за дверную ручку, когда по кабинету разнесся рев, который наверняка услышали и секретарь, и посетители в приемной:  
— ЕСЛИ ТЫ ХОТЬ ЧТО-ТО С НИМ СДЕЛАЕШЬ, ГОВНЮК!..

Джейми взглянул на рассвирепевшего Роджерса без испуга, без торжества, вообще без малейшей эмоции. Никогда он еще не видел своего начальника таким, вышедшим из себя альфой, но не удивился и не почувствовал, что победил.  
— То что? — спросил он безразлично. — Заставите меня пожалеть, что на свет появился? Встаньте в очередь. А Джонни? Если я что-то с ним сделаю, как вы сможете это исправить?

Выйдя из кабинета, он аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cielo ( _исп._ ) — милый, любимый (в буквальном значении — «небо»).
> 
> Es posible que haya jodido con todos los adultos en esta ciudad si haya tenido que buscar su marido en la guardería ( _исп._ ) — Видимо, он перетрахался со всеми взрослыми в этом городе, раз ему пришлось искать мужа в детском саду.
> 
> El año que viene obtendré el grado de bachiller en artes pero se porta mal ( _исп._ ) — Я через год стану бакалавром искусств, а вы ведете себя невежливо.
> 
> Anchoas ( _исп._ ) — анчоусы.


End file.
